Homestay from Hell
by Sesshoumaru's Miko
Summary: Soo-Jung and Haemin have won a contest. They now get to stay 6 months in DBSK's apartment. After Soo-Jung gets Jaejoong angry with her and Haemin has two of the members fall for her, chaos ensues. What will happen next? Read to find out!
1. Korean Homestay

**OK guys...most definitely has been AWHILE since I have written anything...and I KNOW I need to update everything else...ducks from flying objects And I will...but I wanted to write a DBSK fanfic...and I was bored...so SUE ME! No actually please don't...**

**I don't own Dong Bang Shin Ki or their music... and that is the one and only time I am saying that...**

**Here goes! .**

_'What am I even doing here? I can't even speak the language yet...I can't believe Haemin convinced me to do this...' _I walked down the airport ramp and into Incheon International Airport, glaring at Haemin's back the whole time.

"Haemin-ah...you KNOW I am going to embarrass myself right? I can't speak a WORD of Korean yet!" I complained. Haemin stopped walking and turned.

"Technically you CAN, Soo-Jung unnie...you know some words...randomly..." She left off and turned, walking to what I could only hope was the information guy. She spoke some words in Korean and he spoke back, and she looked at me and smiled. That smile freaked me out a little, but before I could ask what that was all about, she grabbed me and followed the man into a more secluded area. Starting to get really nervous, I stopped and pulled on Haemin.

"Haemin-ah...what is this guy doing? Where is he bringing us? I am starting to worry...shouldn't we go to the hotel now?" I looked at her but instead of comforting words all she said was "Don't worry unnie, I know what I am doing." She lightly bopped me on the head and kept walking.

_'I still can't believe I am doing this' _I thought as I followed her. When we finally stopped I looked around and saw something I thought I would NEVER see...

**Flashback**

"UNNIE! Unnie come look!" I heard, just before Haemin Lee dove on top of my bed and interrupted my reading.

"Nae, Haemin-ah? Why the interruption? You know how I am when reading Twilight!" I put the book down and sat up, pushing her off of my bed and my Super Junior and DBSK bears. After landing with a thump, she looked up at me and stuck out her tongue, then got up and said "Nevermind unnie I see you don't want to know."

Which of course as she knows, would peak my curiosity and would make me ask. I hated that she knew me so well but what could I do? I asked anyway, "What Haemin-ah? Show me."

"Ani. You pushed me so now I don't want to. Just agree with me and we will be fine!" Knowing that she would never tell me I didn't bother asking again, just saying "Nae." then picking up my book again. What a mistake THAT turned out to be, for apparently she won some contest and now we were to stay for 6 months in Korea with someone, as a homestay. Why couldn't I just go see what she wanted? WHY did I need to agree to this? I was going to be in someone's HOME! In another country! One where I don't speak the language. I was a sick sick individual.

**Present Time**

"Unnie! Unnie are you alright?" I snapped out of my memory and looked at her. "Nae...nae Haemin-ah...just...having hallucinations..." What I meant by that was, of course, the fact that right there in front of me and Haemin, next to that guy that met us in the airport, were 5 VERY sexy guys...ones that I would have given ANYTHING to meet a few weeks, no a few DAYS ago. Now however, I knew I was hallucintaing, for those 5 smiling guys were starting to look at me funny. The one with the nice mouth came over and asked me in English if I was alright and I just stared stupidly at him. Then I realized I was staring and my mouth was open, and closed it and answered.

"Um...yes. I mean, nae...I am alright. Kahmsah hamnida for asking me though." I felt proud that I was able to get that much out and so coherently when he was looking at me so intensely. "Um...nice to meet you?" I asked, unsure of what else to say. I stuck my hand out, and he shook it, then turned when the others called to him. He walked back over to them, and I took my chance to pull Haemin away to talk.

"Haemin-ah...I would ask you to pinch me but you would so instead, please tell me what is going on." I breathed slowly, trying not to scream.

"Unnie...well that contest? You remember? Well I won. And MAYBE I should have told you, but I was afraid you would back out! PLEASE unnie, please can we stay?" Then she got that look. You know the one. The one you can't say no to. So I didn't. I couldn't you understand, not with THEM looking at us now.

"Fine. But you be the one to tell them I am Korean-illiterate. I am NOT going to embarrass myself in front of them by chopping up their language just to tell them that I can't speak it!" I fumed inside, but I wouldn't be rude and yell in front of strangers. Besides I woul never embarrass Haemin like that. She is like my sister after all!

We walked over to the group of guys, and she introduced me. At least I think she did. They turned to me, and I managed to stutter out "Anyeonghaseyo" before looking down and blushing. This was, after all, Dong Bang Shin Ki we were talking to. That's right, you heard me, DBSK. Innocent little Haemin here tricked me into coming to Korea and doing of all things a homestay with them. I just thought we would be with a family or something, one that spoke a little English. But NO...that would have been too easy!

**Later on, in DBSK's apartment**

"Ok...Haemin-ah..." I whispered, "Where ae we going to sleep? And...what are they doing?" She looked at me and said "Unnie stop worrying so much! We will find out where to sleep later, and for now, they are making us lunch! Isn't that sweet?" She grinned, and I swear to god she had demon fangs. I blinked and looked again but her smile was normal.

At a sound in front of me I turned back to the table to find a reddish soup sitting in front of me. I looked up to see Jaejoong placing the same soup in front of Haemin too. When I looked around at the table, I saw everyone was sitting except for Jaejoong. Micky was next to me, with Max and U-Know sitting across from us, and Xiah was sitting next to Haemin. When I noticed that I noticed her hands were shaking slightly, meaning she was excited but trying to keep it in. I put my hand on her arm to warn her about getting too hyper when Micky cleared his throat and started speaking. I looked at Haemin in slight fear because I didn't understand, and she softly told me that he was welcoming us and hoping that we would enjoy ourselves and the Korean culture around us.

When he stopped speaking I looked at him to find he was staring at Jaejoong, who was staring at us with a funny look on his face. 'Is he mad cause she was talking when he was? But she was only telling me what he was saying. I had turned red and stuttered out "Mianhamnida" before I realized Haemin was laughing, so I turned to her and she said "He was asking if it was ok. The food that is. And you didn't answer him, only looked down and apologized. Too funny!" I realized he hadn't told me that part, and here I was worried that he was angry. I quickly told her to say that I thought the meat was good but I hadn't tried the soup yet.

"Galbi."

I started. "What?" I asked. Jaejoong pointed to the meat. "Galbi." He was saying the meat was called galbi. _'Duh, Soo-Jung. Idiot much?' _

"Um...kahmah hamnida...I think?" I said, and he nodded. I smiled a small smile and took a spoonful of soup. Then choked. "S-Sp-Spicy!" I got out, when Haemin asked me what was wrong. She laughed and asked where to get some cups for some water. I know this becaue he told me everythin later on. But anyway, back to the burning hell that was my mouth. "Spicy! HOT HOT HOT!" She brought the water to me and I finished it all and asked for more. While she got me some, I noticed that everyone except for Jaejoong was laughing at me. I turned red, and accepted the glass that Haemin handed me. I drank this one in little sips, afraid to make them laugh more. Of course, you should all know, when I am embarrassed or angry, I cry. I can't help it...it just happens. And right then, I was trying not to cry. I peeked at Jaejoong, who was seated right across from me, but looked back down when he looked back.

"Haemin-ah..." I whispered. I couldn't say anymore, afraid I might cry at any moment. She said something in Korean and brought me to the bathroom (which she found earlier as that was the first thing she needed to do upon arriving) to try and calm me down.

"Unnie, it's ok. What's wrong? I am sorry I laughed, your reaction was so funny! I had forgotten to tell you that alot of Korean food, especially the soup that we had, was spicy. I am, I am so sorry unnie...please don't cry!" She gave me a tissue and I realized some tears had slipped free against my will.

"God, Haemin-ah, they probably think I am a big baby! getting upset like that, they will never joke with me now! And did you see Jaejoongie Oppa's face? (I only called him that where he couldn't hear me, by the way) He was so angry! I insulted his cooking! He hates me now, I am sure! " I sniffled, and washed my face off with some water. Haemin put a hand on my shoulder and said "Ani, unnie. They thought it was funny yes, but they don't think you are a baby. And I don't think Jaejoong was angry, but before assuming things like that why don't you ask him instead?" I had calmed down quite a bit by then, and I didn't agree with her but I said "Nae..." and we went back to the table. Jaejoong had finished his food and went off somewhere. _'Most likely to fume' _I thought.

I quickly finished my lunch and waited for Haemin to finish hers, but she was talking to Xiah and Max, therefore taking FOREVER to finish. _'Quit it Haemin, you will be here for 6 months and there will be alot of talking...right now I want to sightsee or something and get my mind off of Jaejoong.'_

Like she had read my mind she turned and asked me, "Do you want to go somewhere unnie? We can walk around if you like, and get a feel for Korea...well kind of." She smiled. _'Finally! Now we just need to get out of here without a problem!'_ But of course that is NEVER how anything works in my life.

"Alright Haemin-ah, where to first?" She laughed and said, "First we need to see if anyone wants to come!" My heart sank. _'Maybe he won't want to come?'_ I thought. That hope was shattered a few minutes later as Haemin and I set out with Xiah and Jaejoong. And of COURSE, Junsu being her favorite and her being oh-so-social, she talked to Xiah ahead of us and left me with Jaejoong a few feet behind. And although I had always wanted to do this, walk with Jaejoong like this, it was very awkward, what with him hating me and all, and me not speaking any Korean. _'I wonder what I can do to make him forgive me'_ I wondered. I peeked at him out of the side of my eye, and blushed. _'Stupid Soo-Jung, getting him mad at you and everything! Ugh can't you be normal for once? You literally just ruined any chance you had of being friends, let alone more than that! Stop blushing before he sees you!'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gentle tugging on my scarf. (It's Winter folks, just so you know) I looked up and over to see Jaejoong pointing across the street.

**OK guys this is it for now...but I will write more tomorrow! I am very excited and I have many ideas for this story! And if you have anything bad to say, then STUFF IT! Be nice to me...please? puppy dog eyes Anyway, R&R, and if you have any ideas or want to be in the story message me! .**


	2. A new arrival?

**OK folks I am back! And not even 24 hours have passed! . I hope you liked my first chapter and I hope you like this one too! Remember to R&R!**

"What is it?" I asked, looking curiously at him.

"NII." he pointed to the store again. _'Wow a man of many words'_ I thought dryly, then felt bad. _'He is just trying to be nice, and he knows I don't speak his language that's all. Stop being so mean, Soo-Jung!'_

I pointed to the store and said "That store is called NII? Do you want to go?" He just looked at me with a look on his face saying he had no idea what I just said. I turned to find Haemin and Xiah, only to fin that they had disappeared. _'Great Haemin, not only do you leave me in a country where I don't speak the language, but you leave me with someone who HATES me! Now what do I do? Should I stay here...?'_ I looked at Jaejoong again and saw he had moved away a little but was still looking expectantly at me. _'Fine I will go into the store. But I can't go too far away or Haemin won't ever be able to find me.'_ I had this talent so to speak of getting lost without really moving. I pointed to the store and said "NII. Let's go!" and started to cross the street. An arm wrapping around my waist stopped me from crossing, and I turned to hit whoever had dared to not only keep me from going to the other side but had wrapped their arm around me like they knew me when I saw it was Jaejoong who had done so. Just then a car whizzed right by my legs, not an inch from where I had started to walk. If I had kept going, I would have been hit! Except right then the only thoughts I could form were _'Jaejoong has his arm around...he is so close I can smell him...oh he smells good...and that look on his face. Is he going to kiss me? Oh I hope so...'_ Just as I thought that last part, however he took his arm from around me and backed up a little to give me space. I sighed on the inside but put on a tight smile and said "Kahmsah hamnida. If it wasn't for you I would be roadkill!"

"Roodkirr?" He asked. I laughed and told him to hurry across the street before more cars came. Not that he understood me, but I thought he got my meaning when I pulled on his sleeve a little and started walking toward the store again. I looked at him while walking and he seemed a little red, probably becuase I laughed at his pronounciation. I felt bad so when we got across the street I pulled him to the side.

"Roadkill.Try to say it."

"Roodkirr?" Roodkirr?" I laughed again, but nodded. "Very good, you are learning. Man, I love your accent." He led me into the store, and I immediately tried to grab ahold of him, but I didn't catch him in time. And now for the being lost part, yes that's right. I told you, didn't I? I get lost easily! I looked for an information booth or something, someone to whom I could turn to for help. Then I heard it. A laugh so familiar that I got shivers up my spine. _'There is NO way she is here...that would just be my luck! Please PLEASE don't let it be her...she will tease me to no end!'_

"E kya kya!" Following the sound, I stepped right up to MinHye without even meaning to. She saw me and squealed, "Soo-Jung unnie! What are you doing here?" I inwardly sighed, which was becoming a habit, and told her I was with Haemin and some friends. MinHye of course started looking around for Haemin, which meant I then had to admit that I didn't know where she was and possibly needed help finding her, to which her reply was, "You got lost? Again?! God you are a sucker for punishment, why didn't you stay with Haemin and your friends?" She smiled and patted my arm. "It's ok unnie I will help you!" But as luck would have it, just as we started out of the store I spotted Jaejoong. I didn't, however, yell for him, as he was a very famous man and I didn't want anyone bothering him or flocking to him and following him around, grabbing at him and everything. I stopped.

"Hey, I found one of my friends, you don't need to worry about me now. Do you still want to see Haemin-ah?" I asked. She bounced up and down and said "Nae nae nae! Please, I haven't seen her in so long!"

_'You call a year a long time?'_ I thought. _'But then again, it would be a long time for me too...' _

I started to lead her toward Jaejoong when I remembered she was a fan of DBSK, and might flip out at seeing him, so I turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "MinHye-ah, that friend I mentioned. Don't flip at seeing him, ok? I know you are a huge fan but don't make a big deal." She looked hard at me and then said "He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Blushing and denying frantically that he was not in fact my boyfriend, I led MinHye to Jaejoong. She took one look at him, turned to me and said, "This is your friend, unnie?" I nodded. "Isn't he...?" I nodded again. She looked at him again, told him hello, and promptly fainted on the spot.

**A few hours later**

"MinHye-ah, stop asking if you can stay. You can't. It isn't up to us." I tried to patiently explain everything, AGAIN, when she interrupted me. "Then why don't you ask them if I can stay? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE unnie?" She then did the eyes. God I HATE those eyes. I really was a sucker.

"Fine ask them yourself. I won't and can't. I don't speak Korean. Yet." I sighed, thinking back on the last few hours, from when Jaejoong helped her up and into a chair, to Haemin coming and finally finding me, and all of us going back to the apartment. We then spent the last few hours catching up on everything we had missed about each other since MinHye had moved here. Which I should have remembered when we stepped off the plane.

My memories were dashed as MinHye cried out and started jumping up and down. "Unnie! They said I could stay! Isn't that awesome? So excited!" She ran out the door to go get her things and left me to explain to Haemin that she was staying, as Haemin had gone out to get some Korean BBQ. When she walked in I calmly explained that I had found MinHye and that she would be staying, and as I spoke her shoulders started shaking. By the time I was finished she was laughing hysterically, rolling around on the couch. I just stared at her, waiting for her to finish. Still laughing slightly, she sat up and looked at me.

"M-Mianhe unnie...too funny! I didn't realize she lived in this part of Korea! And you got lost, even with Jaejoong with you!" She laughed some more, then a bit more seriously she said, " I am glad to know she is alright. We haven't heard from her since her family moved her away. I still can't believe they made her cut contact with us..." She drifted off, staring behind me. I tunred, and there was MinHye, just looking at us with a strange look on her face that it took me a moment to realize when a mix of emotions, sadness, happiness, anger, relief. She then walked in and put her things down, tunred and said over her shouler, " I have more stuff downstairs, could you guys help me with it?" After she walked out, I turned back to see Haemin stand up with her head down. As she walked past me, I heard a small sniffle and saw she was crying. _'Did something just happen and I was oblivious? Something about when MinHye left...we will settle it when we get back up here.'_

After bringing her things up to the living room, we all sat down on the couch. We sat talking for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about 40 minutes, when Yunho walked in the room with some water and some snacks., something called Pepero. Then we continued where we left off, with Yunho right there, since he couldn't understand us anyway and he was distracted by his reading. But when we started to get into why MinHye really left, and things started heating up, I noticed he stopped reading and was watching us.

"I don't really know why they made me leave, Haemin-ah." MinHye sighed, and looked to me with watery eyes. Haemin, however had no plans to stop asking her questions, and said quietly, "But we both know that isn't true, MinHye-ah. And don't get Soo-Jung unnie involved in this. YOU were the one who couldn't handle it. YOU were the one that left me, left us both!" Her oice started going up in octaves as she said this, until she was almost screaming. "YOU left us, left me! And I had no idea what to do! You were my SISTER, MinHye-ah!" She broke down in crying just as the other DBSK boys came in to see what was wrong. I tapped Yunho and motioned for him and the thers to follow me, and led them into what I could onlny presume was their room, being that there were beds in there. Ignoring that fact for now, I herded them in and sat them down. I pointed one finger up to show for them to wait a moment, and walked back out to the living room with some tissue. Everything there had gone deathly silent and you could literally cut the tension with a knife. Instead, I cut it with my presence, and sat between them both, handing out tissues. They both had started crying, and after clearing up their tears and their noses, they silently stood up and across from each other. Fearing the worst, I stood up and between them just as they lunged for each other, but instead of fighting like I had thought, they were hugging. Only I was the in-between. I moved and let them get over their issues, and went back into the room with the DBSK boys. I sat down quietly, and could feel their expectant eyes upon me. _'What a situation I am in. And not even 24 hours have gone by! I don't know what is going to happen next, but this is starting to feel an awful lot like a soap opera.'_

**OK everyone I am feeling like I should stop here. I am not telling when I will update again. Maybe today again or maybe tomorrow...no reviews means no update so if you want a third chapter, R&R! You know how, right? Press the little purple button on the bottom left corner! .**


	3. Video Games and Stolen Pillows

**Alright well...only one review on my account and one comment on my Winglin account...but hey I will take what I can get! . Here is the third chapter, hope you like it! I am hoping to find someone to be with the other DBSK boys! If you want in then apply! Just give me name age appearance and personality, and hobbies if you have any! . OH and the order of eldest to youngest is Jaejoong, Yunho, Micky, Xiah, and Max...for those that didn't know...I sure didn't... By the way I am going to be switching back and forth from English to Korean...as in the DBSK guys are speaking to each other in Korean and Micky will be speaking English...so hopefull you can tell the difference! .**

"Hyung!" Micky looked over. "Nae Changmin-ah? What is it?" Changmin points to Soo-Jung biting her lip and looking off. _'Probably in her own little world'_

"What is wrong with her? She seems upset..." He trailed off. "And those two girls earlier were fighting, weren't they? I hope nothing is wrong." He stops, and looks over at Soo-Jung again. _'Soo-Jung...she is very cute...NO what am I thinking? I don't even know her...but she is so adorable nibbling on her lip...'_ His thoughts were broken off when she murmured something under her breath.

"Um...excuse me? I was just wondering..." He stopped when she looked at him. _'Beautiful green eyes...'_ He shook himself mentally and continued, "What's wrong? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Micky...It's nothing. They are fine now, just talking...they just needed to get some things out apparently. As for me I am fine, I am used to being in the middle...kamsah hamnida for your concerns though." she smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. _'How do I like her so much already? AH and I just admitted to myself that I like her...'_ He sighed internally, and looked over at Jaejoong, Yunho, and Xiah over on the next bed. Yunho had gone back to reading, Xiah was playing on his phone, and..._'No way...'_ Jaejoong was watching Soo-Jung. _'Why is he watching her? He doesn't...'_ His thoughts were cut off when the door opened to show MinHye and Haemin standing there.

**Soo-Jung's POV**

_'I really wonder what was going on...SOMETHING happened and I have to find out what so something like this doesn't happen again, so we can all get along like we used to.'_

"Um...excuse me? I was just wondering..." I looked up at Micky when he spoke, wondering if this was going to be more drama. _'Is he going to ask us to leave? I hope not, I really want to stay and explore Korea...and make friends with DBSK...'_

"What's wrong? Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked, giving me a soft smile. "Micky...It's nothing." _'I hope...'_ They are fine now, just talking...they just needed to get some things out apparently." _'Hopefully they got it all out already...I want everything to be the way it used to be!'_ "As for me I am fine, I am used to being in the middle...kahmsah hamnida for your concerns though." I smiled, thinking of Jaejoong and wondering what he thought of all of this. _'He probably hates me more now. I didn't do anything to help my friends, just sat here while they fought! What kind of person am I?'_ I snuck a look at Jaejoong to find he was looking at me, so I blushed and put my eyes back down. _'Why is he watching me like that? It isn't that he likes me, that I know, but...I feel like there has to be some kind of really good reason, right?'_

The door opened then, showing MinHye and Haemin looking in together. They spotted me and came in, pulling me up and into a hug. _'What are they doing?!'_ "Ah..." They let me go and went into the hallway, taking me with them, and Haemin called back over her shoulder in Korean, "You guys can come out now. We won't disrupt you again. Mianhe!" They sat me down on the couch, and sat on both sides of me. MinHye spoke first, after some hesitation.

"Unnie...mianhe...really. We just, there were things we had to work out and I guess we both just exploded. I couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong for you, not after hearing Haemin-ah mention it to you so causally. It...it isn't something we can..." She stopped, tears in her eyes again. I automatically tried to get up for tissues, but she pulled me back down. Haemin spoke when it seemed that MinHye wasn't able to, saying "Nae, unnie...we can't talk about it with you. Not yet, please understand. We...could barely talk about it between ourselves and we were involved! It still hurts, so please, forgive us and let it go for now. I promise-" MinHye interrupted her. "WE promise to tell you about it. Soon. Just, not right now. Alright?"

I sat, dumbfounded. _'They want ME to forgive THEM? I was the one who wasn't any help!'_ But instead of saying that I just said, "Nae nae. It's alright, nothing to forgive. Just PLEASE please be happy, ok? I don't like when you guys fight. It hurts me." They hugged me tightly and said they promised never to fight in front ot me again. I caught the inflection in their words though. _'In front of me, no, but will that stop you from fighting completely?'_ I sure hoped so.

**Later on, around bedtime...**

"UWAH unnie, where do WE sleep?" We hadn't even unpacked, instead taking the rest of the afternoon to try and talk to the boys about ourselves and to find out more about them. When Jaejoong stated he was going to make dinner, I told Haemin to ask him if he needed any help. He declined, politely, and said he would be fine. _'More like he just doesn't want MY help. Go figure...he really DOES hate me. I wonder what to do to make him be my friend...I don't want him to hate me.'_ But then Micky asked me if I wanted to play Soul Caliber 3 with him, and I agreed and played right through dinner. I kicked his butt, too! Haemin and Xiah cheered from the couch we were sitting in front of, while MinHye pulled a Yunho and read. That took away the time.

And that was how we had come to this situation. We had gone to put our things away somewhere and discovered that we didn't know where. And where WERE we going to sleep? I turned to Haemin and MinHye and told them to hold on, I would ask Micky and the others. They only nodded.I walked back out to the living room to find him and Jaejoong where now playing, and Yunho was watching and laughing at one of them, whomever was losing I guess. Xiah and Changmin were nowhere to be seen, but they were probably in their music room or something. I cleared me throught, nervous.

"Uh...Micky?" I stopped then started again. "Can I call you Micky?" He nodded, and I continued. "Uh well...me and the girls, we were sorta wondering...where are we staying? We would like to put our things away." He stopped playing and looked up at me, surprised. "That's right, we forgot! Give me a second to get everyone together and figure that out!" He jumped up, saying something to Jaejoong, who looked at me and widened his eyes before followning the disappearing Micky. _'What was that look for?'_ I wondered as I walked back to the outside of the bedroom to where Haemin and MinHye were. After explaining that the guys were discussing our sleeping arrangements, we waited for only a minute before Micky and Yuhno came to us. "Well we have where everyone is sleeping, we just need to ok it with you guys first, ok?" We all nodded, and looked at each other as he continued on. "OK there are five beds and 8 of us, so we are going to have two of you sleep in the same bed and one of you in another, and one of us will sleep on the couch. Is that alright with you?" He looked at us, and Haemin and MinHye nodded. I shook my head and said, "No. I don't think any of you should sleep on the couch. I will do it. It was very comfortable anyway." I then walked away with my things and without another word, therefore silencing any would be arguments.

As I was setting up the couch, I felt someone watching me so I turned to find Yunho and Jaejoong staring at me. "What? What's wrong?" I felt my face and hair. "Is there something wrong with me?" Yunho pointed to me and then to the couch, shook his head and pointed at Jaejoong, said something, and pointed to the couch. It may not have been English, but I understood it alright. Besides, even if I hadn't, Jaejong with a pillow and comforter sure helped. He wanted to put Jaejoong on the couch and not me. _'No way am I letting THAT happen!'_ I thought. _'He is too handsome to be on a couch, and I am the guest. I should be able to choose where I sleep.'_ I shook my head and continued making my 'bed' until Yunho stopped me by taking my pillow. "YAH! That's MY pillow!" I glared at him, and he smiled. _'Man he is cute, but evil!_' I thought, and reached out a hand to take the pillow. He pushed my hand away and started to walk off. "That is my PILLOW! Give it BACK!" I started to walk after him, and he darted out of the room and down the hall. I chased ater him, barely noticing how Jaejoong laughed quietly as I passed him. It ended up taking me almost a half an hour to get my pillow back. I almost had it at one point, but Yunho threw it over my head and behind me to Micky, and then said what I think was "RUN!" in Korean before breaking down in laughter. When Micky saw I was coming after him, he smiled and ran out of the room at high speed. _'How do they do that in socks and NOT slip on the floor?'_ I wondered as I tried to run after him. After finally catching him, I laughed triumphantly and ran back to the living room only to stop short at the sight before me. On the couch reclining and watching Yunho playing Soul Caliber was Jaejoong, curled up on a pillow and covered in a blanket! And beside the couch were my things, all folded up! A bout of anger shot through me as I realized it was all a trick so Jaejoong could get the couch. _'Why fight for the damn couch when he has a bed?!'_ I thought, not finding the common ground in that thought between me and him. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to the couch and then to me when he looked up. His eyes widened again, _'How cute is that?!'_ I wondered briefly before he shook his head and pointed to Yunho. I figured out what he meant, and pointed to me and the couch again, motioning for him to get up. When he shook his head again and just stared incredulously at me, I took his arm and started tugging him up, not caring that physical contact in Korea was a bit more personal than all that and that I didn't know him well enough to do so. I succeeded in pulling him off the couch, and started folding up his blanket. I handed him his pillow and placed mne on the couch, all the while feeling the stare he was giving me but not caring at the moment. As I was giving him his folded up blanket, Haemin and MinHye walked in. I asked them to please tell Jaejoong to put his things back in his room and sat down on my newly made 'bed' and waited for Yunho to turn around. He had headphones on and so hadn't heard anything that had gone on. Haemin and MinHye both thought it was funny, and Haemin told me she was going to go hang with Xiah and Changmin. MinHye sat down next to Yunho and picked up the other controller. When Jaejoong returned he didn't say a word, just pointed to a spot on the couch and pointed to himself. I realized he was asking if he could sit with me, and I nodded, moving my blanket enough so he could. I tapped him and said, "Mianhe...for that..." while pointing to his arm where I had pulled him earlier. He seemed to understand, and nodded. He then smiled a shy smile at me and my heart almost melted. _'He is so adorable. Maybe he doesn't hate me that much after all...and maybe he isn't so cold...'_ Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts when Yunho turned around.

"YAH!" I jumped, and looked over at him. When I got my bearings again, I shot him a smile. "What's wrong? Ruin your plans, did I?" When he looked puzzled, MinHye translated for me and his face got red. But then he just seemed to relax when MinHye said something else softly at him, and made me wonder if maybe he liked her. _'That would be great! then she could be happy and she could help me keep him from getting angry at me!'_ He looked at me and nodded, turning back to his game. When I looked questioningly at MinHye, she just winked and turned to play again as well. I felt a shuffling near my feet, and looked over to see that the blanket had gone over Jaejoong a bit. I laughed when he glared at the little characters on it, and he looked at me. I pointed to one such character and said "Snoopy. Do you like him?" He nodded, and said, "I...like...like him. Snoopy." He smiled again, and I felt a thrill shoot through me.I pointed to the blanket again, and pointed at his legs, asking him if he wanted some blanket before I realized that A:He couldn't understand me and B: that would be another form of being more personal than he was used to. When he realized what I had meant, he looked at me with his eyes full of questions and I just shook my head, saying, "Nevermind. I forgot...I am so used to doing that with Haemin-ah and my family...and MinHye-ah. Mianhe." I put the blanket under my feet. When he seemed unable to understand, I asked MinHye if she would mind translating again and she did. He nodded.

"Um...so can I call you...Jaejoong?" I asked, turning red and hoping he would understand. It was already embarrassing enough without having to repeat it for MinHye to translate. When he cocked his head, I pointed to my mouth and then to him, saying, "Jaejoong?" He understood that time, and nodded. He then pointed to me and said, "Soo-Jung-ah?" I got what he meant and smiled, nodding.

**OK that's it for now...I have to go offline. But I will update AFTER I get some reviews and comments, so please please do it! .**


	4. Burning Down The House

**I have gotten some comments from my readers...do I have any readers on ? Well I am updating anyway, cause I DO know people are reading this...hope you enjoy this chapter! And I REALLY need some applications for at least two more girls...I will be unable to update again otherwise ok? Well, enjoy! .**

**Micky's POV**

Watching from the doorway, I saw Jaejoong and Soo-Jung talking quietly, a smile on her face. _'I wish she would smile for me too...'_ After thinking that, I shook my head. She already had smiled at me, earlier when speaking to me. And I could even understand her speaking English, mostly. Moving from my spot in the shadows, I walked over and sat down in front of her and the couch, facing Yunho and MinHye and watching them play. _'Strange how we went from two to three girls staying here in a matter of hours, and not even a day has gone by! I wonder...does Soo-Jung mind that I am sitting here? So close to her?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on my shoulder, and I turned slightly to see Soo-Jung wave before asking, "Do you think we should all go to bed soon? I know you guys must have schedules...and to be honest the major switch in times has me tired...how do I ask politely if he wouldn't mind moving so I can lay down?" She blushed, and a flare of jealousy grew and then went away just as fast. _'Where did THAT come from?'_

"I will tell him for you, and I do believe you are right Soo-Jung-ah. We should all go to bed now. I see you have reclaimed your position on the couch." I chuckled. _'She went up against Yunho hyung and won! Not that there would have been a battle of any kind. I think he was just trying to be nice and when she got stubborn he decided not to fight it.'_ I spoke to Jaejoong, telling him exactly what she said, although I wanted to change some of the words in a quick and irrational feeling that I needed to keep him from getting her. _'It's Jaejoong hyung. Why am I like this, really?'_ I sighed. It seemed Soo-Jung made things in me feel differently than other girls. _'She knows who I am, who we all are, and even though she is a fan she treats us like normal people, like her friends. Hell, she pulled on Jaejoong hyung and had a wordless argument with Yunho hyung. She even beat me in Soul Caliber without thinking that she should let me win just because of who I am! And she doesn't work with us.'_ While I had been thinking, everyone had disappeared into the bedroom and into their prospective beds, leaving me to follow. Even Jaejoong had gone. I turned back to Soo-Jung to see she was already laying down with her eyes closed. _'There is no way I was spacing for that long'_ I thought. I whispered a goodnight to her and turned and walked into the bedroom. I barely heard a goodnight from her, and I smiled. She must have really been tired then, to fall asleep so fast. I walked into the room to find everyone in the beds that had been chosen, leaving me to pair with someone. I ended up bedding with Junsu, cause he kicked and snored the least. It didn't even take me five minutes to fall asleep.

**Soo-Jung's POV**

Two things hit me as I woke. One I heard only the sound of cooking, and nothing else like usual, which meant I had woken before Haemin. She was always noisy in the morning and I never understood why. Of course the sound of cooking led me to the second thing that had hit me, the smell of food. Opening my eyes slowly, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them. Looking over my shoulder and into the kitchen, I saw Jaejoong cross the room and the sound fo cooking got a little louder for a second as he added something to whatever he was making. I yawned, and shuffled to the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I shuffled back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I sat dwn at a table and settled for watching Jaejoong work on breakfast. I must have been quiet coming into the room cause when he turned and saw me sitting at the table looking at him, he dropped the plate he was holding, breaking it. Peices of bacon scattered. _'Bacon? He is making bacon for breakfast?'_ I remembered mentioning that during the conversation we all had had yesterday when we all tried to get to know a little more about each other, but I didn't think anyone was actually paying any attention. I rushed over to where he was just as he tried to pick up the plate and cut himself, dropping the peice back on the floor. I went over to him and took his hand, putting it under warm water in the sink. In doing so, I had gotten blood on me, as he was bleeding profusely. I could see his face out of the corner of my eye, and saw him look at me with surprise before settling into a calm feature. _'Is he blushing?'_ I thought incredulously. _'No it's just me. There is no way he would be blushing at simple contact as this. I am only helping him!'_ I tried repeating that as I realized that in the 'simple contact' in pulling his hand under water, I had inadvertently pulled him closer to me. I was now standing in front of the sink, with him mostly behind me but partly to the side, his arm touching my side and my hand rubbing at his where he had cut it, trying to wash it. _'My god. What is WRONG with me?'_ I thought, blushing heatedly myself. I shook myself internally, turning the water off and grabbing for a towel. I turned to find he was closer than I had first thought, and was directly in front of me. I looked at his hand to see how bad the cut was. It wasn't all that bad, just a small slice. _'Such a small cut for something that bled so badly.'_ I put the towel on to it and squeezed gently, looking at him to ask where the First Aid was when I remembered he didn't speak English. I used one hand to pull his other one and put it on top of the first, pushing down slightly to show him I wanted him to hold the towel on the cut. I turned to walk and and he started to follow, so I turned and motioned to the couch so he could sit. I went into the bedroom and woke Haemin up to help me.

"Haemin-ah. Wake UP Haemin-ah. I need your help." Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of me with blood on my shirt, and was immediately awake. Before she could say anything I put my finger to her mouth. "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH." Ten minutes later we had found the First Aid kit and I had bandaged up his hand and was helping him to pick up the kitchen. Haemin had gone back to sleep, of course, as she was like me and not a morning person, although she was always the one that woke me up. I decided not to get revenge on her (for now). Instead, I finished helping clean the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"Stay!" I said, thinking that I was telling a human to stay like an animal. I giggled at the thought, but stopped when he just stood there looking at me. I gently pushed his shoulder and pointed to the chair. Turning and hoping he understood, I went and started cooking the rest of the bacon. At the stove I noticed he had eggs and bread out too. _'Was he making french toast too? I will make some, and some scrambled eggs. I wonder if they have orange juice...?'_ I wandered over to the fridge and opened it. _'Huh. Nope, but that's ok. They can all just drink whatever they want.'_ I closed the fridge and finished cooking breakfast. After placing everything on the table, I got a plate for me and one for Jaejoong and sat down.

"Thank you." I looked up from my plate and saw Jaejoong looking back at me with a serious expression, his deep brown eyes staring right into mine. Forgetting myself for a second, I stared right back. _'He has such beautiful eyes...I could stare all day. Maybe this homestay won't be so bad after all...?'_ When he blinked I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled.

"Your welcome, Jaejoong. Anytime." I didn't know how to say that in Korean, but I hoped he understood. Moving my eyes back to my plate, I began eating again, trying to ignore the gaze I could feel on the side of my face.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" MinHye's cheerful hello startled me, but when I felt his stare move away from me I looked up and smiled. "Good morning. How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Well it was great, until the smell of good food woke me up!" She grinned. "Unnie, since when do you cook? I am surprised this building is still standing! Honestly unnie I would have thought that we would be on fire by now...YAH!" she jumped when I got up to throw something at her, then dodged away down the hall laughing.

**I didn't have time to post this last night so here I am posting it tonight...hope you all enjoy it and please comment and review! I will not update without them, I may be able to update with ONE more chapter before I need those applications for two more girls!**


	5. Showers and Tears

**Alright folks...I got ONE application for the boys...but that is alright cause it was a good application! The lucky girl will be introduced today! I hope she likes the chapter and how I have twisted her into it! . YAH but I need more comments and reviews people or I WILL stop writing this! OH and it isn't the Kim Taehee you are all thinking of either! . OK now for the next chapter!**

While everything was going on in the DBSK house, something else was going on back in America. Something that could affect the others a great deal in fact. But that something was so very simple too.

"Where is my Changmin t-shirt? AH! FOUND IT!" Standing up, the tanned girl put on the shirt and walked over to the mirror smiling. At her reflection, she paused. "Should I wear this at a reunion thing? I don't really like getting dressed up...AISH but I have to!" Throwing off the t-shirt she rummaged around in her closet until she found a dress she liked well enough. "OK now I just need to get to the airport!"

**Back in Korea, MinHye has just been cornered...**

"YAH unnie stop! Mianhe! MIANHE! " She broke down in giggles and I bopped her on the head and tickled her until she couldn't breathe. "What do you say to unnie?" I asked her, still tickling her.

"Mianhamnida gasp unnie-ya! I will never gasp make fun of gasp your cooking again! gasp" I let her catch her breath while I went into the living room to answer my cell which had been ringing for a few minutes. I ran to it, oblivious to the fact that Yoochun was sitting on the couch next to it. I picked up the phone and asnwered in an out-of-breathe voice, "Yobesoyo?" _**"Kim Soo-Jung?"**_answered a tinny voice. "Nae...who is this please?" _**"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim TaeHee imnida...I am from Incheon High school. I am caling in concern to your presence and the presence of a Kim MinHye and Lee Haemin? Are you all attending the reunion tonight?"**_I gasped aloud and asked if she could hold for one moment. When she agreed, I shouted for MinHye and Haemin to get in the living room right away. When they showed their faces I asked them about what this woman had said. "What is this about an Incheon High reunion tonight?" Then I paused, noticing that Jaejoong, Yunho, Xiah, and Changmin had joined us in the living room, about the same time I noticed Yoochun sitting next to me. _'When did he get there? OH he must have already been there...he is sitting kinda close though...ah and he smells so good! YAH SOO-JUNG WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!'_ I mentally slapped myself and continued, "Was anyone going to tell me about this?" I noticed sheepish looks and realized that I wasn't supposed to know. I turned back to the phone. "Kim Taehee-sshi?" _**"Nae?"**_"Would you mind terribly calling back a little later?" _**"Mianhamnida, Miss Kim. But I need to know now if you are going to attend."**_ I shot a glare to Haemin and MinHye, who visibly shrunk back. I sighed. "Nae, nae. I will go, and the others will be attending as well." _**"I see. Kahmsah hamnida for your help in clearing that up, Miss Kim and I hope to see you at the reunion later! Anyeonghaseyo!"**_"Nae, anyeonghaseyo." I hung up and sighed again before looking at my friends.

"Well Haemin-ah. You were going to trick me again weren't you?" She nodded slowly, trying not to smile. I could see from here she didn't feel the least bit bad about it. I sighed again. "Alright. Lets get ready then...AH wait!" I thought back to when I packed. "I can't go. I don't have anything nice to wear." I sat back, triumphant. They couldn't make me go if I had nothing to wear, right? They tried anyway.

"Unnie, you can just BUY something to wear!" MinHye walked over and hunched down. "You KNOW you wanna go." She tried to make puppy eyes but I didn't fall for it. "No I can't. You may not know but I don't have alot of money. I can't just go out and buy things all willy-nilly!" I heard Yoochun laugh and looked over. _'Damn I forgot he could understand me! I don't want him to know I am so poor!'_ While mentally freaking out, he said something. I had to ask him to repeat himself and then understood why he laughed. "You said willy-nilly. Who says that nowadays? How old are you REALLY?" He laughed again and I turned red. I went quietly to my bag, got some things, turned and said, "I am going to take a shower. I will only be a little while. Haemin-ah and MinHye-ah...figure out how to get to the reunion on your own. I am going out job-hunting when I am finished." I turned and walked away.

**Yoochunnie's POV**

I watched her leave, wondering if maybe I had gone too far. I saw her friends leave and chase after her. _'What are they going to do, chase her into the bathroom?'_ I tried not to laugh at that. I looked over at Yunho hyung and saw him watch the girls leave as well, only to follow. _'Hmmm...what is THAT about?'_ I felt the couch move and turned to see Changmin and Jaejoong hyung sit down next to me.

"Hyung?"

"Nae, Changmin-ah?"

"Hyung...what did you say to her? She left in a hurry. And her face was all red." I internally slapped myself. _'Her face was red? Ah I must have made her angry...or maybe embarrassed...WHAT is WRONG with me? How am I supposed to get her to like me if I only do that?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "He teased her. She left so that he wouldn't know she had a red face." I looked at Jaejoong hyung.

"Hyung...how did you know? You don't speak English." He looked back at me. "I know because she does the same thing I do when I am embarrassed. She hides it. That and the fact that you had laughed at something before speaking. I guessed it. Maybe you should apologize to her." For some reason, having him tell me to apologize to her made me angry. It was stupid really, because I agreed.

"YAH hyung and maybe YOU should apologize to her too! For being such an ass to her since you met her! OH that's right, you don't speak English!" I got up and walked into the bedroom. Slamming the door, I sat on my bed and put my hands on my face. _'I just shouted at hyung...will he be angry? I don't know what happened. And I called him an ass and said he couldn't speak English! What do I do?'_ I layed back and thought about Soo-Jung. _'I didn't mean to embarrass her. AISH I screwed up big, didn't I?'_ I sighed.

**Soo-Jung's POV**

_'I can't believe I just left like that!'_ I walked out of the bathroom, all clean and less embarrassed and red. Walking toward the living room, I heard voiced and stopped. I peeked around the corner to see MinHye and Yunho on the couch speaking in low voices. _'They better not be making more plans to trick me!'_ I stopped that thought as soon as I saw the look she gave him. He stood up and turned to leave, and she got up and said his name. When he turned to her, she closed her eyes and hugged him around his middle. He looked down at her, shocked. Then the moment were ruined when I sneezed. I hide back around the corner, took a breath, and walked back around like I had no idea that anything had gone on. They had parted and she was walking toward the kitchen when I entered. I sneezed again, and she turned to me. "Unnie are you alright?" "Nae...just some dust or something. No worries!" I smiled at her and placed my dirty clothes in a bag I brought only for that. I walked back out not saying anything, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, and bumped into Jaejoong. Before I could land not so nicely on my butt however, he caught me and set me back to my feet again. I blushed then tried to hide it as I stammered out, "Mi-mianhe, Jaejoong. Kahms-kahmsah h-hamnida." I went to walk around him but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned back to him to see him look at me quickly then away. _'He is avoiding looking at me. AISH I am such an idiot he must be so angry!'_ I tried to apologize again. "Jaejoong? Mianhe...mianhe I didn't mean to-" I was once again stopped by his hand, this time held up close to my mouth to keep me from speaking. _'OH NO! He hates me!'_ I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help it. As he was starting to say something, a small sob broke through. He stopped and looked up at me, surprise clearly on his face. "Wait-" He tried to say but I couldn't help it, once I started I couldn't stop. Tears filled my eyes and I shook trying not to cry. _'What is wrong with me? Maybe he wasn't angry? He said wait...in English! But why do I feel so sad and hurt at the possibility that he hates me? I can't stop...I can't...I have...I have to get away from him...I don't want him to see...NO!'_ Too late, my tears fell from my eyes before I could hide them. I could see him hold up his hand and ddn't understand what he was doing until I felt him wipe some of my tears away. I looked up at him, shocked. I mean if he hated me, why was he trying to comfort me?

"Please...don'...don' do that..." His broken English was so cute but I was too upset to notice. What I DID notice however was that he told me not to cry. _'He probably hates when girls cry...so he hates me more now!'_ I hiccupped and tried to turn away to run when I felt him pull me in his direction, not realizing until it was done that he was holding me. As I listened to his heartbeat and started to calm down, I heard him say something in Korean, something that sounded an awful lot like he was apologizing. I started to hug him but stopped and pushed away slighlty to look up at him instead. As I was going to ask him what he said I heard someone gasp behind me.

**Yep that's right. a cliffhanger. Just cause I felt like it! . Ah I will write more soon but I have someone who is very hyper and wants to read her part and I need to get off of the computer soon so NYAH! dodges flying debris YES I promise to update again soon NO WORRIES! . Enjoy and PLEASE read and review or comment!**


	6. Reunions and Karaoke

**Alright I am starting with the last part of the last chapter so deal with it! The next part is in someone else's POV...and I will be doing more than just Soo-Jung and Yoochunnie's POV by the way! . Please enjoy!**

I walked back out not saying anything, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, and bumped into Jaejoong. Before I could land not so nicely on my butt however, he caught me and set me back to my feet again. I blushed then tried to hide it as I stammered out, "Mi-mianhe, Jaejoong. Kahms-kahmsah h-hamnida." I went to walk around him but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned back to him to see him look at me quickly then away. _'He is avoiding looking at me. AISH I am such an idiot he must be so angry!'_ I tried to apologize again. "Jaejoong? Mianhe...mianhe I didn't mean to-" I was once again stopped by his hand, this time held up close to my mouth to keep me from speaking. _'OH NO! He hates me!'_ I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help it. As he was starting to say something, a small sob broke through. He stopped and looked up at me, surprise clearly on his face. "Wait-" He tried to say but I couldn't help it, once I started I couldn't stop. Tears filled my eyes and I shook trying not to cry. _'What is wrong with me? Maybe he wasn't angry? He said wait...in English! But why do I feel so sad and hurt at the possibility that he hates me? I can't stop...I can't...I have...I have to get away from him...I don't want him to see...NO!'_ Too late, my tears fell from my eyes before I could hide them. I could see him hold up his hand and didn't understand what he was doing until I felt him wipe some of my tears away. I looked up at him, shocked. I mean if he hated me, why was he trying to comfort me?

"Please...don'...don' do that..." His broken English was so cute but I was too upset to notice. What I DID notice however was that he told me not to cry. _'He probably hates when girls cry...so he hates me more now!'_ I hiccupped and tried to turn away to run when I felt him pull me in his direction, not realizing until it was done that he was holding me. As I listened to his heartbeat and started to calm down, I heard him say something in Korean, something that sounded an awful lot like he was apologizing. I started to hug him but stopped and pushed away slightly to look up at him instead. As I was going to ask him what he said I heard someone gasp behind me.

**Mystery POV**

Walking down the hall on the way to the living room I heard someone stuttering and stopped, looking up and ahead to where two people seemed not to notice me. I saw Soo-Jung finish thanking Hyung and start to walk past him and towards me. _'YAH how do I explain my being here? I can't even speak English! What do-' _ My frantic thoughts were interrupted when I saw hyung's hand stop her and she turned to him. I heard "Jaejoong? Minahe...mianhe I didn't mean to-" and saw as he cut her off by putting a hand to her mouth. _'What is going on here? Did I miss something?'_ Once again though my thoughts were interrupted, this time by the slight shaking of Soo-Jung and hyung's surprise masking his face. He started to say "Wait-" but it was then then I heard the little sniffle followed by the sob that racked her frame. I watched as his hand brushed her face in a light caress to wipe away what I knew were tears and I closed my eyes. _'What am I doing standing here? I shouldn't be seeing this, this is private!'_ I realized that the soft look I saw whenever he saw her meant he liked her, although they had only known each other a few days. Opening my eyes as he tried to speak to her, I struggled to understand his broken speech. "Please...don'...don' do that..." _'What did he say? Hmm I thinks he is trying to comfort her!'_ I heard a hiccup and returned to watching as she tried to turn away to run the opposite way when I saw him pull her toward him and saw him hold her and murmur an apology in Korean. I couldn't hear everything he said though and saw as she first raised her arms, like as to hug him, but instead pushed him away with curiousity on her face. I wasn't sure if something was about to happen but I tried to turn away and banged into Yoochun hyung who gasped audibly. _'CRAP now they are gonna see me here!'_

**Soo-Jung's POV**

At the gasp I looked around Jaejoong to see Changmin, who was struggling to get past a very shocked then very angry Yoochun. _'Why is he looking over at us like that? Did I do something wrong? OH!'_ Realizing I was still in Jaejoong's arms, I pulled away. Turning to Jaejoong, I bowed and said, "Kahmsah hamnida again, Jaejoong. And mianhe..." More quietly I said, "Kahmsah hamnida." and pointed to my face, meaning the tears. Walking toward Changmin I tapped at his shoulder and pointed to another room, and he nodded, understanding. I looked at Yoochun but he wouldn't look at me, so I touched his arm and found all of the muscles tensed. In touching him I got his attention and he looked down at me with an emotion I couldn't understand fast enough before it went away and he smiled.

"Micky...may I call you Yoochun? I really like that name better..." I smiled softly. "Yes, that's fine. Did something happen?" He looked back toward where Jaejoong still stood and back at me.

"Something...happen? Oh no no, Yoochun nothing at all...I was upset about something and Jaejoong tried to make me feel better! Really nothing don't worry." I smiled again, nervously this time. When he looked at me doubtfully I poked him. "And anyway I am going to go have Changmin show me his favorite movie or something ok?" I walked away slowly, contemplating the looks I saw on his face and trying to interpret everything that had just happened. I sat down next to Changmin and he pointed to his case of cds and movies. "WOW!" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and waved a hand toward the case, and I guessed he meant for me to take a look. He had SO many movies! AH I spent a good while pointing out movies and cds that I also liked, while the whole time in the back of my head something else had my attention. _'What was that look all about and why did Jaejoong hold me?'_

**Jaejoong's POV**

_'I DO need to apologize to her. Even though I haven't done anything wrong, I may have come off as cold...and I have seen the looks she gives me, where she is afraid. Probably thinks I hate her...That isn't true at all...'_ I felt something bump into me and looked down to see the object of my thoughts standing there stuttering. _'Is...is she apologizing to ME? She didn't do anything!'_ She started to walk past and I put a hand on her soulder before I knew it. Turning around, she looked up at me and I looked away, needing to gather my thoughts. At the sound of my name I realized she was speaking and held up my hand to her mouth to stop her before I lost my nerve to apologize. "Mi-" I stopped, looking up at her again. _'Did she just...sob?'_ "Wait-" Looking at her face, which was turning red, and her eyes brimming with tears, I saw she was about to cry and it was because of me! Feeling horrible as her tears started their descent down her pale cheek, I unknowingly brought my hand up to wipe her tears away. _'Her skin is so soft...even crying she is pretty...'_

Trying to remember words of comfort, I also remembered she didn't speak Korean. I tried to tell her not to cry, that it would be alright but all I could manage was "Please...don'...don' do that." I could hear my thick accent in the small English words and hoped she understood me. I heard her hiccup and sob again, and she turned to walk away from me. _'You can't just let her leave, Jaejoong. You have to make her feel better, you have to hold her and feel her warmth and tell her how you feel-'_ Ignoring the last of those thoughts, I followed my instincts and grabbed her, pulling her toward me. As I held her the only things I could think were of how she molded perfectly into my arms and how warm she was and how good she smelled. _'I wonder if she will be offended or if she will hug me...I really want her to put her arms around me and I don't know why...'_ Just then I felt her arms pushing against me, pushing me away. She looked up into my face, into my eyes, with a questioning look. _'Maybe I should...kiss her...'_ Then I heard it. The gasp from behind us.

I turned with Soo-Jung, looking to see who had interrupted us, and saw Changmin and Yoochun, but the only thing that had my attention was the fact that Soo-Jung was still in my arms. I felt her move and looked down to see her bow to me and thank me again. She apologized, thanked me yet again and started to walk off. As I watched her walk away from me and felt the lack of warmth in my arms, I looked again to Yoochun's expression. _'Why does he look so angry?'_ Then I saw the look he gave her when she pulled on his arm and spoke to him. He said something and looked back at me again then back down to her. She replied and he gave her a doubtful look, but she muttered something and walked off, following Changmin's earlier path.

Alone again in the hallway, Yoochun looked back at me with something akin to a death glare. Then he spoke quietly but with very tense words, "Hyung I don't understand what just happened but I don't think you should touch her anymore. I think I really like her and I am telling you now to back off. You only embarrass and hurt her anyway." He stopped and sighed, getting less tense. "Hyung...mianhe...I don't mean to hurt you and I really came to apologize to you about earlier. I truly don't know what came over me and I just...I'm sorry. Please forgive me." With that he rubbed his hand over his face and walked off. I was left alone with my thoughts, which were quite simple.

_'What just happened here?'_

**Later that night, Soo-Jung's POV**

I yawned, wishing that they hadn't found a way to get me here. I REALLY hated to dress up, and I hated any type of place where many others are dressed up and bragging about their lives. It may have only been 3 years since graduation but many had already become successful. Again I cursed MinHye and Haemin for dragging me here.

**Flashback**

"UNNIE! Unnie come here! Quick!" At MinHye's panicked voice I got up from where I had been sitting reading my favorite book on the couch (or my bed whichever it happens to be at the time) and rushed into the room I heard her voice come from. I skidded to a stop though when I saw what they had really wanted and tried to back out but MinHye pointed to the door and Yunho closed it behind me. I turned slowly shaking my head.

"OH no no no, MinHye-ah, it ISN'T happening. You can get that out of your head RIGHT now." I glared around the room, noticing everyone was here and watching me, also noticing Yoochun and Jaejoong sitting on opposite sides and going back and forth between glaring at each other and looking at me. _'The hell is that all about?'_ Shaking my head again I moved toward the door of the room, not looking at the dress which Haemin had held up at my entrance. But at getting to the door I found that Yunho wouldn't move! "Please...Yunho...please move." He just looked at me with this weird smile and I realized he knew what I was saying and didn't care! Turning quickly I saw looks of satisfaction drop from the faces of my friends and looks of fear appear instead. _'That's right be afraid!'_ I thought to myself as I moved toward them. But I was surprised again when, instead of them running away and then me catching them, I was caught instead! I looked at the hands holding my arms and up at Yoochun, who was now holding me back from what I was sure would have been a very violent frenzy on my friends. Haemin walked over and said, "Make sure you hold her tight, Yoochun. She is actually very strong and very good at getting away." She smiled and I thought I saw little devil horns on her head. When I looked at MinHye for help, she sprouted those same horns and moved closer too. I felt Yoochun squeeze my arms gently but take a different stance behind me, probably so I couldn't get away. I looked at Jaejoong helplessly but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Yoochun's hands on my arms and at his face. I realized then that I was getting no help. A little while later, after MinHye and Haemin had dragged me into the bathroom that was connected and dressed me up, they spent some more time putting on a little makeup and doing my hair. Then they left me to 'run free' as they put it. I just sat there. When they came back in they were all dressed and ready to go.

"OK unnie we are going to show those boys what we look like and YOU are going to deal with it. And then we are taking said boys to the reunion." MinHye smiled shyly and said, "Yunho is my date." I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Haemin.

"Let me guess, your date is...Changmin? Yoochun? Come on, tell me." I stopped when I saw the blush creep up her cheeks. _'She really does have a date too! Am I to be dateless then? Ah I wonder who her date is though...'_ She coughed quietly and looked away, saying, "Junsu is my date, unnie. And we got you a date too!" _'Oh no...they GOT me a date? Like I couldn't get one for myself? AISH not that I even want to GO to this stupid thing!'_

Standing me up, they pushed me out the door and into the room where all I could hear were intakes of breath and then silence. I didn't even open my eyes, because I knew what their faces looked like.

At 5'3, I was just a little too heavy and I wasn't very attractive at all. I had long black hair, down to my hips, and emerald green eyes. A nose that was too small and upturned and a mouth that wasn't full enough on top and too full on the bottom. My chest and hips were too big. In removing my glasses they had also made me blind.

I felt the tears begin and tried to hold them in. _'UGH Soo-Jung...crying twice in one day? Have you reverted to a baby then?'_ Then I felt a tugging on my hand and opened my eyes. MinHye turned me around and gave me a little compact box and told me to hold on to it while she helped me. "Help me? With what?" I asked, even as she tried to grab my face. After some struggling, I had the contacts in. I turned again, sickly wanting to see the looks on their faces, on Jaejoong's face. What I saw surprised me. Junsu and Yunho were staring at their repective dates and Changmin kept looking at all three of us, but alot at Haemin. _'I wonder if he likes her...'_ Then I saw Yoochun and Jaejoong, who had risen at my entrance and were standing together. They were just staring open-mouthed at me. Staring. Feeling self-conscious I looked down. Feeling someone touch my hand I looked back up at Yoochun, who had a smile on his face.

"Soo-Jung-ah, why are you looking so down? You look much prettier when you smile." He poked me and I poked him back, saying, "You think I am pretty? Are you blind? Maybe you need my contacts." I smiled.

"You are right, I am blind." My heart dropped and the joking feeling went away. "You aren't pretty. You are beautiful. Stunning, even." I looked up at him, shocked speechless. "I am your date, Soo-Jung-ah, I hope you don't mind."

"Ani...no I don't mind." I looked in the corner of my eye to see Jaejoong still staring, no longer open-mouthed, his hands clenched at his side. Then he caught my eyes with his and stopped, smiling at me. Blushing, I turned away as MinHye came back out, this time with her shoes on and her full height revealed. _'Wow, she is so beautiful...'_

MinHye stood with a dress that landed just above hers knees, showing off her long legs. Her small shoulders were covered in a gauzy fabric, and her hair was up in a simple bun with little wisps around her face. Her face was very pretty, framed by her black hair and her side bangs. She had big hazel eyes, a somewhat longish nose that didn't look ugly but suited her face just fine, and a small mouth that right now was curved in a nervous smile. In looking at her eyes again, I saw she was looking to Yunho, waiting for him to say something. After he complimented her and she blushed, Haemin was next. I looked back at the doorway just in time to see Junsu walk up to her and lead her out.

Haemin of course was mind-numbingly pretty. She had her hair only half up, the rest falling down around her shoulders. She wore a longer dress than MinHye, but only a little. She had pretty brown eyes that sparkled and a small nose leading to a small full mouth. She had on a blue dress, where MinHye's was red. My own dress was black, which was lucky because black is slimming. After our little show we waited for the boys to also dress, as they were all going with us. When they came out one by one they were all so handsome it made me feel worse about my own image. Then Jaejoong and Yoochun came out. My jaw dropped, I know cause I could feel it hit the floor. Junsu and Changmin had on something like a suit, except for the tie, Yoochun had the same only he had a tie. They matched their dates, and Changmin matched Haemin. But when Jaejoong and Yoochun walked out I forgot all about that. I think I forgot my own name, and I definitely forgot how to speak. Yoochun had on a simple outfit, dress pants, a dress shirt, a necklace. But maybe it was the way he came out or the smile he sent my way..._'He is damn sexy! AISH what do I do? Smile and nod, smile and...WOAH...'_ For at that moment, only a few seconds behind, came Jaejoong. He was also wearing just a simple outfit, with a necklace on, but he also had a hat in his hand and no smile on his face. _'Ah he is sexy too! Ah I think he may even be sexier than Yoochun...Jaejoong...I wish you were my date...'_ I shook my head and got rid of those thoughts. No matter what had occurred earlier, there was NO WAY he could stand me long enough to even be my date for a silly reunion.

**Back to the reunion**

I sighed for about the millionth time since I had left the apartment. _'AH I hope no one recognizes me...'_ But as luck would have it just as I thought that, someone yelled my name. I turned.

Standing there, with a big but uncomfortable smile on her face, was Jennifer Park, my old friend and the only one who was so smart she was in our grade and at our graduation. And then I turned against her when someone decided to deceive me and I thought the wrong things. Here she was, after three years, with a smile on her face and what looked like tears in her eyes. She came closer nervously and I smiled at her.

"Jennifer...Jen is that you? I can hardly recognize you! You are so grown up!" She laughed and swatted me on the arm. "Don't lie, Soo-Jung-ah. It is just that YOU are so old!" I laughed with her.

"Who has made Soo-Jung-ah laugh like this?" I heard Yoochun come up behind me and turned. Yoochun had gone and put away my jacket and gotten me a drink, like a gentlemen. Next to him were Jaejoong and

"Choikang Changmin!" I turned back around to see Jen turn red and grab the nearest chair. Sitting down, she took deep breaths. I heard Changmin come up next to me chuckling. In Korean he asked something, and I had to ask Haemin what it was. After she told me I sat down next to Jen and asked, "He asked if he knows you. Does he?" She looked up at me then at him, saying only, "I know him alright. Dong Bang Shin Ki." I understood immediately. She was a fan! So I decided to intervene, since the last time I had introduced her to someone she was very shy and almost fainted, and that wasn't anyone she was a fan of!

I got Haemin to be the translator and started. "Jen, this is Choikang Changmin." He waved. "Changmin, this is Jennifer Park, but I am confident she won't mind if you call her Jen." She nodded and Haemin repeated it in Korean. He tried to speak English for her.

"My...name is Choikang Changmin...nice to meet you, Jen." I giggled internally. _'That was SO adorable! Awww, they would make a great pair.'_ Then I stopped. I hadn't done any matchmaking in years, I would probably do more damage then good. I felt Yoochun's hand touch my arm then, and looked at him.

"My name is Park Yoochun, you can call me-" "Micky! Ooops...sorry..." She blushed. "It's alright." He laughed. "Yes, you can call me Micky." By that time the others had arrived at the table, and I introduced everyone, stuttering nervously when I got to Jaejoong.

"Please, feel free to be yourselves. I won't be annoying or anything, I really only came to see Soo-Jung-ah." She blushed again. "Actually about that," she turned to me and said quietly, " I notice that Haemin and MinHye call you unnie. Can...can I call you unnie too?" she paused, and looked up at me through her lashes. _'Why is she asking that? Why would she WANT to, after everything...?'_

"Jen...of course you can." I smiled at her.

All in all, even though I was still confused about earlier and I was still nervous about Jen, I think I actually had a great time! Alot of people in our class didn't really know DBSK, and the ones that did were polite and didn't harrass them, although they did end up having to give out autographs. I saw a few girls hug Jaejoong and Yoochun and got jealous. _'I don't get to hug them like that. I am a fan too you know! In fact I preordered their new cd!'_ Then I gasped. I totally had forgotten about that! I had put the shipping address as DBSK's apartment! OH what was I going to do, I hadn't known who it was! I rushed over and found Haemin and pulled her aside.

"Haemin-ah...I preordered the Mirotic album, do you remember?" "Nae, unnie, and?" I let it sink in for a second before I heard her gasp with realization too. "You had that shipped to the apartment! What if they see it? It would be so funny!" She laughed and I bopped her on the head. "No it wouldn't. They don't know I am a fan, do they? Did I tell them? OH they are gonna think I am so wierd...AISH and Jaejoong will hate me even more!" She stopped laughing then and looked at me closely. "Wait. You think Jaejoong hates you?" I nodded. "Well, have you asked him?" I shook my head. Then I told her about earlier, but only a little. I left out the part before it and the part about Yoochun. "I think I really like him, Haemin-ah but I can feel it isn't mutual and I am starting to really like Yoochun too. And I think Yoochun might like me as well! At least, he has been acting like he has...maybe it is just me." I stood up. It looked like Haemin was going to say something but she was interrupted by Junsu and Yoochun calling our names. "I will talk to you later about this unnie ok? Don't forget!" With that she dragged me over to the boys and we got ready to leave. We were going to go to a movie and then get some dinner, and maybe go out dancing before we all headed home. As we were leaving however, Jen came over. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye again weren't you?" She frowned and I scratched the back of my head. "Mianhe, Jen. Hey how about coming with us?" I turned and asked the others, and after their agreements I turned back to Jen and nodded. "So do you want to come?" She nodded and ran to get her jacket. I laughed and we all got in the car and waited for her. She didn't take long and we were off in a hurry!

**Later on that night**

After the movie and dinner, and instead of dancing, we decided to go to karaoke. I declined, saying I REALLY didn't think it was a good idea, but everyone else agreed and dragged me along. Among many drinks and snack foods and friends, I had a great time. Until Yoochun decided to get me up and get me to sing. I told him I didn't really know the words to any songs, but Haemin and MinHye spoke louder and denied that, saying that DBSK and Super Junior were my favorite groups and that I could sing like Christinia. I glared and told them to shut up, but it was too late.

"You are a DBSK fan Soo-Jung-ah? Well then, lets get a DBSK song for you to sing!" I tried to say no, I really did, but he volunteered to sing with me.

"Please, Yoochunnie, I don't want to embarrass myself, especially not with your songs and in front of you guys." He stopped, looking at me silently before speaking.

"Did you just call me...Yoochunnie?" I laughed nervously, embarrassed. "Nae...mianhe I didn't mean to say something wrong...I think I might be a tad drunk though..." He laughed and told me it was alright, to call him Yoochunnie if I really wanted to. Then he picked a DBSK song.

"Here, So-Jung-ah, to make it easier, I picked the English version of Hug. What part would you like to sing?" At that, MinHye shouted out that my favorite parts to sing were Jaejoong and Changmin's, and I whacked her on the head.

**OK I think that is long enough for now I don't really feel like writing more...actually that is a lie but who cares as long as I update again soon? For a certain Jen, I hope that I did ok with you in this chapter and maybe I can manage to get you to stay with us in the apartment! . Please everyone, read and review and comment! Mirotic HWAITING!**


	7. Singing and Sleeping Together

**I AM BACK! Yes that is right, three days in a row I update! . OK read and enjoy!**

I turned back to Yoochun. "I really don't think it is a good idea to get me to sing...trust me when I say I REALLY cannot sing!" Then I heard the music start. "If you can get her to orget we are here she will sing!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and glared, then stopped when I heard Yoochun singing. He was singing the other parts, his and Xiah and Yunho's! I looked at the group in front of me and closed my eyes. I heard Haemin whisper something, and the music start again. And MinHye was right, in closing my eyes and forgetting they were there, I was free to sing!

"Once I say I love you I think you would be gone, oh baby...cause we are too young to love so I can say let alone...hold you in my arms..." I started daydreaming about a certain someone singing this the me and ended up getting lost in it and singing the whole song with Yoochun only singing the chorus with me. I couldn't help it I loved the song and singing felt so good! After the music stopped my daydream and my euphoria were drowned out in applause. I opened my eyes and realized what I had done. I saw everyone with a look of awe on their face and they were just clapping. No shouts of "You suck!" or "Stop singing!" or anything. I looked to Jaejoong and saw he had the same look as everyone else. When he saw me looking, he smiled slightly. That smile faltered, however, at the same time I felt Yoochun put his hand on my shoulder. Breaking eye contact with Jaejoong I turned to see Yoochun smiling wildly at me and shaking his head.

"You lied, pretty girl. You told me you couldn't sing!" He laughed. "Have you heard yourself?" I nodded. "Well then not recently because that sure didn't sound as horrible as you said it would." Everyone murmured sounds of agreement, and I felt my face flush again. I whispered a thank you and sat down next Jaejoong. Haemin shot up and dragged Junsu and Yoochun (who had been heading over to me, most likey to sit on the other side where there was a space) up to the stage, sending me a wink over her shoulder and mouthing "Good luck!" at me. _'What the hell does that mean?'_ Then I realized I was sitting next to Jaejoong and recalled the conversation from earlier. _'Dammit she thinks I am gonna try and do something to get him to like me again? HA no matter what I do that isn't going to happen, why bother?'_ I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see his face turned slightly toward me. _'Is he doing the same thing I am doing?!'_ I took a breath and turned to face him, shocked when he seemed to do the same. Both of us shocked into temporary silence, we just stared at each other. Then I heard the song change and broke eye contact again for the second time that night to see that nothing had changed but the song. Haemin was still rocking it out with Yoochun and Junsu. I turned back to Jaejoong.

"Listen, Jaejoong. Mianhe...about earlier..."I pointed to my face again and blushed. "and kahmsah hamnida too." I smiled. I braved a look into his face to see a soft smile that reached his eyes. His hand reached over and brushed away some hair that had gotten into my eyes. I just stared stupidly at him, being unable to say anything coherent.

"Mianhe hajime, Soo-Jung-ah. Mianhe...to yoo...I am sowwy. I..did not..." He inhaled sharply in frusteration. "Yoo...cry. I did not..." He stopped again, anger clearly marking his handsome features. I touched his hand, which had stopped and rested on my cheek. _'His hand is so warm...'_

"Jaejoong..." He looked up at me. "Jaejoong-ah..." I said more softly. I heard him intake breath again, this time in surprise at my informal use of his name. I looked at him again. "Please...don't be sorry...uh...mianhe hajime. It isn't your fault really. Do..." I took a breath and plunged on. "Do you hate me? Cause I don't want you to hate me...I...think...I might like..." I was interrupted by a giggling noise and looked over at MinHye, who had her arms wrapped around Yunho and was making out with him. Stunned, I just sat there dumbly until reason kicked in and I realized that they might be drunk and embarrassed by this in the morning, and turned back to Jaejoong. He was smiling at the pair and I pointed to them and nodded. He nodded back and I stood up and got one of MinHye's arms and tugged. When she just slapped me away and returned to kissing Yunho, I employed Jen and Haemin (who wanted to take pictures first before helping) and Yoochun and Junsu in splitting up the amorous pair. MinHye was much stronger than her small frame suggested.

After that the night kind of died down. The mood with Jaejoong had died down too, but I kept catching him looking at me with a strange look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out about me or wasn't sure of something. By the time we left, it was in the morning and the youngest of our group was dead asleep, having snuck some drinks in herself. Being unable to wake her and unable to carry her with my drunken arms, Changmin helped instead. We decided to take her to the apartment for the night because she wasn't going to be telling where she was staying anytime soon. When we arrived, I was woken up by a gentle hand on my face, and looked with bleary eyes onto the form of Jaejoong. I sat up and looked around to see everyone else had gone upstairs but me and him. In trying to stand up, I fell instead onto the hard pavement and cut my hands and knees. I felt him tug on my arm and pulled away.

"Mi-mianhe...I can...I can do it..."As soon as I finished that sentence I fell back down. All of a sudden I felt myself flying up and waved my arms about before settling about his shoulders in an awkward sort of hug, for he had picked me up and was carrying me into the building. I murmured incoherently and nuzzled my face into his neck. _'Mhmm he smells good alright...so warm...OH I feel so tired...zzzzzz'_

**Jaejoong's POV**

She murmured something into my shoulder and then placed her head onto my neck. I stiffened slightly then relaxed, enjoying the feel of her in my arms and her smell permeating around me. While in the elevator I looked down onto her face, thinking about earlier. _'What was she saying? AISH I need to learn English fast...did she...say she liked me? No no that wasn't it. She probably wanted to get my help with Yoochun.'_ In thinking his name, I tensed again. All night he had been with her except for the brief time early in the evening. He had gotten drunk though and had been unable to escort Soo-Jung to the apartment, although he tried anyway. Instead Changmin sent him up with himself and Jen, who it seemed he had taken an immediate liking to. Xiah and Yunho went with their respective dates next, forgetting Soo-Jung and me in the process. Thus leaving time for me to be alone with her. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _'What did I just do? You are so lucky no one saw, Jaejoong. And knowing that Yoochun likes her...'_ I looked up at the DING when the elevator arrived at the right floor, and walked to the door. Then I realized to get to the keys I would need to put Soo-Jung down, and looked back down at her. She seemed so comfortable.

"Soo-Jung-ah..." I said softly. "I know you don't understand me but I need to put you down." She murmured something in response, and I took that as an affirmative to set her down. She was shaky, and grabbed at me, placing her arms around my waist and her head on my chest. "Jae...joongie-ah..." I looked down at her, surprised like earlier when she called me Jaejoong-ah.

"Nae?" I asked quietly, not wanting to really wake her but wanting to know what she wanted.

"Jae...joongie-ah..." She said again. "Under...my skin...saranghae..." In hearing that I almost dropped the keys I had held up to the door. _'Did she just...no...she couldn't have...just get her into bed Jaejoong. Just let her rest.'_

I opened the door and picked her back up again, relishing her arms around me again. When I saw that Yoochun had taken her couch (I had taken to calling it her couch) I sighed and brought her into the bedroom and stood there for a second staring. MinHye and Yunho...Haemin and Junsu...even Jen and Changmin...they had all fallen asleep together on the beds, leaving only two choices for me. Give Soo-Jung the bed and stay up, or sleep on the bed with her. _'Be the gentlemen, and remember your friend likes her. Just set her on the bed and get a chair out in the living room or something. Better not to sleep on the floor, I might get stepped on...'_ My thoughts trailed off when her hand grabbed my neck suddenly. Looking at her, it seemed she was in the throes of a nightmare, probably from the achohol. I set her down on the bed and tried to stand back up, only to have her lock her arms around me. Rather than fall on her, I steadied myself and tried again. When she wouldn't let go and called my name, I was helpless to resist. As I lay down next to her and put the blanket over her, she started to cry. _'Is the nightmare that bad?'_ To help her I woke her up. She sat up halfway upon waking and looked back at me. Seeming to know who I was, she smiled, laying back down. She began curling up to me, and as I let her I placed my arms around her. _'Just a small nap then. Before Yoochun wakes up, I can take this time to be with her. I can pretend that it is me she likes.'_ I heard her say my name again then settle down into a deep sleep. Kissing her forehead again, I held her tighter and started to drift off with the plan to wake back up in a few minutes or even an hour to remove myself from the situation which was bound to occur should we be found together like this. I felt her hand move up to my face and opened my eyes to see her looking back at me with clear eyes. _'Is she really drunk?'_ Then I heard her say something in English and next thing I knew she had moved toward me and was kissing me. _"So this is what kissing her is like. How nice...'_ After a few moments I felt her go slack and opened my eyes again, not realizing I had closed them in the first place. She had fallen back to sleep, and I decided to do the same.

Coming back out of a dream I was having in which Soo-Jung and I were happy together and Yoochun had found someone else, I saw light and figured out that it was sunlight at much the same time as I heard movement in the room.

**Alright folks...what do you think? Read and review and comment! .**


	8. The Fight

**Alright chapter 8 is here! Even though there were no comments or reviews for the last one...cries until Jaejoongie comforts me OK anyway I hope you all enjoy the next chapter cause either the end of this one or the next one we are moving forward a few months! .**

**Soo-Jung's POV**

I woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the wonderful dream world I was in with Jaejoong. Of course in this dream world I had confessed that I loved him and we kissed, but unfortunately upon waking I knew it was all just a dream. Besides, confessing to Jaejoong might hurt Yoochun's feelings, and I didn't want to cause any problems between them. Especially since they were in the same group and had to be for the contract that they had signed. Sighing, I tried to move my arm only to realize that I was stuck. Or rather, something was stuck on me, or over me. Unwilling to do so but curiously doing so anyway, I cracked open an eye to look down and saw arms around me. On seeing that I opened both my eyesand looked into the face of whom I expected to be Yoochun but instead was the man I had just dreamed about. My Jaejoong was sleeping soundly, with his mouth partially open and his hair in his face. _'He looks so peaceful...ah is he blushing?!'_ Out of nowhere his cheeks began turning pink. _'I wonder who he is dreaming about...probably not me...how did I end up here like this? Mmmm but he is warm...'_ I nuzzled into his embrace a little more, fighting back a giggle when his arms automatically tightened around me. I managed to free my arm and brushed back some of the hair in his face. He stirred, and my hand and heart stopped cold, but he only rubbed his hand on my back and nuzzled his head into my neck and went back to sleeping quietly. I let out a small sigh of relief that he hadn't woken up. Thinking back, I wondered more about how I ended up in this blissful but dangerous situation. I remembered the moments alone with him, and then I briefly remembered trying to pull MinHye off of Yunho, who seemed not to want to let go of her just as much as she didn't want to let go of him. _;How nice, it seems they really do like each other.'_ Thinking on that, I lifted my head up a bit, careful not to disturb the sleeping angel on me, and looked around. It seemed everyone had fallen asleep much in the same way, including MinHye and Yunho. Then I noticed that Yunho was awake and was doing the very same thing with MinHye I had done with Jaejoong, but there wasn't any hair to be brushed away. I looked away, half afraid he may notice I was also awake and had seen the private moment and half afraid that Jaejoong would wake up if I stayed in the awkward position much longer. I took a quick look to where I could see Jen and Changmin, both spooning and obviously quite comfortable, Changmin so close to her neck I thought he may be kissing it until I realized he was just sleeping. Looking for Haemin I found her where I thought I might, with Junsu. They were on the bed next to the one I was on, her arm thrown carelessly over his body and her leg curled around his, his arm around her and his other hand holding hers. _'I wonder if I could hold Jaejoongie's hand...while he sleeps...wait, where is Yoochun? Omo...what if he sees us together like this?'_ I remembered the anger in his eyes, in his entire body, the other day and shivered. Trying to forget the sight, I put my head back down and reached behind myself to grab at Jaejoongs hand, but he pulled it away and just hugged me tighter, muttering, "Soo-Jung-ah..." My heart stopped. Trying to catch my breath, I decided I was hearing things and snuggled closer to Jaejoong, closing my eyes. When I was almost asleep again, I felt him stir and kept my eyes closed, hoping my acting wasn't rusty. I didn't want him to be even more disgusted and angry if he found out that I KNEW we were like this and still stayed where I was. I heard him yawn and then the sharp intake of breath when he found the situation he was in, and then I heard a movement in the room. Praying with all my might that it wasn't Yoochun, I cracked open an eye to look at Jaejoong's face.

**Jen's POV**

Waking up to bright sunlight I felt what must be the makings of a hangover and groaned, trying to roll over.When I managed to do so, I found I was face to face with a sleeping Changmin. _'Uh oh...how did I manage this? I need to get up...ah and I need to get to the airport! I don't want to miss my plane back home! Ah but I don't want to move away from him...'_ I sighed and lifted my arm to look at my watch. _'OH NO! I am gonna be late! I have to leave. NOW.'_ Looking again at Changmin, I sighed. Finally my dream to meet him and become friends and maybe even something more was in progress, and I had to leave. Touching his face, I gave him a small kiss on his nose and slowly got up, careful not to make noise and wake the many sleeping people I had just noticed in the room. _'Alright I just need to say bye to Soo-Jung, and get her contact info.'_ In finding her I saw Jaejoong had his arm protectively around her, his eyes tightly shut. _'Well isn't this amusing?'_ I thought with a smile. _'He is awake and knows where he is and apparently wants to stay that way! Well I am going to wake up Soo-Jung, I wonder if he stays 'asleep' or not!'_ Laughing quietly, I shook Soo-Jung. She woke very quickly, and I remembered that she had a hard time in the morning. _'Well she woke up fast...I wonder if she is doing the same thing Jaejoong is doing?'_

"Soo-Jung-ah...wake up!" She blinked up at me, then noticed where she was, and I noted that her acting was really quite good. She looked back up at me. "N-nae? What is it Jen? I was sleeping..." Did I say her acting was good? I think I might have underestimated her ability. I also noticed Jaejoong's eyes opened slightly and he was watching her. Laughing again, I answered her.

"Unnie...I have to get to the airport and wanted to say good bye." She sat up a little, but she made sure to keep Jaejoong's arm around her. Chuckling, I heard her reply.

"Jen...you are leaving? Why so soon? You can't stay?" Her questions bombarded me one after the other, and I held up my hand. Swatting my hand down, she blushed but frowned.

"Unnie, why did you do that? Well anyway...I have to get back home. This was the only flight I could afford that wasn't months away. I was also hoping I could get your number so we can keep in contact?" She nodded and I got out my phone. "You don't have to get up, I can take your number and when I call you can get the number then." I smiled. "I can see you don't want to move." She blushed. After getting her cell number I gave her an awkward hug and stood up. Heading toward the door, I made a stop at Changmin again and kissed his forehead, not noticing when he opened his eyes at me and watched me leave.

After getting to the airport I still had a half hour left and hurried to make it through customs and everything before the plane left. When I completed everything I didn't even bother to look at my watch I just ran for the gate. The second I got there, the gate closed and I saw the plane start to taxi down the runway.

"Ah damn. This isn't good."

**Junsu's POV**

I woke up to someone moving about in the room and immediately knew where I was and whos arm was around me. Trying not to move, I looked down into the sleeping face of Haemin and smiled. _'I think I will let her wake up by herself and see what happens...I really like her, maybe she won't be mad at me...'_ I looked over to the source of the sound, and saw the girl, Jen, rising from the bed and the side of a sleeping Changmin. She walked over to Jaejoong hyung and what looked like Soo-Jung and shook her, speaking to her quietly in English. I saw Soo-Jung sit up and Jaejoong hyung's eyes open carefully, watching her. When Jen stood up and started to leave, Soo-Jung lay back down and curled up against Jaejoong Hyung, who had already closed his eyes and was pretending to be asleep. I caught the kiss on the forehead from Jen to Changmin, and saw him open his eyes and watch her leave. _'Is everyone awake and just unwilling to leave the positions they are in?'_ Trying not to laugh at the thought, I looked back at Haemin. _'I think she really is asleep...I think I might go back to sleep too.'_ I heard someone sigh, and figured it was Changmin, who got up a moment after the front door shut. I turned on my side, moving her arm to her side and grabbing her hand. With the hand that I was holding I placed it where my heart would be. _'I am thinking...you are here...for me...'_ And just like that I fell back alseep to the sound of her breathing until 20 minutes later or so something loud and obnoxious woke us both up.

**Jaejoong's POV**

Praying that the noise wasn't Yoochun because I knew it would start a fight, I closed my eyes tightly again, and lightly squeezed her middle, making sure to keep my arm there so whomever it was would know that she was mine. _'Where did that thought come from? She isn't mine, she isn't anyone's...she isn't a possession...'_ I heard someone come up to the bed and prayed harder that Yoochun wasn't about to start a fight. _'At least wait until she isn't here, Yoochun. Please.'_ I felt someone shaking Soo-Jung and I knew it wasn't Yoochun. He would have let her sleep, instead choosing to wake me up. I heard her start awake, and I heard a girl speak quietly to her in English. Again reminding myself I needed to learn English fast, I felt Soo-Jung sit up a bit and couldn't help but open my eyes to see what was wrong and why she was leaving the circle my arms had made around her. She held my arm where it was, however, and I realized she had no intention of removing it anytime soon. I blushed and hoped she couldn't hear my heart, which was beating so fast I thought it might leap right out of my chest! I heard more English, then saw Jen hug Soo-Jung as best she could, trying not to jump when she winked and smiled at me. _'She knows I am awake! Is she going to tell Soo-Jung? Has she already? Is Soo-Jung angry? But then, if she knows, why hasn't she moved or moved my arm?'_ I closed my eyes. My racing thoughts froze when she actually lay back down and curled up against me, making a little noise when I tightened my hold on her. Cracking open my eyes again, I saw her looking at me and opened them all the way in shock. She did the same.

"Um...hello?" I heard her say to me, and understood that she was nervous. _'SHE was nervous?_' I saw her blush again, and decided to test something out. I loosened my grip and then tightened it again, watching her reactions carefully. She inhaled sharply and then exhaled, blushing madly. She closed her eyes, and I let her fall asleep. _'Maybe I should have tried something else to get more of a reaction...'_ I watched her for a few minutes. The blush still apparent across her cheeks, I decided I would try something else, and she wouldn't get mad because she wouldn't know, and then get up before Yoochun saw us. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to hers and felt an immediate reaction, both from myself and from her. I felt light-headed and I could feel a rush, and I felt her grab my shirt and pull me toward her more. Thinking again that maybe she wasn't really sleeping, I heard someone gasp just before I was ripped from her unceremoniously. Landing on the floor, I looked up to see a very angry Yoochun and a surprised Soo-Jung, who was touching her mouth and looking at me curiously. _'Huh...maybe she WAS awake...AISH and Yoochun you ruined it...'_ Suddenly feeling angry myself, I stood up and clenched my fists to my sides, glaring at Yoochun.

"YAH! What do you think you were doing?! You are shameless! You knew I liked her and yet you fell asleep here with her and I catch you kissing her when she is sleeping? She had no way to defend herself against you!" Hearing that, I felt pain begin in the middle of my chest and fought back the sharp retort about how he hadn't even been able to bring her up and put her to bed and it wasn't my fault she clung to me and wouldn't let me go last night. Instead, I looked at him levelly and said only, "I don't think she would have fought against me Yoochun." In hearing that, his eyes widened and he ran at me fist up. Feeling the first hit but not caring, I hit him back in his stomach, hoping that maybe I could stun him enough to get Soo-Jung out of the room. It seemed not to be the case when he punched me again. Upon hitting the floor, he fell upon me and continued battering me. I heard her voice and wanted to cry at the fear it held.

"Please, Yoochun, stop! It isn't his fault!" That only seemed to make it worse. _'What is she saying? Is she defending me or just trying to keep him from fighting with me because she doesn't want him hurt?'_ Then I heard her scream, a bone chilling scream meant to get attention. It worked, and we both looked to see her on her knees on the floor, crying and staring at us with fear pouring out of her.

"Soo-Jung-ah..." I got out, before Yoochun rounded on me and hit me again. "Don't say her name so informally, HYUNG!" He spat the last word like a poison. I felt and heard rather than saw Junsu and Yunho pull him off of me and into the next room. I opened my eyes as best I could and managed to sit up.I felt hands on me and automatically pushed them away, shocked when I heard a small "OH!" and a sob. i looked next to me to see Soo-Jung instead of the expected Changmin, who was talking quickly to Haemin and MinHye.

"M-Mianhe..." I said, looking down. I felt her hands on my face and looked back up again. She had stopped crying for the most part. She held up a finger, which I took to mean hold on, and she stood up and walked out. I could hear some arguing, and then water running before I saw her come back in with a bowl and a towel. She said something to Haemin, something that sounded like "Ferst Ayed" and then sat down next to me when Haemin nodded. She dunked the towel and held it to my face, and I winced. It seemed he had hit harder than I first thought. _'All of the bruises...and the blood...how can she look at me? I don't want her to see me like this...was Yoochun right? Did I do something I shouldn't have when she was vulnerable and wouldn't fight back? If she was awake, would she fight me?'_ The whole time I was thinking this, she was cleaning up my face. When she noticed the tears that had begun to fall silently, she stopped. I closed my eyes and turned my face, sobs breaking inside when I wouldn't let them out. _'It was all my fault...and now not only does she hate me but Yoochun does too...I have ruined everything...'_ I felt her hand turning my face, and shrunk back expecting to be slapped. Instead, I felt something wiping my tears away and opened my eyes again. She smiled at me like I did with her, brushing my hair out of my face and running her hand along my jaw. Then she stopped and looked around, and after seeing no-one in the room, turned back to me.

"Mianhe, Jaejoongie-ah." A thrill ran through me at her use of my name. I could no longer speak to her as informally, however, and felt saddened. I started to shake my head, but she stopped me and said again. "Mianhe. For Yoochun...and..." _'What is she saying Yoochun's name for? I don't understand...'_ "And for this, cause I am sure it will hurt and I don't want to cause anymore trouble. I..." She trailed off, and blushed. "Saranghae, Jaejoongie-ah." She kissed me then, and I felt no pain, only my heart bursting with happiness and love. When she pulled away, I saw she was crying and frowned. She finished patching me up quickly, avoiding my curious eyes. Standing up, she held out her hand. After helping me up, she brought me out to the living room.

**Yoochun's POV**

I walked in, and thought maybe they had fallen into a drunken sleep. Then I saw hyung lean over her, and I crept up behind them to see him with his lips pressed to hers. I gasped. The sight made me angry, and the only thing I could think was that I wanted him to hurt, I wanted him away from her. I pulled him off of her and threw him to the floor.

After the fight, Junsu and Yunho led me into the living room to calm me down. _'What have I done?'_ I thought. _'I may have just lost hyung's friendship, and the respect of everyone here!'_ I heard Soo-Jung come out and tried to speak to her. I felt a shiver down my spine at her icy response and her change in my name.

"Soo-Jung-ah...I...I am sorry...I don't-"

"I don't care, Micky. You..." She turned to me. "You just beat the crap out of him and for what? Because he fell asleep next to me? Is that it?" I nodded, unwanting to tell her the truth but unable to lie.

"Micky...you idiot! I was drunk! I probably did what I usually do when drunk, I probably clung to him. He helped me up here, and he fell asleep. I can't believe you. How could you? You are his band-mate, like his brother!" At hearing that, I got angry again.

"My BROTHER you say? HA what kind of brother goes after a girl that I like? Even after I TOLD him to stay away? What kind of brother KISSES the girl I like? KNOWING I could walk in at any moment? You were SLEEPING! What if he took advantage of you?!" At that she slapped me, and I felt humiliation at her stare.

"If you liked me then you should have said so! And I am NO ONE'S property! Besides, I was awake." At that, she filled up a bowl of water and got a towel and brought it over to me. After cleaning the singular cut on my face silently, and cleaned out the bowl and got a new towel and brought them into the room to Jaejoong. A few seconds later, Haemin, MinHye and Changmin came out. Haemin returned long enough to give something to Soo-Jung, probably a First Aid Kit, then sat down in front of me.

"Soo-Jung is leaving, Yoochun." I stopped breathing, and felt tears fill my eyes. "She says she doesn't want to cause problems between you guys, who are supposed to be friends and brothers. She is going to say good-bye in a few minutes. Please, Yoochun. You have to stop her." She turned to the others. "You all have to stop her. And not because if she left I would have to leave to, I don't care about that. It is partially because I don't want to leave you, Yunho Oppa..." She blushed. "But also because I know of all the fun she could have here! Her dream is to live here! She always wanted to meet you guys and she has, don't let her leave with such a poor impression. Not of you as Dong Bang Shin Ki, but as yourselves!" She turned to me. "And especially you, Yoochun. She HATES violence and you just showed her the worst of yourself. All you need to do now is keep her here and show her your good side again! And if she chooses Jaejoong then I am sorry for you but let her be happy! Let them both be happy!" She stopped then and turned, distracted by a noise. Looking up, I saw Soo-Jung helping Jaejoong into the room with tears on her face. When everyone was comfortable, she asked Haemin to translate for her and then began saying her goodbyes, when her phone rang.

_'I hope that is someone telling her that all the planes are down and she can't leave...'_

**Soo-Jung's POV**

This was going to hurt. I just knew it was, even before I began. That was why I had started crying when I kissed Jaejoong. As I started my goodbyes, however, my phone rang with my favorite ringtone.

_**'Jin a gabeorin...eorin shijeorin peungseong neul tago...'**_ I picked up before the rest played out, and avoided the stares I knew I was getting.

"Yobesoyo?"

"Unnie?" I jumped a little, surprised she was calling already. There was no way she should be able to do so.

"Nae...Jen is that you? Shouldn't you be on the plane? I didn't think they let cell phones be used." I heard a sigh and crooked an eyebrow.

"Nae...unnie...but...I kinda missed my plane so could I come and stay with you? I know you need to ask first...Maybe you can ask Jaejoong! I am sure he would do anything for you!" She giggled, and I sniffled, trying not to let the fesh tears fall at the mention of his name.

"Unnie, what's wrong?"

"Ani...nothing. Yes you can stay, because I am leaving. You can take my place here, alright?" I hung up, hearing a shocked "WHAT?!" before the phone closed.

**So...what's going to happen next? Will I stay or go? And will Haemin get a kiss fom Junsu already? Will Jen stay with the DBSK boys? Read and review and comment and you may find out! . Don't you just hate me?**


	9. Christmas Time Will Come

**I am back...again...but me as I am in the story may not be in a few chapters...gonna focus a little more on my friends MinHye, Haemin, and Jen. I am quite sure none of you mind, right? .**

After packing my things, which weren't all that unpacked yet anyway, I tried to say goodbye again and was once again interrupted, this time by a wild buzzing from the front door. I sighed. _'That must be Jen...here we go...'_ I stood up just in time to be knocked over by a frantic Jen, who was panting insanely. I calmly looked up at her and ignored the giggled coming unwanted from Haemin and MinHye over near the couch. Standing up, I helped Jen to stand as well and then waited for her to breathe a little before speaking.

"Jen. What was that about? Knocking me over...I should kick you." I smiled to show I was only joking. She looked at me and I saw she wasn't joking, and stopped smiling.

"What is wrong with you, unnie? Why are you leaving?" She stepped closer. "You know that Jaejoong likes you, right? And Yoochun too. And they are all your friends. Did they do something to you?" She had noticed the tracks left behind from the tears.

"Ani...I have my reasons Jen and you don't need to know them." She looked at me, shocked at the sharp tone I had used without meaning to. I softened my voice and said, "Please. Don't ask. Just take my place here and enjoy yourself." I moved toward the door, remembering that I hadn't said goodbye yet. I turned back to everyone. Bowing I said my thanks for them letting me stay and that I was glad that I had met them all, including Yoochun, who wouldn't look at me. At his name he looked up, and I smiled.

"Don't take this personally, Yoochunnie. I am not leaving because of you." I winked. He smiled and I turned to the doorway to see Jaejoong had gotten in front of the door. Not looking at me, he just stood there with his arms out.I moved up to him, ignoring my luggage.

"Jaejoong-ah...please move." Seeming to understand me, he shook his head. "Jaejoong-ah...please? For me?" He looked up at me with sad eyes glistening with tears. Shaking his head again, he said, "Ani. Ani. Ani. Stay with me." My heart stopped. I walked back to my belongings and pulled out a little blue bear, a bear I had gotten from a claw machine when the movie Open Season had come out. I had named him Pookie, like Garfield's plushie bear. Feeling the tears falling and not caring, I turned back to Jaejoong. Taking one of his outstretched hands, I gave him Pookie. Using a little voice I made him speak the little bit of Korean I knew.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Jaejoong-ah! Pookie-imnida! Haengbok!" I smiled through my tears and tried to walk around him, but he pulled me back and hugged me.

"Ani...Soo-Jung-ah..." I stood there for a second, reveling in the warmth and smell, then pulled back. I kissed his cheek and walked to the door unhampered, but was stopped one more time.

"Soo-Jung-ah!" I turned again, wishing he would stop making it hurt so much for himself and for me. He left the room and came back, bringing a little red bear with him. _'He isn't going to give that to me is he? I can't accept it...it is HIS bear...I can't take it away from him...'_ But sure enough he brought the bear to me.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Soo-Jung-ah..." His voice broke a little. "Haengbok, haengbok! My...name is...Mookie." I smiled at the similarity in the names, knowing it was because of my bear that he named his. He held it out to me and I took it, unable to stifle the sobs racking through me. Smiling as best as I could, I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me and then walked out, on my way to the airport and to home, waiting until I got there to cry like I wanted.

"Saranghae."

**Jen's POV**

She left. She really really left. I couldn't believe it. I had no idea what had gone on, but when Jaejoong turned I got a look at his face. Looking at everyone else, trying to see what other damages had been done other than to everyone's hearts and Jaejoong's face. I stopped when I saw Yoochun had a bruise and a cut on his face, and made a guess at what had conspired. _'But why leave? I am sure it has all been settled...'_ I sighed. _'Well she said I could stay in her place, right? I will try to convince her to come back while I stay. She HAS to come back!'_

**A few days later...Yunho's POV**

Everyone was still feeling the after-effects of the fight, and the loss of a new friend. MinHye was hit pretty hard, as she had only just found her again. I found her in the bedroom alone, crying to herself. I sat next to her.

"MinHye-ah...it's ok. She is fine, I am sure, and Jen keeps trying to think of ways to get her back here." MinHye sniffled and I put my arm around her. Leaning her head on my shoulder, she took my hand. "But Yunho-ah...I feel like it is MY fault! I mean, I didn't even stop her! And Jen...she isn't replacing her! She isn't a replacement! She is a good person, a good friend, but she could never replace unnie!" I chuckled. "No-one said she was trying to. She just wants to help. She feels she is to blame too you know." She looked up at me in surprise. I nodded. "She thinks because she came and everything happened last night, and then her leaving and coming back because she missed her flight, triggered everything. She told me if she hadn't called and said she was stuck that Soo-Jung-ah would have stayed. I tried to explain to her that she was leaving anyway, and that Jen had only delayed her. And Yoochun feels responsible for losing control like that. I know Xiah, Changmin and I all feel somewhat responsible for not trying harder to get her to stay, and feel more welcome. Haemin herself I think is doing the same thing you are right now, only she is in the kitchen. She sent Junsu away when he tried to help. Maybe you can try?" She nodded and stood up when I did. Hugging me she said thank you and went off to find Haemin. I went off to find Yoochun, only to find he was talking quietly with Jaejoong and Changmin. _'Glad that they are working things out...why did this have to happen in the first place?'_

**Two Months Later, kinda close to Christmas...**

"I've got the decorations, Ma!" I yelled, wishing again that she would just leave me alone. She insisted I help her and that I even perform in her little show. What a drag on my already down feelings.

**Jen's POV**

_'I wonder what Changmin is doing...OW!'_ Sucking on my thumb, I got off of the ladder and went to look for a band-aid. _'That is what I get for daydreaming...'_ Upon findind the first aid kit, I noticed something scrawled on the corner of the box. _"Make sure not to use alchohol on big cuts and always use warm water on a burn, not hot or cold! ."_ I smiled, knowing Soo-Jung's handwriting. Walking back out into the living room, I climbed back on the ladder and tried to put up the little snowman near the top of the tree, the same little snowman that had stuck me. I started thinking back a few days, to when I had gone with Changmin to find presents for everyone.

**Flashback**

"Jen! How...about here?" His English was improving, and I was glad that I was able to help him, and equally as gald that I was able to communicate much easier with him now. I looked to where he was pointing, to a little store that wasn't as brightly lit as the others around it but looked homey just the same. I nodded, loving it. "Nae, Changmin-ah! Kaja!" I was also learning more Korean, and was having fun doing so. We walked into the store and saw all sorts of little things right off the bat that I thought would be perfect. Walking over to the nearest shelf selection, I pointed to a hat with a little dolphin on the front. Giggling, I said, "Junsu-ah!" and Changmin laughed, nodding. "Nae, Junsu hyung!" I turned and looked around some more, and after a few minutes noticed that Changmin had wandered off. _'Ah damn now what? What if someone tries to talk to me? How am I going to get home? OH...what is this?'_ I had spotted a pretty little doll at the end of the aisle. Normally I didn't like dolls, they always made me feel like a kid, but this one didn't. It was beautiful, with curly brown hair just past her shoulders against a scarlet dress down to her feet and porcelain white skin. _'Porcelain? Aish...that is too much...it means it will be costly.'_ I looked at the tag and groaned. _'That is definitely too much...by about 30...ah but I wish I could have it...oh well time to look for the rest of the gifts.'_ Turning around, I caught sight of Changmin walking by and ran to catch up. After searching many more stores, I found a gift for everyone but him and Soo-Jung.

**Present**

Shaking my head, I realized that I would need help in aquiring Changmin's gift, and finished the top of the tree, wandering off to find someone to employ. I walked into and out of the room that I saw MinHye and Yunho were occupying, apologizing profusely. The next room I walked into I made sure to look first. Junsu and Haemin were sitting together, enjoying a movie, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Sighing, I left that room and looked into the next one to see Jaejoong and Changmin talking quietly in front of a computer. Not wishing to interrupt and also not wanting to make Changmin suspicious, I went looking for the last person I knew would be alone. Yoochun was sitting in the kitchen, reading. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Um...Yoochun? Do...do you mind helping me?" He nodded and asked what I needed help with, and I blushed. "Um well...I need to find a gift...you see...for someone..."

"Changmin, you mean?" When I inhaled sharply and stared at him, he nodded again. "Don't act like that, Jen. Everyone around here can see you like him. I think he might like you too." I shook my head.

"No? Well, we will see about that. Alright I will help you." He smiled and I released the breath I had been holding. "But you need to help me too." I sagged, knowing that I would be unable to do so.

"Nae...Yoochun, what do you need help with?" He said one word, and I understood immediately.

"Jaejoong."

**Yes yes I know...a short chapter. Bite me! I have decided that I will be in the chapters, but only a little bit. Maybe in a chapter or two I can have more of a role again! . PLEASE read and review and comment! I LIVE for them! .**


	10. The Christmas Surprise!

**I have to thank a certain someone who reviewed my last chapter...KAHMSAH HAMNIDA! I am glad that you decided to comment cause I wasn't really feeling up to writing today until I read that! Alright so here is chapter 10 folks...while I listen to Wrong Number, HEY! Don't Bring Me Down, and Mirotic! .**

I understood that moving was something I had to do, something that I couldn't fight. But that didn't stop me from resenting the fact that I was moving anyway. In a few days, after some relaxation and major unpacking, I would have to begin searching for a job, all over again, and all because I was chased out of my last home by some idiot boys who lived nearby and thought it would be fun to set the local gang's sights on me and my grandmother. Such children, and I was younger than they were! Sighing, I decided to go out for a walk and try to check out my surroundings and my new neighbors, while Gran Gran took a bath and a nap.

"Anyeong, Gran Gran! If you need me you know the cell number, right?" I yelled into the back of the house. "Nae, child, go on and have fun, learn more about your new home!" I heard as a response. Sighing again, I walked into the cold air and toward what looked like a park I could walk through. _'Maybe it will be really pretty with all the snow...'_ I thought, praying that it was but trying not to care. After reaching my destination, I walked slower and enjoyed what turned out to really be nice scenery and floated in my thoughts until I heard something strange and yet familiar, someone singing a song I knew. _'There is no way that is the song I think it is...who would know Purple Line here? DBSK is not very well known and I doubt I would be lucky enough to stumble across anyone who did know their music...'_ But curiousity got the best of me, and I crept toward the sound and saw a girl who couldn't be much older than me sitting on one of the empty snow-free benches singing to herself and holding a little red teddy bear. Every once in a while I would see her raise her hand, as to brush her hair away from face but I could tell it was tears she was brushing away instead. Unable to help myself, I walked up to her and sat down, ignoring the little gasp of surprise that issued from her. Turning to her, I spoke and hoped she would respond instead of look at me strangely and walk away like I expected.

"Anyeonghaseyo...Nippert Vix imnida...Do you like DBSK too?" This was the most friendly and outgoing I had been in ages, and I didn't know why I was being as such. Maybe it was the familiarity of the song, or the tears, or maybe just the sad way she held the bear close to her like she was afraid it would get up and walk away or someone would come and steal it from her. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"N-Nae...anyeonghaseyo...Kim Soo-Jung imnida...nice to meet you. Mianhe, I don't speak much Korean so I hope you speak a lot of English." She laughed nervously and clutched the bear tighter, and I had the thought that maybe the bear was like a security blanket for her. I nodded and pointed to the bear, blunt as always.

"Does that bear mean something special to you? I won't steal it, so you don't need to hold it so tight. You might suffocate it!" I smiled and tried to show I was joking, but she looked down in to the bear in panic for a second before looking back up and loosening her hold a centimeter.

"Nae..someone very special to me gave this to me...and you wouldn't believe me if I told you so please don't ask. It hurts to talk about it anyway..." She trailed off and looked away, and I had the startlingly creepy feeling about her knowing what I was going to ask. Blunt yet again, I asked her something else, and she laughed, her nervousness starting to melt away.

"Are you psychic or something? You seemed to know what I was going to ask." Winking, she replied, 'Of course I am. Just like I know you are younger than me!" I looked at her, shocked into silence. After a moment, she said, "I was kidding. Mianhe for freaking you out." She smiled. I smiled back, and shook my head.

"Ani...so how old are you then?"

"Ah but you aren't supposed to ask a girl how old they are!" I laughed.

"That is only for boys asking girls, Kim Soo-Jung!"

"Well to answer your question, I am 21 years old." Winking again she said, "So was I right? Are you younger?" I nodded. "Nae, I am only 19...how did you know?" "That, dear girl, is my little secret that maybe I will tell you someday. Any other questions?"

"Yes only one...and I know you told me not to ask but I am very curious..." Trailing off, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Sighing, she nodded. "Araso...but you aren't going to believe me when I tell you." I nodded, waiting for her answer.

"The one who gave me this bear, that is so special to me...you would know him as Youngwoong Jaejoong."

I fainted.

**Jaejoong's POV**

I was bored. Seriously bored. I had done my work for the day, in fact I had done enough work in the last two months to keep me free for a good SIX months! After helping Changmin pick out a gift for Jen, I played online for a few hours until my brain felt numb and my neck and back hurt from sitting in that position for so long. Standing and stretching, I heard someone call my name tentatively and turned to see Yoochun standing in the doorway, refusing to look at my face. Ever since the whole incident had happened, he had punished himself over and over even way after we worked out everything and forgave each other. He hadn't looked at my face in so long I was starting to wonder if maybe it was just what I looked like that was keeping him from doing so.

"Nae...Yoochun?" He jumped, and I mentally cringed. _'He still thinks I am going to hit him whenever I see him? AISH I wish I could do something to make him less nervous around me and for us to be friends and even brothers again...'_

"Um...I know it is a few days early but...everyone has gathered into the living room to exchange a few gifts and we wanted you to join us. If you wanted to, of course."

Sighing I walked up to him and tilted his head so he would look at me only to find his eyes still wouldn't look up. "Yoochun...please look at me. I know I am not much to look at, but I really would prefer speaking face to face instead of having you speak face to floor..." When he looked up I smiled, and decided it was high time I did something about this whole situation.

"Nae Yoochun...I will come right out but first...I want to tell you something." He suddenly looked frightened and I mentally kicked myself. _'That sounds an awful lot like a confession, Jaejoong...or like you are about to vow revenge or something...'_ "Ani ani...don't be scared, I just wanted to say that I want you to stop acting like this around me. Stop punishing yourself and be my friend and bandmate again, my brother again. Please, I hate this!" Looking away from me, he replied.

"Jaejoong...um...hyung...I agree but I REALLY need you to come out to the living room." It was then I knew something was up. _'Why does he want me in the living room so badly? Are they going to ambush me or something? ANI Jaejoong now you are getting paranoid...'_ Sighing I nodded and followed him out into the living room where everyone was seated.

"Mianhe Jaejoong hyung, we had Yoochun lie to you." Junsu spoke first. "It was very hard for him but we figured since he was already jumpy with you that you wouldn't be able to tell." Looking at Yoochun I saw his face darken pink. _'I knew it! An ambush! They are going to beat me up! Or worse, make me sing cheery Christmas songs!'_ Mentally hyperventilating, I only nodded.

"What we mean to say Jaejoong, " started MinHye, "is that the only gift we have to exchange is for you." I looked at her in surprise. Yunho then strode over to me, handed me an envelope, and walked back to where MinHye was and sat her on his lap. _'How nice for them,'_ I thought dryly, _'That they have someone to be with on Christmas. They only are trying to help but it is only making me feel worse.'_ I stared at the envelope in my hands. Then, I bowed and thanked everyone and walked into the bedroom, closed the door, and sat down. Finding the little blue Pookie, I stared at it and held it close, no longer able to smell her on him. Keeping him in my arms, I breifly wondered why no one followed me after my rude exit, then decided I would open the envelope even though I was already set on not accepting the gift. After reading the little papers inside a few times, I shook my head in frusteration and stood up, carrying the papers and Pookie with me back into the living room where no one had really moved. _'They probably knew I would have to come ask someone about this gift, and that was why they didn't follow.'_ My thoughts were confirmed when Changmin chuckled at my expression and said it outloud. Handing the papers to Yoochun, I waited for a translation what I had realized was going to be a big gift silently. After he read the English words to me, I stared dumbfounded at him and then asked him to please repeat himself.

"Hyung...it says that these are plane tickets to Boston, Massachusetts, in the United States." He smiled at me and clarified, since I didn't know why on Earth they would send me to some random place like that unless they had a reason.

"Hyung...Boston Massachusetts is where Soo-Jung-ah lives...and where you are going, where we all are going, to go visit her for Christmas. Your gift is that you get to go first, a few days before us." I looked around the room at all of the nodding, smiling faces, and felt guilty but couldn't go back on my earlier decision.

"Kahmsah hamnida everyone...Yoochun...but I can't accept this." I watched the crestfallen faces replace the happy ones, and sighed. "It isn't because of you...but there is no way I would be welcome there. And besides, we all have so much work still to do, I don't think we are going to be abe to get any time off. Mianhe...and I truly do appreciate the gift." I bowed again, and Pookie fell from my arms. Watching it as it fell, I could feel the sadness well up and tried to ignore it. Picking up the little bear, I turned and walked away to go work on some more music to get my mind off of what had just happened and off of Soo-Jung. _'Soo-Jung-ah...I miss you...do you miss me too or have you forgotten me already?'_

**A few days later, in Boston Massachusetts...**

"So I can call you unnie? Ah kahmsah hamnida!" Hugging me, Vixran off to go fetch her violin. She was going to show me her talent and if she was good enough (which I already knew she was) I would have her in the stupid show I was being forced to be in. I was hoping that she would enjoy herself and that it wouldn't suck as much for me if I had a friend with me. We had become fast friends over the last week or so, and I was really enjoying the company as I had pretty much set myself into solitude since I had been home. About the same time that she came back I heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. Before I could reach the door however, Vix had intercepted and started to lead me away in the opposite direction, leaving the front door wide open. Trying to turn back, I stopped and tugged on her arm. "Vix, I need to get that, it is rude to just leave whomever it is standing there like that. Besides I can't just leave the front door open. What is wrong with you today? Do you know who it is or something?" She nodded, frowning. Seeing that, I nodded back and turned to see to the person at the door. She stopped me again.

"Unnie...you can't. You don't want to see who it is, trust me." I shook my head, saying, "It doesn't matter. If I want to see them I will let them in if not I will send them away. Who has you so worried for me anyway?" I turned and as I came upon the visitor I heard her say the name that fell from my lips in surprise and felt my heart stop.

"Yoochun."

After I got my bearings again, I closed my mouth (because it had fallen open) and blinked rapidly before waving him in. "Yoochunnie, what are you doing here?" I got him settled with some bubble tea and sat down across from him, Vix nervously by my side. I nudged her. "Don't be so fidgety, Vix. He isn't going to bite. Why did you think I wouldn't want to see him?" I whispered, and she whispered in return. "Because when you mentioned him and DBSK you seemed so sad and I thought that maybe something had happened and you wouldn't want to see him." _'Perceptive one, isn't she?'_ Besides, of course I would be nervous and fidgety. It's Micky Yoochun for Gods' sake!" I laughed and spoke to Yoochun.

"So? What's the occasion? You have me on edge, did something happen to the others? To Haemin-ah, MinHye-ah and Jen? Everyone IS alright, right?" I hoped he wouldn't catch my double meaning. He nodded and smiled, and I heard Vix's breathing kick up a notch. _'Well well Yoochunnie, looks like someone has a thing for you...'_ I laughed internally but kept a straight face as he answered.

"Ani ani...does there need to be an occasion to visit a friend? Everyone is fine, Soo-Jung-ah." I felt Vix's stare fixate on me and knew what she was thinking. Leaning close to her, I whispered, "Yes we call each other by informal names. We are good friends, Vix, and you have no need to be jealous. I am sure he will call you by an informal name when you guys get to know each other too." She blushed, and I sat back up.

"Yoochunnie...as much as I agree there needn't be an occasion...I also think that you haven't visited me before and gave no warning, so you see why I thought something was wrong." He nodded again, and replied.

"Well you see...I have a gift for you. For Christmas. Part of it would have been here earlier, " and at that he rolled his eyes, "but it was hard to get it here. Your friend there can come see too if she wishes." He smiled at her and sent her a wink, and I think her heart may have stopped. I know her breathing did, and laughing I nudged her again so she would not go unconscious from lack of air. He pointed to the door. "It is right outside in fact, and in the van." I felt my eyes widen at this. "The gift is that big, Yoochunnie? Why?" He laughed, and reached into the bag he had brought in with him. Ignoring my question, he replied, "And you left this at the apartment. Thought you might want it." He tossed a package to me, and I stared down in horror. I had forgotten that I had preordered the Mirotic CD and DVD and the photobook.

"Look inside the cover of the book." In doing so, I saw that I had signatures from all five of the members. Staring at them, and at Jaejoong's handwriting, I felt my eyes tear up.

"K-Kahmsah hamnida, Yoochunnie. I am so very grateful...I was wondering where the CD could have gotten to. And you all signed it...thank you." He chuckled.

"Don't cry yet, and don't thank me yet. Wait until you see your big present. Go on, I think it might be getting cold out in the snow!" I nodded, and stood up. Heading outside, I realized too late that I was holding Mookie again. _'That is definitely a habit now...I can't believe I am still carrying him around!'_ I also noticed that I wasn't holding the CD anymore, and remembered I had set it down on the way out. Stopping at the front door, I waited for Yoochun and Vix to come. Yoochun only waved me ahead. "Go on. Trust me, this can't wait the few minutes for us two!" Excited now, I walked outside and up to a big red van. _'Hmmmm red for DBSK, huh?'_ When I got there however, my excitement died.

**SO what do you think is in the van? I am sure it isn't what you are all expecting! . Please read and review and comment as it is my life's blood! .**


	11. Runaway Gift?

**Alright so did everyone get a thought into their heads about what is in the van? Lets hope you are right cause if so I will send you a DBSK member! NO I am only kidding...**

As I looked on in surprise, I heard Yoochun and Vix come up behind me. Turning and trying not to cry, I started to walk away.

"Wait...Soo-Jung-ah!" I turned. Yoochun was there, with Vix coming up to stand next to me. "It isn't what you think...the gift it...walked away." I snorted and turned. "Gifts don't just walk away, Yoochunnie. Thank you anyway, but me and Vix have somewhere to be. When you get settled you can come find us. We have many rooms just pick one." I left. _'My gift just up and walked away? HA. Yoochunnie you are a riot...it is nice to see you again though...'_

**Yoochun's POV**

OK so maybe that wasn't the best idea. _'Where did they go? AISH making me look stupid.'_ I heard voices and turned to see Soo-Jung's gift coming around the corner. Waiting with my foot tapping, they stopped just in front of me.

"Um...Yochunnie, where is Soo-Jung-ah?" Haemin asked, sipping at something hot in her cup. I noticed everyone had one. "Where did you all go? I just embarrassed mysef in front of Soo-Jung-ah and her friend, and I think I may have hurt her feelings! I got her excited about her gift and she came out here to NOTHING!" MinHye stepped up to me and handed me a cup, everyone else shocked into silence and looking very sheepish.

"Mianhe...it is just...some of us felt nervous and went to get some bubble tea...we got you some!" She tried to smile. I just looked at her. "Soo-Jung-ah made bubble tea. I don't want any, kahmsah hamnida anyway." I still held the cup though.

"Kaja...we have to catch up to Soo-Jung-ah." I started to walk and stopped when I noticed no one was following. I turned. "Um are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there?" "But Hyung...where are we going to put our things?" asked Junsu. "She said there were many rooms to choose from. We can decide when we get back but if don't go after her now then we may not be able to get to see her until way later. Do you want to stand in the cold all day?" I began walking again, and this time they all followed. When we caught up to her we all decided that maybe we shouldn't tell her we were there, and ended up going to see her mom instead. I stayed a little back and just let Haemin and MinHye and even Jen catch up with Mrs. Kim.

**MinHye's POV**

"I have been fine...so what is Soo-Jung-ah doing here? OH by the way she isn't to know we are here...it is sort of a surprise!" she nodded and I smiled. _'I hope she doesn't mind us dropping in like this...'_ I was hoping that she didn't hate me for not stopping her from leaving. She hadn't spoken to any of us since that had happened, and I wondered if she was angry and hated us, or if she just felt awkward. I was very excited to see her though, I missed my unnie.

"Ah well I convinced her to perform one or two of her favorite DBSK songs for the kids. This is practice...the performance is in a few days...she got some people to be the other four cause I guess she is going to make it a group thing...and they don't know Korean so she is making them practiice like crazy to learn. For someone who didn't want to be in this performance she is sure as hell working hard for it!" Even though she wasn't speaking about anything bad, she frowned. "Do you girls know why she has been so down? When she left with you, Haemin she was so happy and she came back so early and sad. She won't eat unless she has to, and she is either sleeping or dancing, all with the little red bear in tow! I am so worried, she has lost so much weight and she never really speaks anymore. I think she has missed you two though cause I have seen her checking her phone alot. I asked her why she doesn't call you guys but she said that she shouldn't and then closes up and finds something else to do. Did something happen?"

I nodded but kept my mouth shut. It wasn't our place to tell her mother anything, and I stood thinking about what she had said. "Why don't you girls and your friends watch her? Just don't interrupt! Not that you will, since you guys said that you are a surprise for her anyway!" She showed us to a stage and we sat down. After realizing we weren't going to tell her anything, she walked off to go work on the performance.

**OK I don't have time to write more...this is just a filler I guess...which I normally can't stand but I have no choice! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review and comment! .**


	12. Stage Fright and Fight

**Another day, another chapter...hopefully not a filler but if I get stuck... Please enjoy! Also a warning : there is going to be mention of molestation and family-beating so if you aren't comfortable with it please don't read this chapter. And no this actually never happened to me, I made this up for dramatical purposes, but I do have a problem with people that are like this father.**

Backstage with Vix, I remembered I didn't want to be doing this and wondered again how and why my own mother had forced me into this. _'Well she said she was worried about me...but if you are worried about someone you wouldn't force things on them would you? I know I wouldn't.'_ Again I was glad that mother was only here for the holidays and then I would have the big house to myself again. In the meantime, Vix was staying in one of the many rooms because she was also working very hard to do a good job which included working late at night. Her grandmother told her she shouldn't be waking her up in the middle of the night, but to stay somewhere until it was over. Vix was very hesitant about leaving her alone, and so every morning spent a few hours with her to ensure she wasn't lonely and was alright. She didn't bother looking for work, as my mother was paying her. Me on the other hand, I was working under free labor. _'Damn it all...here we go, another run...'_ Vix came up to me then with a new idea.

"Unnie, do you mind if I could do two performances? My own and then one with you? It doesn't have to be a DBSK song like your mom wants...but I want you to sing! I think the audience will really like it and donate more to our cause!" She smiled, and I couldn't help it, I smiled back and nodded.

"Alright...but only ONE song ok cause I can't deal with the nerves any more than that!" She laughed. "Chincha? You will? Alright! And I can come out and dance with you!" Before I could tell her I wasn't dancing for anything, she ran off to prepare. Holding the mic, I got into my spot on the stage and hoped that mom hadn't put anybody as the audience so I could get used to it because she made me nervous whenever she did. I looked to the other girls and nodded, and they all smiled. "We have it right this time for sure!" The curtains opened and we all stepped out and took our spots, and I could see people right in front of me. Breaking out in a sweat, I gulped and tried to ignore the gut feeling of paranoia and fear before the music started. Then I heard the music for Balloons and I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the music video and Jaejoong's face and his smile, hoping it would calm me down. Opening my eyes, I starting singing his part and tried to focus on anything but the people in front of me, but my eyes disobeyed my brain and I looked, getting nervous and falling down, stopping the practice in it's tracks. I heard the expected laughter begin, and felt my eyes tear up, until Vix came running out and helped me up.

"Unnie are you alright?" There were no traces of amusement, only concern, and I nodded. "I am fine, Vix. No worries!" But she didn't smile, instead she gasped as she gave me a once over. "Unnie, you are bleeding!" "Ani...I am fine I told you!" She took my hand and put it to my head where I had hit it and I winced, immediately pulling my hand back. I gasped then too, for there WAS blood, but only very little. Feeling the spot again, I found the little cut that had appeared at my temple and realized it was only a small cut. "Nae...I am bleeding but please don't worry it is very small. Just get me a band-aid ok?" I smiled, ignoring the little snickers of laughter I still heard. After Vix went off to find a band-aid, I turned to the girls who were supposed to be working with me but were instead laughing at me.

"What's wrong Soo-Jung? Is it Fall again already?" Bianca, the girl who had spoken and the one I always saw gave the most trouble, stepped up to me, laughing harder when she saw the cut. Pointing, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Look! Clumsy little Soo-Jung has a boo-boo. Want me to get your mommy to come make it better? Can't even do Jaejoong's part in the songs! Why do you have such bad stage fright, because you know how much you really do suck?" Laughing loudly and getting the others to laugh too, I felt my cheeks burning. I dared to look at where the people who were playing the audience were to see that they had gotten up and were now against the stage listening. _'I wish Haemin or MinHye or Jen were here...or even Yoochunnie and the other DBSK boys...'_ Too bad I couldn't see worth a damn because my glasses had broken a few weeks ago and I hadn't the money to buy new ones. But then, maybe that was a good thing, because I wouldn't be able to see the sneers I knew were on everyone's faces. I looked back to Bianca to see Vix had started to back with the band-aid for me, and I saw Bianca trip her.

"Monkey see monkey do much? You just HAVE to do everything your precious 'unnie' does don't you?" Vix stood up and ignored her and walked toward me again. "I didn't do what unnie did, Bianca. Unnie tripped over this cord here," and she pointed to a harmless looking cord that was next to my foot, "and I tripped over your big ass foot!" She came up to me, and gave me the band-aid. I could feel the anger radiating off of Bianca at someone standing up to her, and moved Vix somewhat behind me as I placed the band-aid on my head.

"Vix, go down to the floor. And be careful." "Araso, unnie...but what about you?" I nudged her to move quickly, and she did so, moving onto the floor and standing near the 'audience'. I started to back up, taking my damn sweet time to get to the edge so I could also get to the floor, but Bianca had gotten even angrier and stopped me. "What, are you going to run away now? To your mommy? OH mommy, the mean Bianca hurt my wittle feelings! And she was laughing! HA!" She moved closer, and I stood my ground. As much as I really hated violence, I was also not about to let a bully get her way.

Speaking quietly, I told her what I really thought of her. "At least I can go to my mommy, Bianca. She doesn't hate me because I am a snobbish little bitch who has to get her way all the time and makes others feel bad so she can feel good. At least I have someone to call me 'unnie' because they want to, not because they have to. You think you know everything and can do whatever you want just because your family is rich and you are pretty. Too bad all those boys you go home with every night can't see how ugly you really are. And that is why, should you ever meet DBSK and Jaejoong, they would just ignore you and hang with me instead. That is why Jaejoong would never sleep with you, because they can see right through your pretty little face to the cold nasty interior." The entire time I was talking, I could feel her anger and see her hands tensing and knew what she would do if I didn't stop, but I couldn't help myself once I started to tell her my thoughts on her I couldn't stop I had to let it all out.

"And by the way, Bianca, I think that the only reason people like you is for your money and the fact that they don't want to be bullied and shunned, even though your 'closest friends' get bullied too. No one really likes you, Bianca, and now you know why." As soon as that left my mouth, her fist landed on my face and I fell off of the stage. She jumped after me and tried to sit on me to continue her physical assualt, but by this time I had many feelings coursing through me all at once, feelings from two months ago, feelings from now, even some feelings from the past that were so unspeakable and dangerous that even Bianca could feel it. I stood up, pushing her off of me and sending her to the ground. Vix tried to come to me but I just growled at her and she backed off, and I started toward the girl who just couldn't leave well enough alone. Standing up as I approached, she said the one thing that set me off completely.

"Looks like little Soo-Jung has become like her drunken, family-beating, child-touching dead-beat father!" She smiled triumphantly at me when I stopped and looked up in shock. _'How did she...know? YOU...'_

Fuming, I charged toward her and took a swipe, landing a hit and pushing her to the ground. I started beating on her, over and over, every once in a while changing to kicking, then punching again, the tears flowing freely, and I wasn't even seeing her face anymore, but that of my father, and I couldn't stop. I felt someone grab my arm as I raised it for another punch, and I pushed them away and landed another hit before someone grabbed me from behind, saying my name over and over, trying to get my attention. Unable to hit my target anymore with my fists, instead I took to screaming at him totally forgetting that it wasn't who I was seeing but Bianca.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A FATHER! YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE AT HOME FOR AN HOUR WITHOUT DRINKING AND BEATING ME SENSELESS? AND MOTHER BLAMED HERSELF WHEN IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GUILT FOR WHAT YOU DID! I HATE YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY AND MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!" I hiccuped then, and tried to scream again but found no voice. Turning in the embrace I knew was not romantic but to keep me from my assault, I pushed against the firm body and tried to escape, all the while still crying. I heard my name again, softly, and this time I recognized the voice. Looking up into the face of Youngwoong Jaejoong, I stilled in shock and embarrassment, the shame coursing through me as I thought back to what he had seen me do, what he had heard me say. I crumpled to my knees, him following me, still holding me and making shh noises. _'Why is he doing that, I am not saying anything...oh...'_ I realized I was crying, big wrenching sobs traveling down my body and making me shake, also making him shake too. Without realizing it, I fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat and his voice, all cried out for the time being.

**Jaejoong's POV**

Holding her and listening to her cry, I could feel the grief and sadness that seemed so strong for just the little fight I had seen and I realized that the girl must have said something to really hurt her because I knew, especially after the incident at the apartment, that she absolutely abhored voilence. _'She must have just snapped...I wonder what could make her like this, make her so depressed and angry...I want to help her...what a nice Christmas present I turned out to be...well part of one anyway...'_ I noticed then that her breathing had softened and she had fallen asleep. The other girls on the stage had come and gotten the badly beaten girl from the floor a long time ago, at least it felt like a long time to me. Haemin walked up to me with Soo-Jung's mother, and translated what she was saying for me.

"You need to wake her up, we are going back to the house. I need to talk to her...I had no idea these feelings she was harboring for her father. I will explain everything when we get there." I nodded, and tried to wake her up only to find that she was so deeply asleep and mentally and physically exhausted that she wouldn't wake. Instead, I picked her up and nodded again to her mother, who nodded back and motioned for me to follow her. Walking alongside Haemin, the others joined us and we all made it to the house before it got too cold. Her mother led me up to Soo-Jung's room, and I walked in and put her down, then refusing to leave her alone for many reasons one of which was her reaction to waking up alone. Her mother, understanding only part of my hesitation, nonetheless brought in chairs for Haemin, MinHye, Jen, and Vix, kicking the others out and telling them to come back later. She got comfortable, and then began.

"Soo-Jung's father was...not a nice man. At first he was, but something...happened and he changed. When she was 7 he began drinking, even when he was supposed to be watching her. She learned how to take care of herself pretty fast, because at the time I was very busy with the place I was working at. Then one day I came home and noticed a dead silence." She looked at Soo-Jung, and I could see a tear make it's way down her cheek. "I got nervous, and so looked for my husband and Soo-Jung, worrying that something had happened and they were hurt or worse. I had reason to worry, at least partly, when I came in to the kitchen to see my husband laying with his face on the table and Soo-Jung at the sink, washing something. I walked up to her, used to his behavior be now but not hers. Usually she would come right to me when I got home, and she would have a smile on her face and something she had made for me during the day. When I saw what was in the sink, what she was washing, had blood on it, I turned the water off and turned her to look at me." She stopped and took a shaky breath, tears spilling more frequently. "He...he had hit her so hard that her nose and lip had bled and was still bleeding, even though she had...she had tried to put a band-aid everywhere. Her...pretty little face...was covered in band-aids. She tried to...to smile...and couldn't from the pain. "Hi mommy! How was your day?" She asked, like it was a normal day and she wasn't bleeding all over what I now realized were the clothes she had changed into because she was washing her other ones in the sink. I broke down, and hugged her and cried, and when she spoke again I cried harder, terrified that he would wake up and hit her again or even me. I brought her upstairs, and cleaned her up. The thing she said to me, the thing that made me hurt more inside than the sight of her beaten, bruised, and bloody face...she told me..."Don't cry mommy, or daddy might get mad again." Apparently, she had scraped her knee pleaying outside and had come in crying, making his alchohol headache worse. So he beat her until she stopped crying." She stopped again and got some tissues, and I looked at Soo-Jung. Brushing some hair away from her mouth, which was now swollen and bruised, I thought I could understand the fear and anguish her mother had felt. I felt it just with the little damage she had, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to take it if I had seen her worse than this. Her mother began again, and I didn't look at her this time, instead I watched Soo-Jung sleep, and as I listened to the rest, I started to feel the tears fill my own eyes.

"At age 13 she came home from school early, being sent home by the nurse. I was home this time, because ever since that day so long ago I had done whatever I could to protect her, instead taking her beatings myself. My husband was in a particularly bad mood when he got the call from the nurse to tell us she was coming home, and when he hung up he broke the phone from the force. He had been drinking again, of course, and what had triggered his rage this time was simple human genes. The nurse had told him that Soo-Jung had started her monthly, and what she said was "Maybe now she can be bleeding for a good reason instead of alchohol." It was crude I know, but the nurse was tired of the small cuts and bruises he would place upon Soo-Jung when I wasn't looking or for the few minutes I wasn't home when I went to the store.

"When she got home, I tried to yell to her to get away, get out, but she walked in just the same, just as he hit me and knocked me unconscious. I was told the rest of this later, grudgingly, because it was hard for her to talk about. After I was out of commision, he went after her and beat her to a pulp, first using his fists and when his arms got tired enough he took a break and got a bat, having the time to do so because he had broken her ribs and she was in too much pain to move. After his short break he beat her some more with the bat and to this day I am surprised she lived. I have seen the pictures and let me tell you it was only a miracle that saved her. That and the fact that the nurse had gotten nervous about his reaction to her comment and called the cops to our house. He was shot in the shoulder, and the ambulance came and got us both. She had four broken ribs, one arm broken in two places and the other in three, her leg broken and the other bleeding like crazy, her face unrecognizable." I felt a hand on my arm and looked up into her mother's face, barely being able to see her for the tears that were there. "You really care for her, don't you?" I nodded, and she handed me a tissue. Finishing what she had started, I felt sick inside and wondered if maybe that was why she had flipped out, if that girl had teased her about it. _'And to think this all started because she got nervous and tripped over a wire...'_

"After that we left. We had to move several times, because he kept following us. See he had gotten bail and skipped court and wouldn't let us go. Finally he found us, with Soo-Jung home all alone, at the age of 15. She ended up fighting for her life, and won. Barely. Cops arrested him and he went to prison, dieing a year later from a gang war inside. She never got to confront him, never got to look in his face and ask why, but I knew. I had found out soon after that he had gotten drunk and high one night while he was out, and had done...unspeakable things to a child that was with a family that was on vacation there. His guilt had eaten him alive until he had nothing left, and started drinking. Which led to everything else. Please...try not to judge her too harshly. I know about the fight, but what that girl said to her...it was wrong. Please, Jaejoong, " and I looked up at her again, "if you care about her and love her, take care of her. Don't judge her in any way because of this, and don't pity her. Just be there for her. Please." I nodded, and she walked out, the girls following her, all with their own tears and sniffles, leaving me alone with Soo-Jung. I sighed, looking down at her, and decided to lay with her, hoping she wouldn't mind too much.

"Soo-Jung-ah...I love you. Saranghae. Juseyo...be happy." I said softly to her, and she turned into my embrace, making a feeling of dejavu appear.

"Jaejoongie-ah... I heard, and then I heard her sob, and knew she was crying because of a bad dream. I held her tighter, hoping it would help.

**OK so I had ALOT of me and Jaejoong...MIANHE! ducks flying objects again I will put more of the others into the next chapter...and maybe even keep myself OUT of the next one! . Please read and review and comment...tell me if you hate it! I hope you don't, but I need to know. Just be nice ok? .**


	13. Jaejoong's Confession

**OK so I didn't update yesterday...mianhe...but I am updating now! Enjoy!**

I was being chased. Again. It was always the same, and I knew what I had to do, but always I refused to do it. I wouldn't do it this time, I wouldn't! There was no way I was going to turn and see him, his deep red eyes pouring blood and his overly large hands holding a bat and a butcher knife, a lunatic grin wide on his face, cutting it in half. When he opened his mouth to laugh, much like the chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland, his teeth would be pointed and a fat purple tongue woud roll out of his mouth. I couldn't do it again! But just like everytime else, I looked. I saw him, and the fear made me stop running for my life which is exactly what he wanted. He came closer, not saying but hissing my name. _"Soo-Jung...come here...daddy has a present for you..." _I started to cry.

"No daddy. You don't, get away from me!" He came closer, and even though I knew I shouldn't, that it would really kill me this time if I did, I sat down and cried. I sobbed like I did when I was younger, knowing that I shouldn't, that crying was bad. Hearing another voice I looked up, and saw a nurse. Walking toward me I couldn't see her face until the last second, when she came out of the shadows. She had no eyes, and her mouth, which had been sown shut, was red and bleeding because she had torn it open. Her hands weren't hands, but medical instruments. She stood in front of me. "Soo-Jung, you know you should tell me what present your daddy has for you. I want to keep him from giving it to you." I shook my head, knowing it was useless to argue, and instead silently waited for the next act of this drama, the death that was coming. I closed my eyes as the daddy-monster called to the nurse, and I could smell the alchohol floating around. Squeezing my eyes as hard as I could, I tried to think of happy things, things that I could focus on enough that the daddy monster who was right now chopping the nurse-thing into peices so he could eat her, all while she was still living and her shrieks filling the air, would go away and leave me alone. I saw a face in my mind and desperately grabbed hold, this new thing in a dream and world of old, hoping thatI would be saved but instead damning myself to a new horror before my own expected demise. I screamed his name, and he appeared behind me, holding me and making shhhh noises.

"Jae...Jaejoongie-ah...help me...please help me..." I grabbed to him and sobbed, and I realized he was speaking, speaking in his broken English.

"Soo-Jung-ah...don' worry...is going to be alight...smile...happy..." I looked up at him as I heard the daddy-monster finish his before meal snack, and realized my mistake immediately. This was new, though, so maybe, maybe I could help him get away. _'I have to get him away from here, away from me. Make him leave, tell him...you must tell him because you know he will leave you as soon as you do...'_ Pain spread from this thought, and I briefly had the thought that there is no real pain in a dream, before I realized that this wasn't a dream at all.

"Dreams...don't have pain. This...it's real this time. Jaejoongie-ah! Get away from me! I am not someone to be near! I am no good for you, for anyone! I was...touched...and you have to get away!" But I stopped when I saw him stand up and move toward the daddy-monster. "NO! Please...juseyo! Don't go near him, I don't want you hurt!" I tried to step in front of him, and he did stop, but only to punch me and push me aside. Walking up to the daddy-monster, he waited until I was looking at him, then spoke.

"You are stained, tainted. I don't want you. I would rather die than be near you." Not caring that all of a sudden he could speak perfect English, or even that his words stung and my insides were tearing themselves apart because of them, I stood up and ran to him, trying to reach him before he let that thing eat him. But like in all bad dreams, it was like running down a never ending hallway. I would never reach him. I saw the thing that I called daddy reach down and put a hand though Jaejoong's torso, coming out the other side, pick him up, and swallow him whole, the entire time Jaejoong not saying anything just glaring at me. Then the monster came for me, and this time there would be no waking up, no savior in any form. As the daddy-monster picked me up delicately in his bat-hand, and used his butcher-knife hand to carress my face, I shuddered and cried again. I felt his sharp touch on my face, and twitched but knew I shouldn't move, because daddy said so. Looking down again when he finished, I saw I was younger, 6 years old. I watched as the monster repeated the past, and then swallowed me whole too, having me follow the same path as-

"JAEJOONG!" Sitting up fast, I felt the sweat on my brow and the bloody taste in my mouth. Breathing hard, panting even, I held a shaky hand to my heart and then to my face, where I could feel bumps and pain and I started to sob. Great big swells of tears coming, huge breaths meant to keep oxygen in my body but was really making it harder to breathe and to calm down. Feeling someone's hand on my shoulder, I jumped and swung at the same time, catching the daddy-monster in the jaw. On my way to the door, I chanced a glance back, to see if I had finally beaten the thing, and saw instead Jaejoong holding his face, looking up at me in surprise and sadness. I fell to my knees, unable to hold myself up any longer, the fear and the crying and bad dreams and reality all crashing in at once. I remembered then that Jaejoong had been the one to pull me off of Bianca, and felt great shame at the thought, and anger at her name. When Jaejoong tried to get up and come near me, I backed away and he stopped.

"Mian-mianhe...mi-mi-mian-mianhe...ju-juseyo...an-ani..." I couldn't pronounce a single word without stuttering and sobbing. It was then that the door behind me opened and knocked me over and closer to the bed, closer to the one I loved and now feared. Looking down at me, at first there was laughter but when my mother saw and heard my cries and my body shaking, she stopped and bent to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped again, but dared not swing, I knew who it was this time and didn't want to hurt anyone again. I turned into my mother's embrace and she held me until I stopped crying, not making a sound, just letting me get it all out.

**Yoochun's POV**

Hearing Soo-Jung scream Jaejoong's name like that, in such fear and grief, I jumped up and tried to run to the stairs and get to her, but her mother stopped me with a look and ran up herself. I heard the bedroom door open, and heard crying, knowing that something was wrong and that I should be there to help. They wouldn't let me in for the earlier conversation, either, but they let Jaejoong stay. _'What is so much a secret that I can't know? I want to help her. AISH I need to help her...I may have gotten rid of most of my liking for her but she is still my friend!' _At that I stood up again and again I was made to sit back down, this time by Haemin and MinHye on each side of me.

"I know, trust me I know, how much you want to help her, Yoochun. But you can't. You don't know everything, " and at this I interrupted her saying, "Well maybe I would if you had let me stay with her! She is my friend too and I have a right to know what is going on!" She continued on, ignoring my outburst. " and you don't need to know everything. The things her mother told us, they were way beyond personal. Trust me, if she wants you to know she will tell you, when she gets comfortable enough to do so. Until then just support her. Please, don't push it." I sighed, and silently agreed. After a while, I heard someone on the stairs and successfully stood up and saw that it was only her mother.

"Is she alright? She isn't hurt more, is she? Is there anything I can do?" The questions came out like rapid fire.

"Yes, yes. She is fine. No she just had a nightmare of the worst sort, but she is better now. Yes there is something you can do for her." At that I perked up, and she brought me back to the living room and discussed it with everyone. I agreed immediately, and set out to begin the preparations.

**Jaejoong's POV**

After her mother left, she tried to stand up again but couldn't, her legs failing her. I stood up, slowly as not to scare her again. I then picked her up, hearing the little gasp she always gave, and set her on her bed.

"Mianhe..." I down at her face, but she was looking away. I sat down on the edge of the bed, afraid to touch her because I didn't want her to jump away from me again. But she took my hand and sat quietly for a moment, playing with my fingers and tracing the lines on my palm nervously. After a moment, I gently closed my other hand around hers, and she looked at my chin, eyes widening at the small bruise already forming.

"Mianhe! Mianhe...your face..." Not understanding the last two words, I just watched her pretty green eyes fill with tears again and felt frusterated that I couldn't keep her happy, keep her from crying whenever she saw me. _I can't be near her without her becoming sad...I should stay away from her...but her mom...she said...'_ My thoughts were put on hold when I felt her hand on my face, and refocused my vision to her. She was gently pressing here and there, trying to assess how big the bruise was. When I winced, she stopped. "Mianhe!" Then she did something unexpected : she kissed the spot that she had pressed. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, and I placed my arms around her too. _'Maybe I shouldn't leave...I don't think I could stand being apart from her again...and...she obviously needs me even if it is just as a shoulder to cry on...'_ Deciding that no, I wouldn't leave, not until she no longer needed me and screw what manager hyung had to say, I kissed the top of her head and released her. She looked up at me, surprise clearly written upon her face and in her eyes. _'What, does she think I am not going to like her anymore? Why, because she got in a fight? She doesn't know I know about her past...'_ I smiled lightly and pushed her down so she would lay and sleep, and I lay next to her again, keeping an arm across her middle and the other behind her head. She smiled and curled up against me, and again I felt the dejavu feeling.

"Soo-Jung-ah..." I whispered, steeling myself for the rejection that was coming, half hoping she was already asleep so I could say it again without her hearing me, practicing for the real thing. She was still awake, howevere, and I heard her whispered reply.

"Nae Jaejoongie-ah?" My heart skipped a beat.

"S...Saranghae..." I got out, thick with nervousness and my country accent.

**OK well it seems I got caught up in my own dramas... MIANHE1 ducks flying kimichi Why kimchi, people?. Anyway read and review and comment!**


	14. The Shooting

**OK I figured this out...I am going to end my dramas with Jaejoong, in the next few chapters or so...and then go on to the next couple, and do the same, until the stories of all five guys are told! .**

**KAHMSAH HAMNIDA for the reviews...they meant alot to me! Enjoy!**

My breathing stopped. _'Did he...just...no way...'_ I moved my head up sleepily, barely awake but wanting to see if he really said it.

"Mwoh? Juseyo...say what you just said again..." Remembering he might not understand me, I waited anyway to see if he would. He looked at me, and his wide eyes were shiny, his lip shaking slightly. _'He looks like...a little boy about to cry...like he just lost his puppy...maybe I should try to ask again?'_ I touched his face softly and he stiffened slightly. I tried to ask again.

"Mwoh? You...love me? You said...you love...me?" This time he seemed to understand me and nodded slowly, like he was afraid I would hurt him or something. _'He probably is...Jaejoongie-ah..._'

"Jaejoongie-ah...I..." I stopped, stupidly nervous. I should be able to tell him, I mean he told me didn't he? I knew he wouldn't reject me, so what was this fear? Gathering up all of my courage I kissed him instead. I kept my eyes closed, for fear of his facial expression, and finally got it out.

"S-saranghae...Jaejoongie-ah...saranghae..." I felt him squeeze me, and opened my eyes, still afraid to look at him. What I could see though visibly relaxed, and I watched his hand as though it was in slow motion, come up to my face, cupping it and bringing it up to look at him again. I saw his smile, felt his relief, and dared to look into his eyes. When I did, I could see such emotion there, and I was overwhelmed. After our confessions and our relief, we fell asleep to be woken up later on by the smell of food. Well I woke up, it seemed he was so tired because he stayed sleeping. Unwilling to part with him, but feeling my stomach being so empty, I went and got some dinner and talked with the girls afterwards.

"Nae...I am alright. Mianhe for all the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to make such a scene..." Shamed, I kept my head down. Jen was the first to speak up.

"Unnie, it's ok. We...understand. What that girl said was wrong and she deserved what she got. Of course, maybe you shouldn't have given it to her SO much..." I looked up shocked and she smiled. "She wasn't that bad, mostly little cuts and a lot of blood. She had a bunch of bruises though, and she kept swearing revenge on you and Vix, although why Vix we still don't really know."

We talked some more, and then the bell rang. I got up and got the door, much to the protests of everyone who thought I should just relax. And who should be at the door? The girl who was there for me so long ago, the one who I had been forced to forget after my mother and I started to run from my father. I remembered seeing her again, only two years before when MinHye, Haemin and I were out getting some lunch, but I hadn't said anything to her for my own stupid fears. Tears starting up, I grabbed and hugged Ji Hyun like my life depended on it. I was so happy to see her, even though we hadn't spoken in almost 9 years, being that my birthday was coming up. I had missed her terribly, and briefly wondered what she was doing here. I brought her in and introduced her to the other girls, but my mother recognized her right away. After a while, the DBSK boys joined us and I had to calm Ji Hyun down and explain how and why I knew them, and then I unneccisarily introduced them. She took and immediate liking to Yoochun, much to the chagrin of Vix. _'Ah now he has two girls fighting over HIM! I hope that one of them makes him happy...like I am now with Jaejoong...'_ In thinking that, I heard a sound behind me on the stairs and knew it was Jaejoong coming down from my room. I watched Ji Hyun's reaction though, afraid she might jump him or something. Then I felt the empty spot beside me fill, and felt Jaejoong's arm nervously wrap around my shoulders, and I looked at him and smiled shyly. I blushed when I heard Ji Hyun mutter, and turned back to her and introduced Jaejoong. She waved me away, saying, "I know who it is, unnie-ah. What I want to know is why his arm is around you and your face is so flushed." She stared at me, as did everyone else, until I tried to stutter out, "Because...because I..." I couldn't do it, I was too shy. She spoke then, pointing at me, and I forgot she knew Korean. She said two words, simple enough so I would know exactly what she was saying and would be even more shy.

"Soo-Jung-ah...chingguneun?" I had the reaction I knew I would, and blushed, but surprised even myself when instead of putting my head down I turned and put my head on his chest, still effectively hiding my face but being surrounded by his scent I was able to stay calm and not giggle nervously like I wanted to. He laughed, a deep sound from where I was, and I smiled and lifted my head to his shoulder.

"Nae..." Then he lifted my face, and I knew he was doing what he did next just to tease me, but I didn't care.

"Saranghae Soo-Jung-ah. Young won hee." I could see his cheeks were tinged pink, and realized he was just showing everyone else that I was his, and felt pride and love flow through me. I smiled and kissed his nose. I turned to see everyone's mouths wide open, not used to the displays of affection coming from either of us. I smiled again and after the small awkward moment we all had, we focused on the problem at hand.

"Bianca is going to try to get revenge in some way. We also need someone to replace her in the show tomorrow." At that Ji Hyun raised her hand. "I can do it. I know all the words and my singing doesn't completely suck. I still love dancing, and I can play the piano if you need, you know that unnie." I thanked her and agreed, and that was that. After talking some more, we all went to bed and realized that the boys hadn't chosen anywhere to sleep after all! I got everyone settled, including Ji Hyun, and realized that I hadn't even found out why she was here in the first place. As I walked into my room, I saw someone sitting on my bed and laughed.

"Jaejoongie-ah...do you want to stay in here with me?" I asked, knowing he couldn't understand me. He gave me a knowing look though, and pointed to himself and then the bed, smiling. I nodded and we lay down, me smiling at his pajamas. I fell asleep after he did, and I got to see him peaceful and serene again before I followed him into wonderful dreams. My last thought before I was unconscious? _'I hope that everything goes well tomorrow, for mom's sake if nothing else.'_

**The next day at the performance**

We had done it, quite successfully. I saw Jaejoong in the crowd with the other DBSK boys and all of my friends supporting me, and felt thrilled and not one once of stage fright. Ater the show, which was a great success and had racked up almost 500k in charity for children, we went out to eat, all of us including my mother and Vix's grandmother. We were all having a good time until Jaejoong stiffened and I heard a horrid laugh. I looked in the direction he was looking to see Bianca, bruised and cut but definitely still going. He stood up and in front of me, and her smile vanished.

"Jaejoongie? Is that you? AH!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, and I felt jealousy flare up before I remembered that he had confessed to ME and had stayed with ME. Then I just smiled, waiting for the rejection I knew would come.

"I love you oppa! Saranghae oppa!" He pushed her away non-too-gently and she over-dramatically fell to the floor. "How dare you? You aren't too good for me, it's the other way around! I don't want you anyway." But I could see tears starting down her cheeks and felt bad. I got up and bent down to help her up, trying to be careful of her bruises, but after I helped her up she pushed me away. "I don't need your help you little bitch. It's YOUR fault he doesn't want me. Your fault that I look like this. You and I both know that if I looked alright that he would choose me! You little slut, what did you do, sleep with him to make him want you?" She slapped me, hard, and I tasted blood. I looked at her again, wiping off the small line of blood that had started forming from my mouth. "Don't you dare look at me like that! You are NOTHING just a little poor girl with a messed up daddy!" She raised her hand to slap me again, and I flinched and when I didn't feel the hit I looked to see Jaejoong had grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting me. She fought against it for a second, then gave up and he let go. Vix came up next to me to check me over and see what I had hurt to make me bleed, and I heard everyone gasp. Bianca had pulled out a gun, and was pointing it at me, effectively keeping Jaejoong and the others ar enough away to keep her safe. She smiled a dangerous smile, and I knew before it happened what she was going to do. Swinging her arm toward Vix, she shot twice. I tried to get in the way, to keep Vix from getting hurt. On the ground where I had landed on top of Vix, I felt a searing sensation in my left shoulder and looked down to see alot of blood and smiled, thinking I had protected Vix, but stopped smiling when I saw she too had blood all over her and I knew it wasn't mine. I started searching with one hand for a wound, unable to move the other arm, and found one in her stomach. Starting to cry, I cradled her head in my lap and tried to talk to her, to keep her calm.

"Vix, I want you to do me a favor. Can you sing with me? Sing Balloons with me, ok?" She nodded and smiled, and I saw blood all over her teeth and tried not to sob, for fear I would shake her wound and make her bleed more. Singing with her, I saw her relax and thought that I was doing a good job, until I saw her cough up more blood and start to lose consciousness.

"No...ANI...Vix, baby, stay awake." I sobbed aagin, trying to stay calm for her, so she wouldn't worry. "Please Vix...keep singing. You can do it, just stay awake for a little while longer. The ambulance will be here soon. Juseyo..." I couldn't see her anymore, and wiped my eyes with my good arm.

"Soo-Jung...unnie..." I heard her rasp. "Nae, mwoh? What is it?" "Ju...seyo...take...care of...Gran Gran for me...juseyo...and tell her...I love her..." She coughed again. "ANI...no I won't. You can though, when you get out of the hospital. Do it yourself." I heard the panic in my voice but by this time I didn't care. "Juseyo...please don't leave me." "I won't, Vix, I am right here." Then she seemed better for a while, even smiling a bloody smile.

"Kahmsah hamnida unnie-ah. Saranghae...even though I have only known you for a little while. You are a good person, please, stay just the same. And remember me always." "Don't talk like that. Don't TALK like that AT ALL." She closed her eyes and breathed out, and I sobbed harder, knowing but unable to admit she was gone. I felt someone pull me, telling me they had checked and there was no pulse. I stood up, unable to look away. She looked so peaceful, so serene, like she was only sleeping. Why whenever I am happy do these things happen? Someone tried to take me away then, and I refused to let them.

"NO. NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE HER! She asked me to stay with her, I have to...I have to stay..." I knelt beside her. "Please, let me stay a little longer..."

**OK that is it for this chapter. Read and review and comment!**


	15. Another Death and Crying

**I am starting off with part of the last chapter, kahmsah hamnida for the reviews! I am going to be starting a Super Junior story soon so if you want you can apply! Enjoy!**

"I love you oppa! Saranghae oppa!" He pushed her away non-too-gently and she over-dramatically fell to the floor. "How dare you? You aren't too good for me, it's the other way around! I don't want you anyway." But I could see tears starting down her cheeks and felt bad. I got up and bent down to help her up, trying to be careful of her bruises, but after I helped her up she pushed me away. "I don't need your help you little bitch. It's YOUR fault he doesn't want me. Your fault that I look like this. You and I both know that if I looked alright that he would choose me! You little slut, what did you do, sleep with him to make him want you?" She slapped me, hard, and I tasted blood. I looked at her again, wiping off the small line of blood that had started forming from my mouth. "Don't you dare look at me like that! You are NOTHING just a little poor girl with a messed up daddy!" She raised her hand to slap me again, and I flinched and when I didn't feel the hit I looked to see Jaejoong had grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting me. She fought against it for a second, then gave up and he let go. Vix came up next to me to check me over and see what I had hurt to make me bleed, and I heard everyone gasp. Bianca had pulled out a gun, and was pointing it at me, effectively keeping Jaejoong and the others ar enough away to keep her safe. She smiled a dangerous smile, and I knew before it happened what she was going to do. Swinging her arm toward Vix, she shot twice. I tried to get in the way, to keep Vix from getting hurt. On the ground where I had landed on top of Vix, I felt a searing sensation in my left shoulder and looked down to see alot of blood and smiled, thinking I had protected Vix, but stopped smiling when I saw she too had blood all over her and I knew it wasn't mine. I started searching with one hand for a wound, unable to move the other arm, and found one in her stomach. Starting to cry, I cradled her head in my lap and tried to talk to her, to keep her calm.

"Vix, I want you to do me a favor. Can you sing with me? Sing Balloons with me, ok?" She nodded and smiled, and I saw blood all over her teeth and tried not to sob, for fear I would shake her wound and make her bleed more. Singing with her, I saw her relax and thought that I was doing a good job, until I saw her cough up more blood and start to lose consciousness.

"No...ANI...Vix, baby, stay awake." I sobbed aagin, trying to stay calm for her, so she wouldn't worry. "Please Vix...keep singing. You can do it, just stay awake for a little while longer. The ambulance will be here soon. Juseyo..." I couldn't see her anymore, and wiped my eyes with my good arm.

"Soo-Jung...unnie..." I heard her rasp. "Nae, mwoh? What is it?" "Ju...seyo...take...care of...Gran Gran for me...juseyo...and tell her...I love her..." She coughed again. "ANI...no I won't. You can though, when you get out of the hospital. Do it yourself." I heard the panic in my voice but by this time I didn't care. "Juseyo...please don't leave me." "I won't, Vix, I am right here." Then she seemed better for a while, even smiling a bloody smile.

"Kahmsah hamnida unnie-ah. Saranghae...even though I have only known you for a little while. You are a good person, please, stay just the same. And remember me always." "Don't talk like that. Don't TALK like that AT ALL." She closed her eyes and breathed out, and I sobbed harder, knowing but unable to admit she was gone. I felt someone pull me, telling me they had checked and there was no pulse. I stood up, unable to look away. She looked so peaceful, so serene, like she was only sleeping. Why whenever I am happy do these things happen? Someone tried to take me away then, and I refused to let them.

"NO. NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE HER! She asked me to stay with her, I have to...I have to stay..." I knelt beside her. "Please, let me stay a little longer..." I sobbed into her shoulder, wishing she would just sit up and laugh at me and my stupidity in crying for her. I felt a hand on my shoulder again, and this time I knew it was Jaejoong, he was trying to check to see if I was hurt. I was and I didn't care, but I let him help me up, after I removed her chain with the little silver padlock on it, the one that had a little keyhole shape in it. Standing up with Jaejoong, I looked at him and sniffled. He checked me over, whimpering when he found out I had been shot after all. Then I realized that even though time was going so slow and yet so fast, I hadn't heard anything. The entire restaurant had gone quiet. I looked for her, the one who had caused such discord, and found her staring back at me with a smile on her face and the gun still in her hand, this time pointed at Jaejoong. I moved in front of him and spoke, trying not to do anything drastic lest I cause another death.

"What do you want, Bianca? You have done what you came to do, you killed someone and you hurt me. Are you happy now?" She shook her head. "No, Soo-Jung. I am not happy for two reasons. The first and most important is, I didn't kill the right person. I was hoping you would jump in front of her but didn't guess that my aim would be so bad. She died pointlessly." I stiffened in anger, trying not to lose control. I didn't want to become like her. "And what is the second reason?" "Oh that? Yes the second reason is because I still don't have Jaejoong. But I just decided that if I can't have him no one can. Unless of course, you care to stop me?" She raised the gun just an inch higher, just enough for me to see that she had it at the right height to hit him in the head, and I would be unable to stop him because he was taller than me. Bowing my head, I asked her, "And how can I stop you, Bianca?" She laughed again. "Why, all you need to do is step in front of me and kneel, kneel like the little peasant you are! Ask for my forgiveness, beg for it! I want to hear your sorrow!"

"Ani...Soo-Jung-ah you can't! It doesn't matter she will do it anyway!" I peeked at Yoochun, who was desperately trying to keep Ji Hyun from getting to me, trying to keep her safe. I saw all the boys were doing that, with Changmin also protecting my mother. I shook my head. "Please, keep everyone safe." Turning to Jaejoong, I looked at him, seeing the grief and frusteration from my pain and being unable to understand what everyone was saying. I pushed him back toward the others, and when I went to turn he grabbed my hand. This time I didn't look at him I just snatched my hand back and walked to Bianca. Smiling triumphantly, she intructed me to turn toward my family and friends so they could see my humilitation, and told me what to say.

"Mwoh?! Ani...Bianca...juseyo...please don't make me say it!" She kicked me and I went flying, landing on the floor right in front of Jaejoong, and I pushed him away when he tried to help me up, knowing any displays of affection from him could set her off. I got back on my knees. "Don't give me that Korean crap, Soo-Jung. Just do what I say or I start picking off your friends one by one." Shaking, I nodded and began the little speech.

"I, Kim Soo-Jung, am just like my..." I sobbed, trying to continue on without someone else getting hurt but feeling pain in my heart saying these things anyway, "just like my abusive father. I am an alchoholic and I beat on defenseless people just for fun. I killed my friend Vix and I am happy she is gone." I broke down, trying to stop the flood I knew was coming so I could finish. "I don't deserve nor do I love or care about in any way Jaejoong or the rest of Dong Bang Shin Ki, or my family and so-called friends. Bianca is way better and so I give to her everything I own, along with my family's love and trust and my friends and Jaejoong." I broke then, unable to keep going, glad that I was done anyway.

"HA I always knew you felt that way, Soo-Jung. It is SO true too. But I am going to kill Jaejoong anyway!" It didn't take more than half a second to respond, and I shot right up into a jump, taking his bullet for myself as well, refusing to let anyone else get hurt on my account. Being that I was facing him, I saw the pain and anguish in his eyes as I started my slow descent back to the ground, unfeeling of the shot, and he realized what happened. Trying to grab for me and crying out my name, Jaejoong ended up narrowly ducking out of the way of another bullet, nicking him on his neck. Seeing that, and hearing everyone's cries, I managed to sit back up like I was in a movie about zombies. I rushed at Bianca and startled her enough that she didn't shoot me. Instead she dropped the gun and tried to get away but I was on her in a heartbeat, landing on her and just staying there, hearing the police come in a moment later. After they got her in handcuffs, the EMT's came in, and I told them to check everyone else first. I refused any treatment until everyone else was taken care of first, until Vix's body was taken away. Jaejoong sat with me against my wishes, and touched my face.

"Soo-Jung-ah..." He cried then, and I tried to raise my arm to wipe his tears away but had no strength left. I could feel it then, the pain in my lower back, where Bianca's bad aim once again hit me. I knew I hadn't jumped that high and so she must have aimed wrong, or purposely wanted to hit him in the stomach, like Vix. He looked wide-eyed at my side, and I moved my head to see what he saw, a large puddle of blood making it's way out from underneath me. It was then that I knew I was dying, still holding Vix's necklace and watching my love watch me die. That is what hurt more than anything, more than my wounds. The fact that I couldn't tell him I wasn't going to make it, that I couldn't tell him anything but I love you for the language barrier.

"Soo-Jung-ah...please...sta awake...don' go shleep...juseyo..." His voice broke, and I smiled. "Nae, I will try but I don't think I will succeed. Saranghae young won hee Jaejoongie-ah." I was much calmer than you would think I would be, dying though I was. "Don't cry, I will always be here...but...can I have a kiss before I go?" I knew talking like that wouldn't help, but he couldn't understand me so maybe it wouldn't hurt him as much. I made a kiss noise and smiled, and he understood. Bending over me, he kissed me for the last time as the darkness set in. The last thing I ever heard was "I love you too, Soo-Jung-ah...sta wif me..."

**Jaejoong's POV**

"Ani...Soo-Jung-ah...SOO-JUNG-AH! JUSEYO!" My voice broke again, and the pain I felt wasn't physical in form but mental and emotional, even spiritual. She couldn't leave me. I wouldn't just let her eave me like this, let her be the sacrificial hero. I shook her and immediately regretted it when I saw blood come from the mouth that I had just kissed moments ago. I screamed then, the grief shaking me and making me unable to breathe. An EMT came, and noticing her state, went into immediate high alert and started trying to resuscitate her. _'So she really is gone...she...no...she...Soo-Jung-ah...my...love my...life...NO I just found you...please...'_ Depression took hold of my body, and anther EMT took hold of my shoulder and led me away to another ambulance. I was so numb I didn't even fight it. "Soo-Jung-ah..."

**A few hours later, at the hospital**

Yoochun walked into my room and he looked a mess. I didn't care. He spoke and I didn't listen. Not one word. I wanted nothing to do with anyone. I was angry at the stupid doctor, who had fixed me up and told me to rest for a few days before doing anything, and for a few weeks before doing anything strenuous like dancing. I didn't care about that either. Then they rolled in a bed and placed it next to me. I didn't look, didn't have any urges to know who it was. I wouldn't try suicide, because I knew she wouldn't have wanted that. Yoochun said something again, and I just nodded, ignoring him again. _Mianhe Yoochun...I just don't care anymore. Life means nothing without her. Wait, did he just mention her?'_ I looked at him then, and relief shone in his eyes. Not speaking, he just pointed to the bed that had just came in. Turning my head the best I could with the bandage on, I saw her. And she was- _'Breathing...she is breathing...she is alive! My Soo-Jung-ah! Oh if she truly lives, I will marry her! I will never let her go! I will always protect her!'_ I smiled then, and the drugs kicked in, making me sleep a dreamless sleep.

**Mystery POV**

Vix was running. Down the long hall, the never-ending one that always accompanied nightmares. This time however I wasn't about to just sit still for my nightmare to come at me with it's worst. I caught up to Vix and she disappeared. Crying out but not willing to let the dream get to me, I kept running, knowing there was something waiting for me but not remembering what it was. _'Is it something bad, like the daddy-monster and the nurse-thing? Or something good like...like what? I can't...remember...'_ I kept running anyway. If it was something bad I would fight it, kill it and keep it from taking over me again.Seeing a widening light, I ran into it, hoping that my courage would last.

Opening my eyes, I realized the light in the dream was from the overhead lights being turned on. Someone wasin the room, and I closed my eyes again, not liking the memories that being awake brought with it. _'So I didn't die after all. HA take that, Bianca you bitch! Oh but...Jaejoongie-ah...I hope he isn't hurt...he was bleeding pretty badly.'_ I heard voices, and kept quiet. I didn't want to be bothered, only wanting to revel in memories of a happy Jaejoong. The lights went out again, but I kept my eyes closed. _'Jaejoongie-ah...where are you now?...'_ I heard a scuffling noise, then no noise at all. Then I felt someone's warm soft hand wrap around mine but felt afraid and kept my eyes closed. Then I heard a sniffle, and felt something wet hit my face, followed by someone wiping the wetness away. Opening my eyes then, curious and also not wanting whomever it was to be sad, and saw someone standing over me crying. The wetness had been Jaejoong's tears. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see me awake. He put his head down and touched his forehead to mine, and I reached up my other hand, even though it hurt, to cup his face and wipe away his tears. He opened his eyes and looked at me in shock, then started crying harder. I smiled. _'Even when he cries he is handsome...so sweet but why is he crying? I am fine, doesn't he see that?'_

"Jae...joongie-ah...don't cry. I am ok, see? Saranghae." This only served to make the tears which had been slowing to speed up again. I tried to sit up, and failed. "Jaejoongie-ah...juseyo...help me." He tried to stop crying, and was able to help me sit up a little without too much pain. I didn't let him go when he tried to straighten up, and he melted into my embrace, crying into my shoulder, saying my name over and over. Lucky the hospital bed was so big! He ended up falling asleep, exhausting himself in crying for me, and he slept with his head on my heart. It didn't hurt too much, and it occured to me that even if it did I wouldn't move him for the world. I watched him sleep for a while, every once in a while brushing a stray tear or some hair from his face. I kissed his forehead and he snuggled closer to me, saying something in Korean and throwing his arm over my stomach, holding me tight. I randomly thought about Poookie and Mookie, and wondered where they were and if they missed their owners, and then giggled internally at that. _'Teddy bears don't have feelings...but when we get back I am going to sleep with Mookie again. And Jaejoongie-ah, and Pookie too! Aish but I must be on some good painkillers, having random strange thoughts like this...'_

Smiling, I finally fell into a light sleep, happy that Jaejoong was alright and still hurt that Vix was forever gone.

**OK so there...another chapter done...right now the internet isn't working so you guys will get this in the morning! . Read and review and comment, folks! Remember, life's blood and all!**


	16. Mistletoe and Christmas Doll

**AISH another chapter! Three in two days you guys are lucky! .**

Christmas came, and with it came presents, but I had already gotten mine. Jaejoong was sitting next to me, looking at all of the gifts under the tree with wide-eyed little boy wonder. I picked up one and gave it to him, but he shook his head and put it down. Turning to me, he got down in front of and looked up, smiling. I realized that we were being watched, and remembered that everyone else was in the room with us, and were now watching the exchange between us. I forgot again though when he carefully took my hand, making sure not to hurt me. He then took something out of his pocket and my heart skipped so much I thought it might stop altogether. _'Is that what I think that is? NO way...but he is so young and famous he can have anyone he wants...'_

"Na rang gulrung haegulrae? Wood yo marry me?" This time my heart didn't stop or skip, it did rollercoaster rides inside my chest, you must be this tall to ride this ride, please and thank you.

"M-mwoh?" I pointed to myself, and he nodded, smile gone and nervousness engulfing him. I saw that and smiled, nodding myself and he stood up with a smile on his face once again. He hugged me tightly, until we both remembered my wounds, and he let go with a sheepish look on his face. He put the ring on my finger, and eeryone around us cheered. He whispered in my ear, "Merry Krissmass Soo-Jung-ah!"

**Mystery POV**

As I looked on in happiness for my hyung, I thought aboutwhat he had done and looked over at the girl next to me. _'Maybe...she will be the one for me?'_ I dared to kiss her head, and felt her stiffen with shock. She looked up at me with curious but not angry eyes, wondering why I did what I did. I was wondering it too, but didn't care. I liked her reaction for the most part and since everyone was still focusing on Soo-Jung and Jaejoong hyung I did it again, this time on her forehead. She tried not to but I saw a smile appear, and I smiled too. Then pulling me up, she took me to the kitchen and pointed up when she stopped. There above her was a little green thing, some mistletoe, and I knew what she wanted at once. Grinning, I complied with her wishes and kissed her.

**Jen's POV**

"Unnie I am so happy for you! AH you are engaged, how happy you must be! You really love him, don't you?" I winked at her. Even though I wished she could stay happy, I was also a little jealous. I mean she got her love, her happy ending. I couldn't even get the guts to tell Changmin I liked him. _'AISH what is wrong with me? Shy Soo-Jung unnie got her man and I can't even tell Changmin I like him...stupid me...ah where is his gift?!'_ Looking around, I saw his gift was nowhere to be seen and had a mental freak-out. I started looking around while everyone was still busy with the happy couple, and wandered my way into the kitchen, spotting the gift on the counter and MinHye and Yunho making out under mistletoe. Trying to cover my gasp, I made my way slowly and quietly toward Changmin's gift, keeping my eyes away from the two people in the kitchen with me. I got to the gift with no trouble, but when I was almost to the other side and out the door, Changmin came in.

"Jen-ah...I wass loooking fo yu...OH!" He had spotted Yunho and MinHye in the background, who had broken apart upon his entry and were now flushed and breathing heavy, straightening clothes that had gone somewhat astray.

"Mi-mianhe hyung! ah...mianhe!" He kept trying to apologize and I just grabbed his arm and led him outside into another room, where I sat him down and proceeded to give him his gift. I blushed but held my ground when he opened it and found a little picture of all of us together smiling and happy, one we had taken just after Soo-Jung and Jaejoong had gotten out of the hospital. I had no idea what to get him and when I asked Yoochun he said just to make him something, and maybe give him a picture of all of us toegther. So I made the picture frames, with his name in Hangul neatly written and a comment on the back of each. I wasn't blushing at the picture of us together though. What I was blushing at was behind that, another picture, of me and Changmin when we were looking for everyone's gifts, his arm around my shoulder and me peeking up at him with a smile and a blush. I said Merry Christmas and walked out silently, making my way back to the couch to sit and wait for the rest of the gift giving to continue. A moment later I saw Changmin come in, looking down and at the back of one of the two photos, where I had put my feelings for him into words. I knew that was the one he was looking at. I had worked hard to learn how to write it in Hangul, and to write it nicely, with help from Yoochun, of course. _'So technically I was able to tell him...even though I know that he doesn't feel the same way...I am glad that he knows now. Now to see what my unnies got me!'_

"Haemin unnie...I got you something!" I handed her the small square gift, and she opened it and let out a small squeal of excitement. "Jen! How did you know? AH I love it!" She hugged it to herself, smiling. We all went back and forth, giving gifts and recieving them in return. MinHye and Yunho still sat next to each other, and gave each other coy smiles. They gave each other gifts too, and both blushed for each other. I smiled, feeling a small pang of hurt and jealousy that I couldn't even have that, someone to spend Christmas with like that. I had noticed that everyone had split into couples, MinHye and Yunho, Haemin and Junsu, even Sang Ji Hyun and Yoochun! I was left out, and feeling the effects of a lonely Christmas. I mean, Vix's grandmother was here, and Soo-Jung's mother, but it wasn't the same. Not to me. We all took a long time of silence for the loss of Vix, even though most of us had only known her a day or two. I could hear Soo-Jung's sniffles, and saw Jaejoong put his arm around her. I also heard Vix's grandmother crying softly, and was glad that Soo-Jung's mother had offered for her to stay here, even after we had all left. After the silence, we all just spent time in each other's presences, enjoying the lazy time before dinner. Changmin then sat next to me and my relaxation went out the window, turning to nerves and fear. _'I know what he is going to say but I hope we can really still be friends...I don't want him to treat me differently or anything...'_

"Jen-ah...juseyo..." He paused. _'Here it comes, the rejection and his telling me we can't be friends, except I won't be able to understand exactly what he says cause I DON'T SPEAK KOREAN! Stupid stupid me...'_ But instead of saying anything, he just tugged on my arm and led me into the now empty kitchen. _'He wants to talk to me alone? He doesn't think...NO he wouldn't want to...would he?'_ No, he wouldn't. He sat me down instead and had me cover my eyes with my hands. Then when he said ok, I put my hands down and gasped. There, in front of me on the table, was the doll I had been looking at before, the one that had been too expensive for me. _'But how...when he passed me and I ran after him...he must have seen me looking...but I know that the doll wasn't there when we left, I looked! And he definitely didn't have it with him...how?'_ I looked up at him, and saw his smile lighting up the area he was in with it's brilliance. I stood up and just hugged him, knowing I probably shouldn't but doing it anyway. _'I will deal with the double heartache later...'_ Then I felt his arms around me, and hugged him tighter, hoping he wouldn't push me away quite yet. _'He smells good...and I can feel his breath on my neck! Oh...why must I torture myself this way? But I can't help it...'_ And moving along those lines of thought, I continued to be unable to stop myself and kissed his neck where I was, regretting it as soon as I did, feeling him stiffen. Feeling my eyes fill, I pushed away and bowed my head.

"Mianhe, Changmin...mianhe I-" Was interrupted by him pulling me back to him and him hugging me again, muttering in Korean. When I was back in the same position, I heard a noise and peeked up just a little to see Soo-Jung and Jaejoong looking in from the doorway, watching and grinning foolishly to themselves. _'AISH what are they doing? AH I need privacy...this is the only time I will get to be with him like this before my rejection! Go away! YAH!'_ But I said nothing, instead pretending that I had no idea they were there. I started to move away from Changmin again, and looked at his face for his reaction. But he was looking at me with only curiousity and another emotion I couldn't decipher. I blushed, and bowed my head again, still apologizing.

"Changmin...I just...couldn't help myself...I...mianhe..." Again I was stopped, when he pulled my hand and led me closer to where I knew Soo-Jung and Jaejoong were still looking in. Trying to forget that part, I moved my head when he tried to lift it to face him. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't face his rejection, even after I thought I could. I wanted to pretend that he hugged me and never stopped. Of course I didn't notice where we were cause I was lost in my day dreams. He brought my face up successfully this time, and I stared at him as he first smiled then kissed me, only closing my eyes during the kiss. I felt his hand run up my arm and his other hand holding my lower back against him. He brought his hand up to my face and held me there for a moment longer before pulling away and pointing up. Up above us was the mistletoe that I had seen earlier with MinHye and Yunho under it. This time it was me and Changmin though, and I blushed, once again putting my head down and smiling.

"Jen-ah...nanun norul joahamnida." I looked up shocked at this unexpected turn of events, and even I understood what he was saying. "Mwoh?" He nodded and I blushed harder. I pulled him away from the mistletoe, and the door with listening people and prying eyes, and kissed him. We were interrupted by, of all things, a sneeze. We looked to the doorway to see Soo-Jung fall into the kitchen with Jaejoong following to try and help her up.

"Not very steady on your feet, unnie?" I laughed, and then blushed when she looked pointedly at me and Changmin, who still had his arm around my middle. Standing up and brushing herself off, she took Jaejoong's hand and looked at me again.

"Not interrupting anything, are we? We were thirsty and wanted something to drink." I knew she was lying but didn't say anything, only bowing my head again and blushing madly. _'Damn, now that she has Jaejoong she is more nosy and sneaky, more confident...I hope Changmin doesn't hate me...'_ But not a second after I thought that I felt his arm tighten around me, essentially pulling me closer. I heard Jaejoong speak to him and wondered what he was saying.

**Jaejoong and Changmin's Conversation**

"Changmin-ah...you like her? Tell me honestly." Changmin nodded. "Nae, hyung. I like her alot, and I saw when she gave me her gift that she likes me too. She must have worked so hard to write in Hangul for me...and to be courageous enough to write what she did. Hyung, are you happy? Cause...I think I am right now." He looked at Jen. "Nae, definitely happy now." He smiled. Jaejoong laughed and replied. "Nae, I am happy too. So are you together now?" At this, Changmin paused. "I...don't know hyung. I think so..." he trailed off, looking at Jen once more.

**Back to Jen's POV**

I had no clue what he was saying, but there were words I understood, like happiness and the word yes, and the word hyung. _'Wonder what they are talking about...are we together now? Does this mean he is...my boyfriend?...Uwah I wish I knew...'_

**OK another chapter down! I may not be able to write much this weekend so don't hate me too much I gave you three chapters in just over 24 hours...ducks flying kimchi I told you guys to stop throwing kimchi! . Read, review, and comment! .**


	17. The First Time With Sex Hair

**Well lucky lucky fans...I get to do some writing after all! . Kahmsah hamnida for all of your support and the reviews and comments! Also, I am looking for more sites to post this story and the Super Junior story I am starting to write, so if you have any ideas lemme know! I think I already have some applications for the Suju story but just in case I am asking you guys to send some if you want a guy! . Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Jen's POV**

Still curious as to what was going on, I saw Soo-Jung wave me over and I came, hoping that maybe she could translate but then remembering she couldn't understand Korean much either. I realized how ironic that was. _'And she is going to marry Jaejoong when she can't really understand him all that much? Ah that must be hard...but they will make it...they are so cute! I wonder when the date is?'_ I decided to ask as she decided to talk about Changmin, and I got shy.

"So...Jen...you and Changmin eh? That is sweet it really is, are you guys dating yet? I know it must be hard to figure out, since you don't speak much Korean yet and he doesn't speak much English yet...but to tell you a secret, " and at this she whispered unneccisarily, as they couldn't understand us anyway, "I have seen him studying English. I think he is really trying to learn for you! He really likes you." I smiled, and blushed when I noticed that they had gone silent and were watching us carefully. Turning my face away slightly, I spoke quietly and tried not to nervously giggle.

"Do...you really think so unnie? I thought...well until today anyway I thought that he was just being nice to me. He is so polite, and so shy...but me? I am not normally like this, you remember right? I can be shy but not like this...he makes me feel...well I can't describe it but...HEY wait!" I stopped smiling and stared at her. "You were watching me, watching us! You and nosy Jaejoong over there..." Who I had noticed was whispering in Changmin's ear much like Soo-Jung was doing to me. _'Are they TRYING to get us together? Not that I need any help or anything...Although I guess a little help wouldn't be unwelcome...'_

"Unnie...do you know what Changmin said when..." I blushed, "when he pulled me back to him? I...want to know...and...does Jaejoong understand us?" I glanced curiously at him, and he quickly hid the smirk that had been across his face. _'I think he knows more English than he is letting on...he DID spend those two months doing 'work' maybe he was also studying English...AISH this is so frusterating!'_

**Over with Jaejoong and Changmin**

"Hyung! What are they talking about? Jen mentioned your name..." Changmin whispered. Jaejoong smirked, but just as quickly as it was there it disappeared when Jen looked over.

"Changmin, they are talking about you. The same thing we were talking about...and Jen wants to know what you said when you pushed her over." Then he looked frusterated for a second, muttering to himself. "Or was it pull? AISH English is difficult...and I only know what she said mostly because of Soo-Jung-ah's reaction..."

"HYUNG! Were you spying on us?" Changmin gave Jaejoong a knowing look, and Jaejoong got a sheepish look on his face. "Why of course not. Why would I do that? Oh by the way Jen thinks you are polite and shy, I understood that much." He smiled again, this time flashing it at Soo-Jung and Jen, the former blushing and the latter giving another curious look at them.

**In another room, MinHye's POV**

"So...Yunho-ah...kahmsah hamnida for my gifts...you really didn't need to..." I stopped. He brushed a finger down my jaw, and I shivered without being cold. I saw him smile at my reaction, and he slid his finger under my chin and lifted my face up for a kiss.

"MinHye-ah...no need to thank me...your smiles were reward enough. I am glad you are happy. And thank you for your gift as well, I was very touched. I think..." And at this he stopped, and I saw a rare pink tint show on his cheeks. _'Yunho-ah...is blushing...for me?'_

"MinHye-ah...I think...I really like you and I was thinking maybe we could..." I looked at him through slitted eyes. "Yunho-ah are you asking me to...well...you know...well are you asking me to be...intimate with you?" I blushed myself, barely able to ask him without fainting.

"Well...ani, but if you want to...I was asking you out..." I looked up to see him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh...ah...I knew that...ah...yes." He looked back at me.

"Yes what? Yes to being my...girlfriend? Or yes to what you asked..." I saw he was teasing, and swatted his arm, continuing the joke. "Yes to both! You just wanna see me naked, don't you?" I winked at him, and he laughed. Then he started the torture. Tickle torture, of course. Laughing so hard I thought I would pee my pants, I kissed him in the hopes that he would stop so I didn't actually do so. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, we started getting more hot and heavy. I decided quickly after he stopped and just looked at me to make sure I was ready, and I nodded, only asking for protection and praying it didn't hurt and that I was good enough to please him.

A few hours later and bodies sweaty, we fell back onto the bed, both glad that we had chosen a room with one and hoping it wasn't one of the other guests' rooms. He wrapped his arms around me and for the unknown number of times yet again I found myself amazed at the sight he presented. We had sheets over us though, and I could only see to just under his belly button, but that was enough for now. I had seen every part of him and loved all of it. _'Love? I think I mean like...right? I mean...well...ok MAYBE I love him...but I won't tell him...I think I will just fall asleep right here though...'_ Sleepily I placed my hand on his still heaving stomach. He was still catching his breath, but I had gotten mine back and was silently and slowly tracing my fingers back and forth on his chest and stomach, feeling him do the same on my back where his arm was. Feeling content and enjoying this Christmas holiday more than I expected, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw it was still the middle of the night and I was really thirsty so I decided to get dressed and get something to drink from the kitchen. Then I got somewhat lazy and just snatched Yunho's shirt and my underwear and put them on. _'It isn't like anyone is up at this hour..."_ I thought as I saw the clock said 4 in the morning. _'Well hopefully no one gets thirsty and wanders into the kitchen...it will be hard to explain why I am wearing Yunho-ah's shirt and pretty much nothing else...AISH and I have sex hair...UWAH my first time with sex hair!'_ I grinned, and tried to finger-comb my hair into something presentable. I walked up to the refridgerator, and opened it to find some orange juice, and poured some for myself. As I was drinking it, I heard a noise and whirled around to find Yunho, shirtless and smiling at the sight of me in his shirt drinking orange juice.

"Thirsty? You took my shirt...Now I suppose I have to walk around shirtless..." He trailed of and I smiled at the thought of him shirtless all the time. Then I had another thought and frowned. "But then everyone else would get to see you. You are mine, I don't want anyone else to have you!" He had walked closer to me, and in hearing those words he grabbed the glass from me and set it down, hugging me tightly.

"I think I will agree with that, MinHye-ah. I am yours, for however long you want me. I l-" Sneeze. Yunho turned and I was able to see who it was before he covered me with his body and I saw the scratches on his back. Blushing at the knowledge of why they were there, I snatched the glass back up and gulped down the rest, hoping Soo-Jung wouldn't notice me or if she did then she wouldn't say anything. Of course my hopes and prayers went unanswered, but not because of Soo-Jung. Because of Soo-Jung's attachment, the one I hadn't seen who had followed her into the kitchen and as I peeked over Yunho's shoulder, _'WOW he is tall...'_ sent me a knowing smile. _'AH not Jaejoong...PLEASE PLEASE just don't say anything, just let us go...pretend you guys don't see us...'_

"So Yunho...MinHye...thirsty?"

**I think I will stop there for now...I don't feel like writing anymore...which is a lie but I have no reason to continue until I see MinHye's reaction to what I had her and Yunho do in the story... Review and comment everyone!**


	18. Sleeping With Changmin

**Yet another chapter...UWAH I should get a co-author...I am so tired of writing everyday LOL...ok enjoy everyone!**

**Yunho's POV**

I stood there with a half naked MinHye behind me and two half naked people in front of me. Soo-Jung stood like MinHye did, in what I assumed was Jaejoong's shirt and what appeared to be nothing else. _'OK hyung can't say anything cause we are in the same situation here...'_ I smiled uncertainly.

"So...MinHye...Yunho...Thirsty?" I stiffened, surprised that he said something after all. I saw out of the corner of my eye that MinHye blushed and I tried to hide her better. Jaejoong peeked up at me under his lashes, trying not to look at me without my shirt on, and I tried to do the same.

"Only as thirsty as YOU seem to be, hyung." I nodded at him and he seemed to understand, and we both walked out with our respective girls, trying to erase each other from our minds.

**MinHye's POV**

"Oh man...I hope Soo-Jung unnie doesn't say anything..." I smiled. Yunho looked at me funny. "Wae? Are you embarrassed by me?" I looked at him in surprise. "Ani...wae? You really think that? How could I be embarrassed by you?" I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I looked up into his face to see him frown, but then he relaxed and smiled at me, pulling me onto the bed. I felt I had to explain myself but I couldn't get the words right, even before I said them. Instead I just curled up next to him all warm and cozy and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up and slipped out of his arms, and after staring at his sleeping face for a few minutes I went and got my clothes and went to take a shower. After my shower, I headed back to that room to see he had also gotten up. I went searching and found him talking to Jaejoong and Changmin and decided not to eavesdrop, and went to find Soo-Jung.

**Jen's POV**

I woke up the next morning, still confused from the events of last night. After Soo-Jung and Jaejoong left, there was an awkward tension in the air that kept me paranoid, and I kept wondering what he was thinking. We both got very shy, and after a few minutes like this he came over and held out his hand. I gave him mine, and we walked out into the living rom. After we sat together on the couch for awhile with everyone, and no one seemed to notice his arm around me which I was glad for because I didn't want too much attention on him, being he was so shy. I also was the only one who noticed Yunho and MinHye's absence. I smiled, happy for them and for myself, and settled back more into his arms, loving that he put his other arm around me too and hugged me. Then I fell asleep, and was woken up a few hours later by some voices in the kitchen. Sleepily I stretched, stopping when I heard movement behind me. Turning, I saw a sleeping Changmin and smiled, realizing he probably fell asleep because he didn't want to wake me. Smiling, I did like the last time we slept like this and kissed his nose, only this time I saw his eyes open and gasped in surprise. His eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly at me, and I felt his hand on my face just before he kissed me. Then I heard the voices again, at the same time he did, and we parted, panting slightly. I smiled and he smiled, and we decided to go to bed, him giving me a kiss outside of my door. After changing into my bedclothes which consisted of a t-shirt which was a little to big on me and a pair of shorts, I hopped into bed. Ater tossing and turning for an hour, I sat up, frusterated. _'I could sleep when I was with Changmin...did I sleep too long? Maybe I don't need to sleep now...or maybe...'_ I padded into the hallway with a pillow, hoping no one would catch me. Easing up to the door, I didn't want to wake the person inside but I really wanted to sleep, so I gently opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak, and walked into the room, closing the door behind me with a click. I turned to sneak into the bed next to Changmin, but saw he was sitting up awake and staring at me with awe and curiousity, and I blushed. Nervously I stood at the end of his bed, playing with the pillow in my arms, and tried to explain myself.

"See...I can't sleep and...well I was sleeping earlier on you...mianhe for that by the way it must have been very uncomfortable, but I figured maybe if I slept with you again, OH not slept with you like sex or anything. I mean not that sex with you would be bad! Just that I meant slept with you like sleeping. Anyway I had been hoping if I tried to fall asleep with you that I would be able to sleep. If you don't mind that is, if you do mind then just let me know cause I can go back to my own room and leave you be. Just...ah mianhe." I stopped babbling long enough to see that he had crept forward on the bed and was right in front of me with a smile on his face. Just then I remembered. _'He can't understand anything I am saying to him! AISH what is wrong with me? Coming in here on waking him up just so I can sleep...I better go and let him sleep...'_ I went to turn but he grabbed ahold of me like before and hugged me tightly. Knowing I was blushing furiously by then, I tried not to giggle nervously and instead hugged him back. When he felt my arms go around him, he loosened just enough to pick me up (while he was still on the bed!) and put me next to him on the bed. Then he got comfortable where he was before, and patted the area next to him. _'How did he know? I mean I didn't speak Korean or anything...OH yeah...the pillow might have given it away...ehehehehehe'_ I rubbed my neck sheepish and self-conscious, then shivered. It was kinda cold in here, no wonder he had his comforter on wrapped so tightly around him. I snuggled up to him, making sure to stay above his blanket, and started to fall asleep again, a real sleep, when I shivered again. This time he felt me, and tried to bring the blanket up to me, but I refused to move away from him even for a moment. Chuckling, he slid an arm under me and lifted me up a little to get the blanket from under me and placed it over me, and I was warm and happy inside my little Changmin cuccoon and I feel back into a wonderful sleep.

**Changmin's POV**

I heard a noise and opened my eyes, letting them get used to the darkness for a moment before the noise was made again, and I sat up and looked toward the source, the door of my room opening and then closing on the form of someone, and I flicked on a little light near me. I saw it was Jen, holding a pillow, and grew curious. _'Does she want to stay in here? Ah she must be so cold in those shorts...those shorts that are very cute on her...'_ I tried to stop that train of thinking, not wanting to blush and not wanting to be perverted like Junsu and Yoochun hyungs were. She turned, and it looked like she was trying to sneak to my bed but instead found herself face to face with me awake, and her eyes widened. I tried not to smile, the expression was so cute and innocent, instead choosing to use a curious look. She blushed, and I tried even harder not to smile. _'That is so adorable...she is shy...and blushing at the sight of me? Or is it the sight of me in a bed? AH quit it Changmin! Don't be so perverted!'_ She stood at the end of the bed, playing with the pillow and speaking to me in English, and I realized that she was so nervous that she had forgotten I couldn't understand her. I began making my way toward her, hoping she didn't realize I was shirtless and praying that my blush wouldn't make itself evident, and sat right in front of her. She was still talking, and she stopped after she apologized to me and I had a wandering thought about why she was apologizing. Then it hit me. _'She really does want to stay here! Why is she sorry? I don't mind feeling her warmth again, I can't sleep and was wondering if maybe it was because of the lack of her.'_ She tried to turn away, most likely losing her nerve, and I grabbed her and hugged her, loving the way she melted in my arms. When she went to put her arms back around me I loosened my grip and picked her up, hearing her little squeak and smiling. After I got myself settled I patted at the spot next to me, hoping she would get the idea, and she did, crawling up and next to me and curling up. She shivered after a few minutes, and I remembered she was only wearing a tshirt and shorts, and tried to get her under the blanket but she didn't want to move away from me, instead placing her hands onto my chest and shaking her head. I chuckled and lifted her up and placed the blanket around her, keeping my arm under her, and slowly and contentedly fell asleep.

**MIANHE it has been awhile since I updated...mianhe...hope you enjoyed! Please comment and review! .**


	19. Egg Nog Nausea And A Warm Car Ride

**Yesyes I haven't updated in a while so sue me...actually don't I have nothing to give LOL alrighty hope you like the new chapter! . I am sick and dizzy and tired while writing so I am sorry if this chapter sucks!**

Waking up with Changmin was new and more than a little disorienting, especially since I now noticed his bare chest, seeing the morning light dancing across his normally hidden muscles. Unabashedly, since he was sleeping anyway, I lightly brushed my hand across, feeling his chest and his stomach flat against my hand, the little dips and ridges of his form enticing me and making me curious. Not worrying about him watching me I didn't blush, knowing if someone was watching my curious search across his upper body, even if it was him, would make me blush so red they would call me tomato instead of Jen. I felt his arm under me tighten around me, pulling me closer, and put my hand on his stomach and snuggled closer to his warm, not bothering to look up at him on the off chance he had woken up.I couldn't help but press a small kiss to his closest shoulder, wishing I could kiss him again and wondering what we were now, if we were together or what. I shivered, realizing the blanket around me had slipped off of my shoulders but before I could reach for it to pull it back up, Changmin's hand reached instead and brought it around me, tucking me in closer to him and rubbing the arm I wasn't laying on under the blanket, trying to warm me up. _'Ah crap he is awake? AISH I made sucha fool of myself then...splaying my hand across him like I did.'_ I felt him tug his arm from under me, and tried to pretend I had fallen alseep. He got up and I felt the absence of his warmth not because I was cold but because he was so warm, if that made any sense at all. Wondering if maybe I should get up too and apologize, I heard a sound like a drawer opening and closing and felt rather than saw Changmin get back into bed, pulling at me to sit me up. _'AH he knows i am still awake...not even saying anything to me just trying to pull me up?! He most likely wants his bed by himself...'_ Gloomy thoughts of rejection burst into my head as I sat up and started to get out of the bed.

"A-ani...juseyo..." I turned, able to tell he was struggling to find the ENglish words but unable to do so. When he saw I was facing him, he held up a sweatshirt for me to see. _'Mwoh? Does he want me to watch him put it on or some-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a deep rumbling laugh coming from his exploration of my facial expression and he tugged my hand toward him, handing the hoodie to me. Still not fully comprehending what he wanted, I just stared at it dumbfounded until he chuckled again and took it from me, lifting it over my head and bringing it down. He was dressing me! I got it now, he got the hoodie cause I was cold. _'He is so considerate...and so nice.'_ I smiled and said thank you, wondering what to do next. _'This is more than a little awkward...what do I do now?'_ Then he smield and patted the bed next to him, inviting me back over. When I finally got back to him, he pointed at the clock and I noticed it was still really early, too early for me to be awake. I am normally a late sleeper, and was surprised that I wasn't more tired for the time it was. I snuglled up to him again, and he put the blanket back over me and I was back in my little Changmin cuccoon, happy and warm. I fell back alseep yet again with a smile on my face, not feeling when Changmin kissed my forehead lightly.

**Haemin's POV**

I woke up cursing egg nog. I mean how could something that tastes so good one second make you so sick the next? I sat up, groaning at the shift in stomach angles, tasting old dirty socks in a dry mouth. I stood up, slighty dizzy, and went out into the little kitchen that connected some of the rooms in this section of the house. I had explored when we first got here and gotten lost before, it was such a large house. Which was why I had decided to stick to the section I was now in. I went and got some breakfast, a quick one of toast and scrambled eggs, missing Jaejoong's breakfasts but unwilling to wake him up. _'Most likely he is with unnie anyway...I am happy for them! Although I wish I had something like that...Junsu-ah hasn't really said much to me since we got here...except for giving me his gift with a red face and goofy grin...but even then he just walked off...'_ I finished my slight breakfast, regretting eating because my stomach now hurt instead of just felt sick. I walked into the bathroom attaching my room to someone else's, not knowing nor caring who's. Brushing my teeth and taking a long hot shower, I started to feel better and after getting dressed I walked into the mini living room and sat on the couch next to the still groggy Ji Hyun and the wide awake and bubbly Jen, staring off into space until I heard my name, cutting me off from my daydreams of Junsu. Blinking, I saw it was Junsu himself saying my name, crouching right in front of me waving his hand back and forth.

"Ah...Haemin-ah...are you there? We are all going to a movie, do you want to come with?" I looked directly at him, wondering if he cared if I went and if I would be able to sit with him in a dark theater without wigging out. Nodding, I stood up and let him take my arm and lead me to the front door. After piling into the big red van, making Soo-Jung unnie sit on Jaejoong and me sit on Junsu, we started off and I tried not to think about his arm around me as a sort of seat belt and his other arm in my lap. I shivered but not from the cold, reveling in his warmth and so much Junsu contact. He must have felt me cause he asked if I needed a blanket or something. I shook my head, unwilling for him to move, but he did anyway, asking Yoochun to pass him the blanket he brought and placing it over us as well as Soo-Jung and Jaejoong, being that the blanket was HUGE. I cuddled up to him, turning to the side and placing my back against the car door, making sure the blanket was over me so I wouldn't get cold. Then I looked at him and he smiled shyly, grabbing my hand under the blanket and holding it, trying to make it warmer. I placed my head onto his shoulder and looking across I saw Soo-Jung had done the same. We smiled to each other. She lifted one hand out of the blanket and pointed at Junsu, making the question obvious. Are we together? I shook my head and smiled, and she placed her hand back in her lap, where Jaejoong took it and noticing it was cold put it back under the blanket. I closed my eyes and pretended to drift off. After a little while I felt Junsu lift his arm that was holding me and he brushed back my hair, and he kept doing that. _'Is he...petting me? Ah but...it's so nice...if I could purr I think I would...'_ I did make a little noise, a mewling that I didn't think anyone heard until I heard Junsu laugh lightly. Yoochun and Yunho both asked what was so funny, and I could only assume that Changmin and Jaejoong didn't care or were wrapped up in something else, maybe sleeping. Listening closely but trying to appear still sleeping, Junsu's comment almost gave me away.

"She purred. Well kind of...it was so cute!" He laughed again, and I heard the other two laugh as well, and tried not to bury my face like I wanted to. I felt his arm tighten around me just as we skidded to a sharp stop, preventing me from banging into the seat next to me and making it easy for me to 'wake up'. The driver cursed and started driving again, and I 'sleepily' rubbed my eyes, doing a fake yawn for good measure. I felt Junsu pull me back to him and settled back, giving him a kiss on his cheek and when he looked at me with a surprised grin on his face I had to explain.

"I think you just saved me from a very painful experience, Junsu-ah. Kahmsah hamnida, I am very grateful." I went to kiss his cheek again but he turned his head and I got him full on the mouth instead, to surprised to move for a minute.

**OK i know it is short...BITE ME I haven't updated this in a while and wanted to! . Please read and review and leave comments!**


	20. An Attack And Dying A Little Inside

**OK so here we are...the 20th chapter! WOOT! Ehehehehehe I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Just to let you know if you applied and are reading but not commenting I have decided not to choose you as I need comments...my life's blood and all...besides I have no way of knowing if you are applying and not reading or not... Mianhe i it sounds unfair but that is a requirement...some of you in the story do comment, directly to me in messengers and FB...the rest of you need to comment on Winglin and ...anyway enjoy! .**

I just sat there, staring at his eyes staring back at me with a look I couldn't identify and feeling his mouth on mine, soft and warm. I sat back, still staring and was very curious to know if that was on purpose or not but I didn't dare ask. He smiled a toothy smile and winked, and I saw he was teasing me and felt kinda hurt but I wasn't going to show him. Instead I played dumb.

"Why are you grinning like that? And why did you turn your head, I was aiming for your cheek! AISH I dunno what to say." He smile disappeared, and I felt a pang of guilt. He looked around, and I did too, wondering what he was looking for, and felt a hand on my face. Not wanting to turn my head just yet, I stared a bit longer at the front, seeing that everyone was preoccupied with each other and sleeping, and driving of course. I sighed and turned my head and got caught in the same situation yet again, only this time I was the one who had turned my head and I hadn't known what he was going to do. This time the kiss lasted longer, and he pressed into me a little more. When the kiss ended I opened my eyes, not having realized I had closed them.

"I was grinning like that because you kissed me, which was the reason I turned my head. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you. And now you have a reason to be speechless. His teasing grin came out again, and he tapped me on the nose.

"Besides Haemin-ah, you are awfully cute when you blush." Shocked I felt my eyes widen and put my head down, not wanting him to see me blush anymore. I put my head back on his shoulder again.

"Is it ok that I am like this with you, Junsu-ah? You are very comfortable." _'And such a good kisser! Omo...I think I am really falling for this guy...is love so contagious? First Soo-Jung unnie...and now me?'_

"Nae Haemin-ah, it's fine. I don't mind holding you. I mean you know, keeping you from falling off of me...um I mean you know not crashing to the floor." I heard the nervousness enter his voice and smiled to myself. I dared to wrap one arm around his neck and I held the other in my lap, and I felt him take that hand and hold it. I picked up my head and looked at him curiously, but not understanding the look on his face or his earlier actions, I decided to be bold. I kissed him, this time touching his face and closing my eyes, pressing into his mouth like he had done mine just a few minutes ago. I felt his arm tighten around me, holding me closer, and realized I was making out in a van full of people and most likely embarrassing myself. I went to pull back but he wouldn't let me, instead intensifying the kiss, running his tongue lightly across my bottom lip. The shock of it made me gasp, and he took that as invitation, also being bold. After a few minutes of this, I heard someone move and ignored it, but a few seconds later I heard that person gasp and whisper my name and I pulled away reluctantly, liking the taste of him and the closeness. Opening my eyes again I saw Soo-Jung had woken and was staring wide-eyed and with a huge smile. Blushing I just put my head back onto Junsu's shoulder and fell asleep, to be woken a little later when we finally reached the theater.

**Jin Hyun's POV**

I was sitting beside Yoochun and reveling in his presence, even though he was sleeping. I had pretended to fall asleep earlier when he was still awake and dropped my head onto his shoulder, much like Soo-Jung and Haemin unnie behind me. I thought he was going to push me off or something when he moved his arm but it was only to make me more comfortable. Now I was enjoying my Yoochunnie time. For some reason I had really started to like him and even though I felt bad because of the girl, Vix, I couldn't help it. I did try to stay away, and I was still keeping my distance somewhat but the close quarters the van forced me into with him didn't give me much of a choice and so I was taking what I could. I wasn't here for much longer anyway, not unless unnie agreed to the reason I came in the first place. I sighed, thinking that I had rearranged my priorities just a bit and needed to get back on track. _'I need to find somewhere to live and soon...and I doubt unnie is going to let me stay with her now, not with Jaejoong. And I think she is most likely going back to Korea with him. What do I do now? I can't tell her...then her guilt would force her...and I couldn't have that. My unnie...my real unnie...'_ I sighed again, and heard talking in the back. I didn't move, instead listening in as best as I could. I realized it was Junsu and Haemin and couldn't help but listen in. I had been a quiet visitor, noticing things. A fly on the wall, watching as everyone got into the holiday spirit and got bolder, and came to terms with their feelings. I knew that Haemin and Junsu liked each other and was only a matter of time before something or other happened. I peeked and saw them kissing and put my head back down again. _'Something like that...good for you Haemin unnie! I wish I could be like you...and Soo-Jung unnie...but I just can't. Trust is just too big an issue...'_ I sighed and closed my eyes again, opening them a little while later when we got to the theater.

Jaejoong half carried a sleepy Soo-Jung and Junsu had taken Haemin's hand. Looking behind me I saw Jen and Changmin were holding hands too, leaning toward each other as they walked. Yunho and MinHye weren't holding hands but she had his arm and they were walking closely too. _'Am I the only one who doesn't have someone? I mean except for the driver of course...'_ Which turned out to be Soo-Jung's mother. I tripped and almost hit the ground but Yoochun caught me, brushing me off where my knees had hit. I smiled and thanked him and he smiled too. _'He has such a war smile...NO I can't fall for him...I can't do that to myself, and I can't do that to Vix, who never got a chance to fight for him.'_ Thinking of Vix made me want to cry again, feeling horrible that I was encroaching on Yoochun when she couldn't and that maybe I could have done something to help her. The guilt was eating me up but I refused to show it, instead following everyone into the theater and seating myself next to Yoochun, feeling more guilty but unable to stop myself. I noticed Haemin unnie get up halfway through the movie and say she would be back, she just needed to use the ladies room and get more soda, but I lost focus and watched the rest of the movie, never once realizing that she never came back. When the lights came up and the credits were rolling everyone took their time stretching and everything, waiting for the crowds to leave so we could all leave together. We all finally noticed her absence, and Junsu said that he had wondered where she was but thought maybe she had gotten stuck in line or something, instead having to go to another seat. When he saw she wasn't in the room, he started to freak, and everyone tried to keep him calm. I volunteered to go look and see if I could find her, and when I left I saw no one looking anything like her. I went into the bathroom to see if maybe she got stuck, and heard crying.

"Haemin unnie? Are...are you alright? Did something happen? We thought you fell in!" I tried to joke but I heard her strangled sobs and her small pleas for me to go away, that she would be out shortly. I went to the other side of the bathroom and saw her, on the floor, all bloody and barely dressed, trying to cover herself up and crawl away from me. I rushed to her side, removing my long jacket to place over her, and got my phone. When she saw the phone in my hand she snatched it away, insisting that she was fine and no one could see her like this.

"Unnie...juseyo...we need to get you into the hospital. Who did this to you? And why are you undressed?" It was then I saw the bruising on her stomach and the scratches all over her and realized that she wasn't just beaten. I took my phone from her and started to dial when I heard the bathroom door open.

"No...please don't let anyone see me...please..." I stood up and walked to the door to see MinHye and Soo-Jung, and stopped them in their tracks.

"Mianhe unnies but, you can't come in here. She asked me not to let you see her. Please, call 911 right away! She needs help!" I went to walk back to her but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Soo-Jung walked in front of me.

"Let me handle this Ji Hyun. I have known her longer. What happened?" I shook my head, tears starting to form. "She...was attacked...I think...she is severely beaten." Nodding she sent me and MinHye out. A second later I heard Haemin scream and Soo-Jung's insisting replies. The boys were right out front of the bathroom waiting, and their smiles turned to frowns at our faces. Yoochun came over and I told him and the boys as calmy as possible, "She...was attacked. We need to call 911 right away." I saw Junsu's face scrunch with immediate worry just before I blacked out and fainted.

**MinHye's POV**

We sat in the waiting room of the hospital for two hours, waiting to hear something about Haemin. I cried little, unable to feel anything but anger at whomever had done this to her. Yunho had tried to comfort me, telling me I could cry if I needed to, but I brushed him off in my cold anger, uncaring who I hurt as long as SOMEONE was hurt. _'They dare...someone dared to...touch her...hurt her...is that the doctor?'_ I stood up with everyone else, but only me and Soo-Jung went to talk to him. We he told us that she would survive I felt happiness surge, but in the next instant he told us that she had sustained serious damage to her inner organs and that she might need therapy to get over the rape, my legs fell from under me. Soo-Jung helped me up and I faced the doctor.

"What did you just say to me? How DARE you..." I saw red, and I didn't see the doctor only an unknown face that I wanted to smash. Soo-Jung just held my hand and asked if we could see her.

"Yes but be careful she may not want to talk about it. Police have already questioned her and they are out right now searching for the culprit." He walked off. We all went in to see her but I wasn't the first one by her side. Junsu was, holding her hand and touching her face, and I could tell he was trying not to cry at the sight of her condition. She took one look at him though and pulled her hand and her eyes away. She asked him to leave and when he asked why she didn't answer. Asking again he got an answer but not one I am sure he wanted to hear.

"Why, Haemin-ah? Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because I don't want you here! I don't want you! You sicken me! Get away from me!" She started crying and he backed away, turning and running out the door. I chased him and tried to comfort him when I caught up.

"Why is she doing this, MinHye? Just a few hours ago...and now...she is different. What did I do to sicken her so? Why doesn't she want me?" He broke down in tears. It hurt so much to see a man cry, but a man who was also a friend? Even worse. I couldn't give him an answer, not one he wanted. I patted his shoulder.

"To be honest Junsu, I think the attack...the...well I think she has died a little...something inside her has snapped, died and broken away and I think she wants someone else to hurt like she does. I can' blame her but you can't take it personally. She really cares for you Junsu, I have seen it. Please don't cry."

"Her face...and her arms even...she was so battered...did they tell you what happened MinHye? Why she was attacked?" I shook my head. "Ani Junsu...I can't tell you that. You need to hear it from her I think...she should be the one to tell you." He just looked at me. A police officer came up to us then, and asked for Soo-Jung or MinHye. After notifying that I was MinHye, he told me that they had caught who they thought was the guy but needed an ID and would Haemin be willing? I nodded and said that would be fine but she couldn't get out of bed just yet,. could we do it tomorrow? He nodded and left.

**OK I know I know I am very mean and cruel for doing these things to my characters...mianhe! Anyway review and comment and tell me what you think! .**


	21. French Fries And Ice Cream

**Been a while since I updated....I got a comment....that kinda got to me....plus I have been updating my Suju fic too....anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it....**

**Haemin's POV**

I lay there thinking about what I had said to Junsu. _'Why did I say those thing? I didn't mean them, not really. But it isn't like he will want me now...I am used....worthless....'_ I sighed and felt my ribs burn in pain. Shifting a bit so I didn't feel it as much I closed my eyes and tried to see clearly the man's face. I knew I would have to try to make a composite picture of him, or ID him, at some point. But every time I saw him leering at me, I opened my eyes and tried not to scream. Tears flowing silently, I looked around the room. _'Where is Junsu? I want to see him...feel his warm again. Why can't we be back in the van like before? My heart hurts....my body hurts....Junsu....'_ I noticed MinHye was missing too, and that everyone else had found places to doze off. I decided I needed the bathroom and to find Junsu and MinHye, and moved to get out of bed. My mind screamed at the pain but I stayed silent, hoping no one would wake up and see me, try to make me go back into bed. I was able to get to the bathroom and do my business before I looked into the little mirror over the sink. Big mistake. I could see the bruises and cuts, not as bad as when Soo-Jung was in the hospital but still pretty bad. I went to touch a sutured wound but pulled my hand away, hissing in pain. I washed up and washed my face as best as I could and walked out with a hospital robe over me so no one saw me in the little gown they gave me. I went slowly into the hallway praying no one caught me and sent me back to my room. After what seemed like forever I made finally got to the waiting room and saw MinHye and Junsu, both asleep, sitting in chairs facing each other. I walked to Junsu and placed a hand on his shoulder but changed my mind at the last moment. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so forlorn already. I kissed the top of his head and sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder like in the van, pretending as best I could that everything didn't hurt, that everything was different now, ruined. Trying not to cry more I just grabbed his hand and held it, falling back asleep.

**Soo-Jung's POV**

I yawned, opening my eyes and stretching, before looking at the bed Haemin was on. Was supposed to be on. I stood up fast, jarring the sleepy Jaejoong from my shoulder, but he went back to sleep and I went off to search for Haemin. _'She has to be here somewhere....she can't have wandered too far.....Haemin-ah where are you?'_ I found her ten minutes later sleeping next to Junsu, holding his hand tightly in her own. I woke up MinHye, who was sitting across from them, and asked her to help me talk to Junsu. She agreed after seeing what had happened.

"Junsu. Please wake up but don't move. Wake up!" Slowly he woke up and started to move but both MinHye and I put our hands on him to keep him where he was and he looked up at us, wide-eyed. We put our fingers to our mouths, showing to be quiet, and pointed to Haemin sleeping on him.

"We are going to let you two talk....wake her up and put her back to bed for us ok? But I really think she needs you Junsu, no matter how she acts or what she says. Don't let her push you away." He nodded and we both left, heading back to her room to sleep. Jaejoong had woken up and was waiting for me, but I nodded and sat back down with him and he fell back asleep as I stayed awake, praying that Junsu could help Haemin where I couldn't, and could bring her back to bed.

**Junsu's POV**

After they left I looked to Haemin again, feeling her sadness and pain as my own, even in sleep. I didn't want to hurt or scare her so I kissed her forehead instead, hoping the light pressure would wake her up out of her light sleep. It did and she blinked once, twice, then focused on me.

"Junsu-ah?" Her eyes filled with tears and I brought my hands up to her face, hoping to quell at least a little of the pain, to keep the tears from falling. I looked her right in the eye and spoke, hoping that she would understand and not push me away again, that she would lean on me for support.

"Haemin-ah....I care about you. And I don't like seeing you hurt like this. Please...talk to me. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to help you. I don't want to go away and I don't think you want me to. I know it hurts and I am sure that I could never know the depth of it. You don't need to tell me what he did to you if you don't want to but know that I will think, I DON'T think any less of you. Just please don't make me go away." By that time the tears had started and I regretted hurting her but I had needed to tell her before she made me leave. If I had to leave her again, if she pushed me away again, I wouldn't come back. I couldn't, not if I had to stand there and watch her fall apart and hurt and be unable to help her, to hold her again. _'Haemin-ah...you have to let me in. Don't be so tough! I love you....where did that come from?'_ I stood up and held out my hand, not waiting for an answer. She looked up at me then said she was unable to get up, she hurt too much. I asked her permission to pick her up and she looked like she was going to deny it so I did it anyway, trying my best not to hurt her, and brought her to her room and her bed, laying her down and sitting beside her.

"Are you going to go away now?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Not unless you tell me to. I am here for you if and when you need me." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. She fell into what I thought was sleep until machines started beeping like crazy. In a matter of seconds everyone was up and around one side of the bed as two nurses came and moved me out of the way. After a few minutes a doctor came and ushered everyone out and closed the door behind us all. After waiting for what seemed like forever but was really only five or ten minutes, the doctor and the nurses came out quietly, the nurses leaving and the doctor signaling for us to be quiet.

"She needs her rest. It seems that she had a broken rib which had pierced her lung, and couldn't breathe. She is fine now and will be out in a few days, but it will be very hard for her to get around and I feel that the damage is more to her mind and soul and not her body. Please come back tomorrow." He sauntered off, truly uncaring of our reactions, and I just stood there, dumbfounded, thankful for the translation but wondering many different things, until someone shook me, getting my attention.

**Meanwhile, in MinHye's POV**

_'I am very worried....I hope Haemin is alright....this is all making me so sick....maybe I should go eat something...french fries and ice cream sound good...'_ My mind began to wander and I started and looked up guiltily when someone said my name. Yunho was looking at me worriedly.

"The doctor, he said Haemin will be fine, right? She will be ok?" A thread of jealousy wound through my body, and I said a bit too snippily, "Yes, Yunho-ah, SHE will be fine." I turned and walked off, resigned to waiting in the waiting area all night, and looked for a fast food place in the lobby. Finding a McDonalds, I ordered a small fry and an oreo McFlurry and sat down to eat, ignoring when everyone came to sit with me. I just stared off, scooping bits of ice cream onto the fries and eating them, not noticing the stares I was getting. I felt a tap on my arm and looked to see Jin-Hyun.

"Why are you eating that? Isn't that nasty? And Soo-Jung unnie too...." she trailed off and I looked to see she was right, Soo-Jung was doing it too. She laughed.

"It is actually something I have always done, just not in front of people cause I didn't wanna be judged. I think it was my mom's fault actually.....she did it when she was pregnant with me and I didn't even think about it the next time she thought she was pregnant...and I got into the habit of it. It really does taste very good!" She smiled and offered Jaejoong a bite, and he just shook his head, grimacing, most likely with the thought of the taste. _'But that is unnie....she has always been weird....but then where did I get the taste for it? She said she has never done it in front of people....I mean it isn't like I am pregnant or anything I haven't even had....'_ I immediately started choking on my food at the thought that came next. Jin-Hyun was the first one up and she was smacking my back. I waved my arms, trying to make her stop. She did and I smacked her on her arm, and spoke after drinking some water.

"That hurt! You didn't need to hit so hard I wasn't going to die it just went down the wrong hole!" I glared at her and she just stared at me sheepishly, apologizing. "But you didn't hear Soo-Jung unnie, did you? She told me not to give you the Heimlich, something about leave your stomach alone. I wasn't sure if you were choking or not. Mianhe...." I stared wide-eyed at Soo-Jung, who had a knowing smile on her face.

**A few days later after, back at home...**

I walked up to Soo-Jung and asked her to come aside with me, hoping she would be a good person to talk to. Haemin was still in a lot of pain and refused to speak to anyone. It was because the cops hadn't left her alone for many hours, in trying to find a way for her to identify their suspect. Finally they were able to and they had arrested him on the spot, assuring her that justice would be served but she would most likely have to testify. Since then she has wallowed in herself, eating only when we forced her to, sleeping all day and night. When I got unnie into a private room I closed the door and turned to her, keeping my head down.

"Unnie....how do you know if you are....sick? No that isn't what I want to know." I shook my head and just dived into the question. "How would someone know if they were...pregnant?" Soo-Jung laughed.

"And why would you want to know this, MinHye-ah? Is there something I should know?" I felt my cheeks turn red and started to walk out. "I see that it made no difference, I still would get teased. Nevermind unnie."

"A good way to know, MinHye-ah, is to see what you have been eating. Not everyone does it but most pregnant women have strange cravings. Or you could just take a pregnancy test." I stopped, the door half open in my hand, and turned back to her.

"Unnie....I have never eaten fries and ice cream before." She smiled and nodded.

A few hours later we came back from our 'shopping' and I went to my room to sulk, knowing what was to come next. _'Why is this happening? And why now? Like there isn't enough going on? Aish....well it could be worse....'_

I heard a knock at the door and I answered "Come in!" before I had time to think. Next thing I know, Yunho is kneeling in front of me with a worried expression on his face and has my hands in his.

"MinHye-ah, are you alright? Soo-Jung pulled me aside and said you didn't really go shopping, that you went to the doctors office. Please tell me nothing is wrong!" I could see the worry and nervousness in his eyes and hated to make it worse but I had no choice.

"Actually, Yunho-ah...there...." I chickened out. "There is nothing wrong with me healthwise, I am not sick or anything." Technically I didn't lie, I just omitted the truth a bit.

**OK it has been a LONG time since I updated...mianhe....hope you like this chapter another one will be coming shortly. Please review and comment!**


	22. The Real UnnieAnd A Hurtful Memory

**OK another chapter be happy and MORE COMMENTS AND REVIEWING! I apologize for updating after so long....my mother had my chapter on her memory drive...finally got it back though! ^.^ Please enjoy...if I have any fans left! ^.^**

Unfortunately he caught the inflection in my words.

"What do you mean? Is there something I should know about?" He sat next to me on the bed and took my hand. "You can tell me. I am sure whatever it is it will go away soon." I pulled my hands away.

"Go away soon? You don't even know what it is!" I stood up, angry at myself and angry at him. He looked shocked, opening and closing his mouth like a cute little fish.

"MinHye-ah...so it's true? Something IS wrong with you. What's wrong? We can fix it, everything will be alright I promise!" He stood up and hugged me. I stood still for a second then pushed him away.

"Fix it? How can you fix it? I am pregnant Yunho-ah....you can't just 'fix it' or make it go away!" I stormed out the door, not caring to look at his reaction, only wanting to find somewhere else where he wasn't.

Heading out to where the kitchen was I clanked a bunch of things, getting out ingredients to make kimchi and galbi, fighting tears. _'You can't just fix it like that...I refuse to 'make it go away'....it's my baby! OUR.....baby....Yunho-ah...why didn't you stop me from walking out? Or don't you care anymore....?'_ I sighed, picking up Soo unnie's habit, and didn't even hear anyone behind me as I concentrated hard on making my food. I sliced my finger and sucked my teeth, bringing my finger up to my mouth to suck on it. I was stopped by someone pulling my hand to their mouth instead. I didn't look at his face until he spoke, even then not looking into his eyes.

"You should be more careful, MinHye-ah....I don't want you hurt, here let me do it." He carefully moved me to the side and continued slicing for me. I just stared at him quietly.

"Are you really....am I really going to..." He continually trailed off, unable to finish sentences, so I answered for him.

"Nae....I am....and yes you are. I am quite sure you don't want it...don't worry I won't burden you with responsibilities or anything, I won't keep you from your fans or your work." I stopped talking and continued to stare at him. He had stopped slicing and was now staring back at me. Turning to me he put the knife down and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You really think I am like that? I would abandon you and the baby for my fans and my music? That you are not important to me, that I wouldn't take respnsibility for my mistakes?" I was shocked. _'He thinks...I am....a mistake? That the baby is....'_ He tried to hug me. "MinHye.....mian I didn't mean it that way, I know what you are thinking. You aren't-" I pushed him away. " I am not what, Jung Yunho? I am not anything meaningful? I am a mistake then. I made a mistake then. With you. For you. I mistakenly thought I might love you, that you might love me. Guess I was wrong on that one, huh?" I walked out leaving the kimchi half done and the galbi half sliced. I grabbed my jacket and Soo unnie on the way out, needing desperately to talk. We went to a takeout place that was cheap since neither of us had much money and ordered something other than the kimchi and galbo I had been making before, not wanting to be reminded of it at that moment. Unnie ordered her usual when getting simple food, chicken and broccoli with white rice and some soda. After ordering I sat and stared at the tabletop, not sure how to begin. Finally I just explained everything, crying and becoming angry and then when I finally was silent I stared at the tabletop again.

"MinHye-ah....look at me." Unnie said softly and I listened to her, looking up and staring at a slightly worried but smiling face. She held out her hand and I held out mine, unsure of what she wanted. She grabbed mine and held it. "You don't need to wrry so much, you both have overreacted. I understand where you are coming from and yes you have a right to be angry but MinHye....think how he feels. See it the exact way he does. He had no idea what was wrong with you, he just wanted to comfort you. He said something, not realizing your situation. Then you just told him and left. And when he came to help you, to ask if it was true you didn't even give him a chance! You just assumed his reaction. And he got a little angry and said somethign the wrong way. I understood what he meant to say and I think you do too. Are you scared?" I nodded and sighed.

"He must hate me now. I was so mean to him...so rude. What if he doesn't forgive me, doesn't want me anymore now?" She shook her head at me. "I honestly don't think that is possible, MinHye." She helped me up and we walked back home. Just before I went in she said, "Good luck and I know our babies will grow up together and happy!" She then went in and I just stood there for a second, thinking. _'What did that mean?'_ Then I took a deep breath and stepped inside, feeling warmer on the outside immediately but still feeling cold inside. I went off to find Yunho and prayed he would forgive me.

**Jin Hyun's POV**

Sighing and realizing Soo-Jung unnie was rubbing off on me I smiled. _'Of course she was....AISH with all this....I can never tell her can I? I want to....'_ My thoughts were jarred by the front door slamming and I poked my head out of my room to see a somewhat upset MinHye walking toward Yunho's room. _'Hmmm wonder what that's about...OH I need to cook for Haemin!'_ I had forgotten I was going to try my hand at persuading Haemin to eat tonight. I made only some ramen, something simple, because after not eating for awhile regular food might be too heavy for her, and brought it in, not bothering to knock. Everyone had coddled and been nice to her and it wasn't working and as much as I hated to do it, to a friend, to a victim of such a thing, I decided being rough might work better. I sat her up, ignoring her protests, and put a napkin on her lap.

"What are you doing? I'm not hungry. Get out of here." I still said nothing, only twirling some ramen onto a fork. then I pinched her and when she went to cry out I stuffed the food in her mouth and held it closed, forcing her to swallow. After a few times of this she tried not to open her mouth so I pinched harder. With this I was able to get her to finish the ramen in record time. I then got up, still having not said a word, and removed the napkin and the bowl and started to leave, when I heard my name softly.

"Jin Hyun-ah....thank you." I turned to her, surprised, and sat back down. "Why are you thanking me, Haemin unnie? I didn't do anything." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Yes you did. You treated me like a person, not like china that can break at any time. You were the one that found me...the one that helped me, even when I asked you not to. You ignored my pride, did what was right. I owe...my life to you." I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything. What you DO owe is an apology, to everyone else. The only reason they have treated you like something so breakable is because you have ACTED like something breakable, like a little child who can't get her way. We all can't know what you are feeling, what you are going through, not completely, but we understand. I understand. And you have to talk to someone...you can't keep it all in like this. Starving yourself also does nothing but make you more and more unhealthy and makes the rest of us worry. Did you know, unnie, that Junsu-ah has sat outside of your room ever since you locked yourself in it? And even in the hospital I am sure you noticed he never left your side, never ate, never slept. He has been more worried about you than any of us, he cares a great deal for you." I saw she was crying full on now and stopped, deciding I could be a little nicer. "Mian unnie. Please...stop crying. I am going to send him in, no matter what you say. Please...don't push him away." I got up and left, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing to the open door to tell him to go in. I looked up to see Soo-Jung staring at me and she beckoned me to her and I followed. We went into a room where Jaejoong was sitting doing something on the computer, and she nodded at me to sit down across from her. Then she spoke.

"You don't have to worry about him if you speak in English, although most likely I will tell him what you say anyway depending on how this goes. I know something is wrong. And I know you wouldn't just show up out of nowhere like this. I want to know why you are here. It isn't that I don't want you here but I DO want to understand why you came to me after so long. Please....tell me what's wrong!" I looked away from her, unable to speak for fear I would tell her everything and make her let me stay. I took a few deep breaths and then answered her.

"Unnie....I came to tell you...I came to tell you that I support you." She just looked at me incredulously. "That's it?" I nodded, scared of what would happen. "That's all....that you support me? And what would you support me in that you would know about, having not seen me or been in my life for so long?" I could see that she was truly upset. "I was worried, Jin Hyun. I thought something was wrong...or that you found me for a real reason! And now you sit here and lie to me...to my face! You tell me there is nothing! Can you not trust me enough to tell me?" Her shoulders were shaking and her face was becoming red and the tears I saw I knew were from anger and frusteration. Jaejoong, who had been trying hard to ignore the entire conversation, finally gave in and tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Jin Hyun-ah....I can't believe that you can't tell me what is wrong. I know we haven't been in touch for so long, that we are no longer as close as we once were, but I still felt close to you. However, I can see now that you don't feel as close with me, that you would lie to me this way. I apologize for thinking I knew you, it won't happen again. You can leave now." She turned and touched Jaejoong's face tenderly, apologizing quietly, most likely for pushing him away. I stood up and bowed.

"Mian....unnie. That is what I came to tell you....that you...are truly my unnie." I turned and walked out, fighting tears. _'She is right....how could I act that way? I made her feel bad....like I couldn't trust her...but I can! I just....was afriad....pabo....pabo!'_ I walked to my room and stopped before opening the door to clear my head a bit. Putting my hands to my face I breathed in again, trying to calm myself and think of a way to reverse the damage I had just done. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, whacking the hand's owner in the face. Soo-Jung clapped her hands over her face and knelt down and Jaejoong came to help her, staring at first me then her. I knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder and she cringed.

"I am so sorry unnie...please....I am so sorry I didn't mean to you scared me! It's all my fault, please let me help you!" I started to cry when I saw blood come from between her hands to drip onto the floor.

"UNNIE! Mianhe....mian I am so sorry please forgive me....I didn't mean to hurt you! Oh...what do I do....should I go get something?" I went to get up but her hand grabbed mine and she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Don't go anywhere. It's fine, really...I am fine. See? Just a bloody nose! Please don't freak out. Look...I....need a tissue hold on." She stood up and walked with Jaejoong to the bathroom where he got some tissue and was all over her trying to make sure she was alright. _'Hmmm he must really love her....he acts like he will lose her if he doesn't do everything he can for her....but it's sweet...I wish maybe...me and Yoochun....no that'll never happen...'_ My thoughts of Yoochun and I together were cut by Soo-Jung's voice in my ear.

"Anyway...I came to apologize, I was very rude to you before. But....what you said...about me? Is....is it really...?" I nodded my head and led her into my room, and she shook her head at Jaejoong and smiled so he knew it wasn't anything personal, closing the door and sitting down on my bed. She patted a place for me and I sat, even though it was my own bed. Well sort of. I explained to her then, about how my mother had been beaten by a man she had come to love, a man she had had a child with. This man already had a family but neither of us had ever met them until the day came when they happened to move into my town. I happened to befriend my own sister and neither had that little girl, Soo-Jung, nor I, had known, just automatically being close. I told her about how when my mother found out she tried to keep me from seeing Soo-Jung but I refused, becoming stubborn.

"Then....one day...you just weren't there. I went to your house and...you weren't there! I went home to my mother, sure at least SHE would be happy, but she was sitting crying. Finally she explained that the man she was in love with had left her, left with his family. I didn't connect the dots then, didn't think to put two and two together. Then a couple of years ago something happened. She..." I choked up, remembering that day...and the pain.

**That day...**

I ran to the hospital, to the emergency room, worried about what I might find. All I knew was I had gotten a call from my teacher, pulling me out of class, to tell me that my mother had gotten into a car accident and that I should go to see her right away. When I finally found her, cut up and bruised the way she was, lack of blood in her face, I knew. I knew then that she wasn't going to survive long. And I held her hand and told her with a smile that I was glad she was alright, and that I knew she would be fine. She couldn't smile very well but she told me she was happy I was there.

"Jin-Hyun-ah....my dear sweet baby....I am so sorry to you for everything. And I am sorry I didn't tell you enough that I love you, that I am so proud of you, to have you." I fought those tears then, knowing that in her own way she was saying goodbye, that she knew she had a limited amount of time.

"What are you talking about, umma? I already know this, why are you telling me now? You will have plenty of time to tell me all this again." She shook her head at me. "Ani....I don't have any time left to make things up to you." I smiled again but this time I felt the tears spill as the pain of what I was watching sank in deep and hot. _'I am watching her die...right here in front of me....why? Why is this happening?'_ She was crying too, holding my hand tighter.

"I am so sorry to tell you this...that man....from so long ago. That little girl you were such close friends with....was his daughter, your sister. You look so much like she does. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner but you must go and find her. You must find family, find happiness. Do this for your umma now, alright? Become great in everything you do." I shook my head. "You can come with me....I don't care that you didn't tell me. Please...stop talking this way, you act like you are going to..." I couldn't even say it.

"Shh now...listen to me." Her voice was getting weaker, her hold on my hand lessening, and I held her hand tighter in the hopes that it would help but it didn't. I fought to at least control my tears a little longer.

"I love you umma...I love you so much....please don't leave me...." She smiled at me again. "I love you too baby...now listen to me. You must promise that you will be the best you can, try your hardest, feel your strongest, in everything you do. Don't hold back, not for anything. Be...happy and love like you will die tomorrow. And find her....she has to know...for both you and her." She coughed, and the machine that measured pulse started to stutter. At that I held her hand tighter and kissed her forehead, leaving little drops of salty tears behind.

"I....love you....dear thing....I love you...." I wiped her tears away, not even thinking about my own. "I promise umme....I love you too...so much umma..." I heard it then. The sound that stopped my heart, signaling the cease of my own mothers' heart. I sobbed then, hard, and didn't eat for days afterward, mourning her, doing as she said and not holding back at all. Then I shaped up and started my search for the older sister I didn't know, my old friend from so long ago, unsure that I could ever find her.

**Back to the present...**

I could see the tears that she was shedding, but I couldn't feel anything right then, for having gone numb talking about that painful day.


	23. He Said What?

**Yep new chappie! Who loves me? ^.^ *ducks two month old Kimchi* Have you all been holing that waiting for me to update? SO MEAN! OK enjoy!**

I stared at Soo-Jung unnie, startingto feel things again, seeing her try to calm down. I had cried so many times since that day, had cried even today, and was all cried out for the time being. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Soo-Jung....so....is it alright if I call you unnie? For real?" She blinked and nodded, sniffling. Then she hugged me tightly for so long I thought I might suffocate and I tapped at her to make her stop. "Unnie....can't....breathe....." She let go and I sucked in deep trying to fill my lungs with air. She said my name and I looked at her, still trying to breathe right. She burst into giggles, then turning into full blown laughter, and I smiled uncertainly. _'What the hell? Has she gone mad, maybe?'_

"Mian...you just looked so cute and it was all so funny they way you were trying to breathe...AH....so you want to stay with me?" She just put it out there like it was nothing. I felt I couldn't burden her though and so declined.

"Anio....unnie I won't do that to you. I mean you have Jaejoong oppa now....I couldn't intrude. But I would like to stay near you if that's alright?" She nodded and smiled. "Baby." I gave her a funny look. "Mwoh? Did you call me a baby?" She shook her head, grin getting bigger. "Then why say baby? That makes no..." I stopped and stared at her. Then I pointedly looked at her stomach, looking for a minute before bringing my eyes up to her face. "No way...unnie...you couldn't be..." She nodded and put a finger to her mouth. "Please...don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know right now, not even Jaejoongie-ah...araso?" I nodded, then smiled. "Congratulations unnie!!" I hugged her. "Ohmygod....I am gonna be an auntie!" I shrieked and Jaejoong came rushing in with his hands up, ready to fight whatever had made me scream. Unnie looked at me and I looked at her and we burst into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the bed and making Jaejoong stare at us in confusion, putting his hands down. Which only made us laugh harder.

**Jen's POV**

I was packing and getting ready to leave, to go back to Korea with the boys, with Changmin, when I heard someone scream and then a door slam open. Pausing in my thoughts of being with Changmin I dropped my shirt and dashed out of my own door and ran to the location of the scream to see Soo-Jung unnie and Jin-Hyun unnie rolling around on the bed laughing and Jaejoong looking dejected and confused. Then I felt someone beside me and behind me and I looked to see Changmin behind me and Yoochun beside me. Yoochun had this strange look on his face, a half smile half longing, staring in at the situation. _'What is he thinking, to have such an expression like this? Does he...?'_ I looked at Jin Hyun laughing, her face blushing, and I could see a shine coming from both her and Soo-Jung unnie, and knew why Yoochun was staring that way. I wanted to be in there too, sharing such a moment like that. Then I felt Changmin's presence and remembered he was behind me and blushed, hearing him breathe behind me. I tried not to move, wanting to lean back into him but not wanting to embarrass him or do something unwanted. I tensed up slightly when I felt a hand move around from my back to my stomach and felt him pull me toward him and I relaxed. _'This is nice....wait he is being more open with me...does this mean...?'_ I was a bit warmer from the contact with him and I leaned farther into him. His other arm wrapped around me too and then I was enveloped in his arms, him leaning on the wall and me leaning on him. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he whispered to me and even though I didn't understand a word it still made my heart beat rapidly. When I realized I DID understand some of it my face turned beet red and it was hard to breathe.

"Nan nuh saranghanda gurigo nan nuh ohlmanna saranghanguk byogugae..." I tried to suck in some air. _'Did he just say he loved me? No that couldn't be it...so why can't I control my breathing?'_ I felt him squeeze my middle and tried not to squeak but he did it again and it came out and all of a sudden I had Yoochun, Jaejoong, Jin Hyun unnie and Soo-Jung unnie all staring at me, making me blush more. _'How did they hear that little sqeak over all their noise?'_ Soo-Jung unnie came up to me and Jaejoong went to my side, talking to Changmin rapidly in Korean.

"Did you just squeak Jen? Oh...when did you two get together? You are so cute! Awwww look how protective of you he is even just talking to Jaejoongie-ah." At the sound of his name Jaejoong went to her and wrapped his arm around her, much like Changmin was with me, and said something else in Korean before leading her off. I blushed and tried to move but he wouldn't let me. Instead Yoochun took Jin Hyun unnie's arm and led her away while Changmin took my hand and brought me to his room and sat me down.

**Changmin's POV**

I heard a scream and went to see what it was from, and instead of finding someone hurt I found Jen and Yoochun staring at something in Jin Hyun's room which turned out to be Jin Hyun and Soo-Jung rolling around and laughing very hard while Jaejoong hyung just stood there dumbfounded. I could see Jen trying not to laugh and I walked behind her, wanting to be close to her. _'She smells so good...I want to touch her...will she get mad?'_ I got closer, and noticed she tensed up when I put my hand around her and pulled her toward me and was worried but she relaxed almost immediately, even leaning more into me. I took a chance and wrapped my other arm around her too, holding her fully and firmly. I decided then that I would tell her my feelings even though she couldn't understand me, BECAUSE she couldn't understand me. Getting up close to her ear so she would hear me and no one else would hear, I whispered my feelings and felt as much as heard her breathing quicken.

"You I love and I will show you how much I love you..." I tried not to kiss her even though I wanted to, I didn't want embarrass her. _'Can she understand me after all? Her breathing...sped up and....her face, her whole body, just got warmer...'_ I wanted to see her reaction but was afraid. So I squeezed her so I could hear her squeak. When she didn't I frowned and tried again, this time hearing the adorable little sound and blushing. _'That's so very cute...I love you Jen-ah...'_ All of a sudden our little warm bubble was popped and Jaejoong was at my side talking to me.

"Did you just make her make noise?" I nodded. "Yes...I wanted to hear it. Sorry to interrupt your time hyung." He shook his head at me smiling. "Don't be sorry...it's nice to see you with someone. Do you like her?" I shook my head. "Ani....hyung I love her....I want to show her somehow, will you help me? Please?" He nodded. "Nae, of course!" He walked to Soo-Jung and wrapped his arms around her, leading her away. He spoke over his shoulder. "Until later, just be with her for now! Show her in little ways!"


	24. Survivor's Guilt?

Been a LONG time since I updated this I know....*bows* I am sorry. I have been very busy.....anyway read on! ^.^

MinHye's POV

I stared in horror at Haemin and tried not to throttle her. 'How could she still have those?' I sighed and hugged Junsu's dolphin plushie closer, not wanting to let it go. It was too cute, and it squeaked! It was perfect for the baby that no one knew about yet! I glared at her and stuck out my tongue, acting childishly.  
"MinHye-ah! Come ON Junsu-ah won't go to sleep without that thing to hug!" I smiled. "Why doesn't he just sleep with YOU? He can hug YOU!" I smirked at her obvious shock and embarrassment and inched closer to the door. I was hoping to get away while she stood that way but she caught me. Pointing to me she yelled my name.  
"MINHYE-AH! I WILL SHOW THESE PICTURES TO EVERYONE IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" I winced and dove at her, covering her mouth with my hand.  
"FINE FINE just give me those pictures! Aiiiish....I just wanted the dolphin for my baby is all." I dropped my hand from her mouth and gave her the dolphin while taking the pictures and then pouted. She stared at me in shock, and I realized what I said, and covered my mouth.  
"Ah...Haemin-ah...just...just nevermind...I will find something else...um..." I backed out the door and ran to my room, slamming the door and locking it moments before she came knocking at my door trying to get in.  
"Min-Hye-ah! Just let me in for a minute! I just want to talk! I won't show those pictures I promise! Min-Hye-ah!" I was in no way going to allow my secret to come out. I had talked to Yunho, and we had forgiven each other, but both decided in the light of things that we would wait a little while before saying anything. Now I went and let it slip! I sighed and lay down as my nausea came back with a vengeance and closed my eyes, closing out the world so I could try to make my stomach feel better.

Jin Hyun's POV

I sat looking over at Yoochun curiously, wondering why he brought me to his room alone, pulling me away from unnie and the others. Surely I didn't do anything to anger him, right? I watched as he went looking for something, the muscles in his arms contracting and moving underneath his shirt, he eyesbrows furrowed in confusion and focus, bottom lip sticking out a little. I bit my own lip, feeling my cheeks brighten with the blood I knew was flooding my face, fighting the blush. I shook my head. 'I can't do this...I shouldn't be alone with him....it's not fair to Vix....' Which is what I felt with my whole being about this situation. Why should I get to have him? She never even had a chance to fight fairly for him. I was brought out of my rapidly depressing thoughts by a feeling in my hands and I looked down to see a brightly wrapped little box, staring at it curiously.  
"It's for you, Jin Hyun-sshi." I looked at Yoochun, puzzled. "What is this for, Yoochun-sshi? It's not my birthday or anything...." He came and sat next to me. I felt a brief moment of happiness before reminding myself again I couldn't be happy with him.  
"This...is for being you....and for dealing with everything that has been going on. And because..." He trailed off, seemed unsure about something. My heartbeat sped up. 'He's...not confessing to me is he? NO! he can't! I mean why would he like me? And plus...I..can't say yes...it's not fair....' So I sighed and started to open the box, making him look nervous but no longer unsure. I breathed a sigh of relief that whaveter might have been in his head was gone for the moment, and looked into the box, gasping in shock. Nestled inside on top of a little cushion was a pretty silver chain, a bracelet with a star hanging on it. On the star was inscribed a single word, 'Love". I looked up at him, certain my plot to keep him from confessing had been destroyed, but he just smiled.  
"This...is so no matter where you are, you will always have love with you. You always seem so sad...so I want you to be happy. Please accept it?" My eyes filled with tears and I looked back down at the chain so he wouldn't see. Taking the delicate silver out of the box, I held it out to him for him to take. When he did, I held out my wrist, still not looking at him.  
"Please...would you put it on me?" I asked shyly in a quiet voice, trying not to start crying and scare the poor guy. I heard him release a breath and realized he had been holding it as I felt his hands gently putting the bracelet on for me, then linger on my wrist for what seemed like forever before letting go and announcing he was finished. I brought my wrist back to myself and looked at my new chain, blushing and happy that I could finally find a way to be with him, even if it was just through this little thing. Dimly I heard my mothers words telling me to live life to the fullest and love like I would die tomorrow, but then I blinked and the words were gone. He hugged me, and I reveled in his warmth, wrapping my arms around him happily. Afterwards we talked for a little while, and I told him about Soo unnie being my real unnie, and how I found out, feeling better now that I told her and him and let it all out. Two hours later I found myself in my own room, laying on my bed with my legs up and my arm in the air, letting the chain slink around in the light and watching it flash and smiling to myself. Then it hit me, the guilt that I recieved something when Vix couldn't. The pain was unbearable. I curled into myself, glad I had locked my door so I wouldn't be seen as I started sobbing and apologizing in my head for taking Vix's only chance. That I couldn't listen to my mothers' dying wish this time. That I had pretty much screwed myself over in loving a man so unnattainable. I cried just because I could, because all my emotions were attacking me, because right then I couldn't handle everything. I couldn't fathom how this could be fair for Vix. If I was to get Yoochun, it should have been a fair thing! Winning his heart without much of a fight...just wasn't how I wanted it. But I didn't think it would make sense to anyone else, so I didn't tell anyone how I felt. I couldn't talk to anyone! Who could understand the guilt coursing through me?  
Finally after a good 20 minutes of sobbing, I sat up and wiped away my tears, and started to really think about the situation.

**OK I know this isn't much...but it's something...having issues with my computer but I am sure I can update again quickly~ please R&R**


End file.
